Lee Donghae I Want You
by elpeublue
Summary: (LAST CHAPTER)Donghae seorang pencuri handal yang sejak kecil sudah terbiasa keluar masuk penjara. dan Hyuk Jae adalah satu-satunya polisi yang selalu berhasil menangkapnya. Donghae telah mencuri banyak barang, hati Hyuk Jae adalah salah satunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**main cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**warnings : BL/Yaoi/ boyxboy**

**anyeong.. saya masih newbie disini woah akhirnya bisa post ff yang gak bermutu ini, maaf kalau banyak tipo dan cerita yang enggak jelas.**

Hyuk Jae terus mengawasinya, tidak peduli didalam ruangan ataupun diluar ruangan. Pria itu, menguras semua logika yang ada diotaknya, tidak peduli dengan jabatan apa dan seberapa banyak pangkat yang ada dibajunya, dia hanya seorang lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta memang datang tak tau tempat dan situasi, itu melumpuhkan seorang Hyuk Jae. Dia pernah bertemu pria dengan wajah imut, perempuan dengan kepribadian baik dan beberapa karakter berbeda yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya namun dia tak tau bahwa ini mungkin saja kisah cinta yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tak percaya dengan perasaannya sendiri ketika lelaki it uterus saja mencuri penglihatannya dan menguras isi kepalanya. Semua tentang lelaki itu.

Hyuk Jae menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi nyamannya, dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa tercengkram. Cho Kyuhyun masuk keruangan Hyuk Jae berdiri tegap dan memberi hormat sebelum berbicara pada atasannya itu. Hyuk Jae memutar bola matanya malas, melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu.

" tak usah seformal itu padaku." Kata Hyuk Jae membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh. " kita keliling sekarang?" Hyuk Jae mengangguk, dia sudah lelah duduk dan menatap kasus-kasus kecil dan tidak masuk akal yang kadang dilaporkan. Kasus yang menurutnya bisa diselesaikan dengan permintaan maaf tanpa melalui jalur hukum.

" aigoo, kau tau Kyu ototku hampir tak bekerja karena terlalu lama duduk" celoteh Hyuk Jae dia meneguk segelas air sebelum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk mengamati kasus yang telah Hyuk Jae periksa.

" ambilah cuti, kau terlalu keras bekerja " Kyuhyun berdiri membenahi bajunya yang sedikit kusut ketika duduk. " lagipula, aku hampir tak pernah melihat kau liburan."

" sudahlah, tugasku banyak sekali. Ayo.."

Mereka berdua keluar ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke gedung yang tak jauh dari sana. Gedung besar namun tak megah, lebar namun tak istimewa itu tampak begitu ribut. Para pengisi masing-masing bilik sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain. Kim Kibum selaku atasan dan orang yang bertanggung jawab menjaga gedung itu, memeberi hormat pada Hyuk Jae kemudian tersenyum, dia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hyuk Jae memberi isyarat bahwa semua dalam keadaan oke. Hyuk Jae tersenyum . Dia ingin berkeliling, memeriksa semua bilik sel dan memastikan semua berjalan lancar dan diantara mereka tidak ada yang sedang berulah. Sekaligus.. melihat seseorang yang dia cari.

Ketika sampai didepan pintu sel tersebut, Hyuk Jae akan mendongak dijendela kecil dipintu, dia bisa melihat laki-laki itu berada dipojok ruangan sehingga tanpa mendongakpun wajahnya sudah terlihat oleh jangkauan Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae ikut tersenyum ketika pria itu tertawa karena candaan temannya didalam sel. Berwajah manis dan memiliki senyum malaikat, dia bahkan tak percaya jika seseorang didalam sana pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal. Dengan mata teduh yang menghangatkan siapa saja yang melihatnya , rahang sedikit tegas dan wajah rupawan. Bukankah itu aneh, bagaimana seorang penjahat bisa memiliki wajah seperti malaikat, dunia ini memang sangat menipu.

Pria itu, sepertinya memang sangat menyayangi sel ini, dia telah masuk dalam sel sejak kecil. Hidup dan besar didalam panti asuhan namun saat usianya yang ke 10 panti asuhan itu menjadi tak terurus dan dia menolak untuk di adopsi, kemudian dia memilih kabur dan bergabung dengan anak-anak jalanan sama sepertinya, namun itu hanya sebentar . kemudian seseorang mengajaknya bergabung dan menjadi seorang pencuri handal, dia menganggap seseorang bernama Hankyung itu adalah orang tua terbaik yang pernah dia miliki. Dia benar-benar menjadi anak kesayangan, lelaki itu hampir tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti cara penjahat lainnya dalam mendidik anak buah mereka, ya tentu saja mereka lebih banyak bekerja dengan otak encer mereka. Hankyung dikabarkan telah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan untuk menghindari polisi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat Hyuk Jae yang masih mematung di sel itu, dia menghampiri Hyuk Jae dan langsung mengerti ketika manik pria itu tertuju pada siapa. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Hyuk Jae dan pria itu seharusnya bisa menjadi teman. Sejak kecil mereka sudah terbiasa disini bukan? Hyuk Jae yang sejak kecil dilatih disini oleh ayahnya dan kerap kali diajak ikut andil dalam tugas-tugas ringan seperti berkeliling dan semacamnya ayahnya cukup punya jabatan dalam bidang kepolisian sehingga dia bisa saja mengajak Hyuk Jae kapan saja, sementara pria dengan senyuman lembut itu, sudah terbiasa keluar masuk penjara atas kelakuannya.

" Lee Donghae lagi?" Kyuhyun berdecak dan Hyuk Jae menatapnya dengan datar. " dia seorang pencuri handal, tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya kecuali kau. Jadi harusnya kalian saling mengenal". Hyuk Jae hanya terdiam, dia meneruskan jalannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sibuk terkekeh.

"kau tau, kisah cintamu itu benar-benar drama" lanjutnya lagi tak berhenti menggoda Hyuk Jae

"seorang pencuri dengan polisi, terdengar menarik. Kau mencintainya, seberapa dalam kah?" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

" belum sangat dalam" kata Hyuk Jae singkat.

"belum tapi akan!" pria evil itu menepuk pundak Hyuk Jae sambil terus menertawakan kawannya yang mulai kikuk itu. " dia seorang pencuri, dan mungkin saja bisa menjadi pembunuh" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Hyuk Jae dengan nada yang diseram-seramkan. Namun itu tak berhasil menakuti Hyuk Jae, dia mantap garang pada Kyuhyun.

" semakin kau berkata begitu, aku semakin tertarik padanya" Hyuk Jae tersenyum manis sekali dia tidak tau apa dia punya keberanian sebanyak itu, tapi cinta memang tak punya logika.

.

.

**fiuhh, mohon review yang membangun. maaf atas kegajean ff di chapter ini. abis masih baru sih T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Main cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warning : BL/yaoi/ boyxboy, typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

Matahari menelisik masuk lewat celah-celah sel, tembok kusam itu tampak dibiasi cahaya membangunkan para penghuninya. Lee Donghae, dia adalah orang yang paling awal bangun, matanya mengerjap membiasakan dirinya dengan mentari yang baru saja naik. Hari ini adalah harinya keluar dari sel ini, dia sudah sering merasakan yang namanya masuk sel dan keluar lagi ini tidak begitu berpengaruh untuk kehidupannya ataupun perasaannya, rasanya akan sama saja ketika dia berada didalam sel. Donghae membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel hitam miliknya. Kangin, Shindong dan Heechul temna-temannya selalu bangun siang dan masih terlelap dijam segini, satu sel dengan mereka dalam waktu 2 tahun ini membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh yang mereka lakukan.

Heechul mengerjap, melihat Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dahinya sedikit berkerut heran melihat Donghae yang mandi terlalu pagi, karena biasanya mereka akan mandi setelah polisi menyuruh mereka bersih-bersih di area luar sel.

" tumben sekali?" komentarnya, membuat Donghae tertawa ringan.

" aku sudah mengemasi barang, buku-buku yang kupinjam darimu sudah kukembalikan semua." Donghae menghampiri ranselnya dan menunjuk buku-buku milik Heechul yang sudah tertata rapi dirak kecil yang hampir rubuh itu.

" oh, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Wajah Heechul langsung berubah sendu, dia menatap ransel Donghae yang telah penuh isinya.

" hey, ayolah beberapa bulan lagi juga kalian akan menyusulku" Donghae menepuk pundak Heechul

Salah satu anggota polisi mengetuk pintu sel, tidak. Itu terdengar seperti dobrakan. Kangin dan Shindong yang masih terlelap langsung terjaga karena kaget, aktifitas sehari-hari mereka akan dimulai tiap pagi dan sekarang tanpa Donghae.

" hei kalian, Donghae akan keluar hari ini." Heechul menarik kaki kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu terbangun mereka mengucek mata dan melihat Donghae lekat-lekat.

" hei ayolah, kita sudah merayakannya kemarin" Donghae merasa geli akan sikap berleihan kawan-kawannya.

Pintu sel terbuka, menghadirkan seorang polisi tampan. Itu Kibum membawa beberapa berkas-berkas tentang Lee Donghae.

" Lee Donghae, kau sudah siap?" Donghae mengangguk dia melihat teman-temannya sebentar,

" setelah keluar dari sini jangan pernah masuk kesini lagi, kau harus jadi orang yang baik" Heechul memberi pelukan hangat padanya membuat dia merasa terharu, kemudian Donghae secara bergiliran memeluk Shindong dan Kangin mereka juga memberikan wejangan yang sama. Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Hyung, aku sudah menuliskan alamatku disana, setelah keluar datanglah kerumahku" mereka bertiga mengangguk.

Kibum tersenyum pada Donghae, pria itu menuntunnya untuk keruangan selanjutnya. Donghae terlalu hafal dengan sel ini, berkali-kali masuk sini membuatnya terkenal dikalangan polisi. Kibum mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, didalamnya menampakan seorang pria dengan tersenyum tipis sepertinya dia sudah tau siapa yang akan datang hari ini keruangannya, Kibum memberinya map yang dibawanya dari sel kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam satu ruangan.

Donghae telah cukup lama menunggu hingga membuatnya bosan, sementara pria didepannya ini masih sibuk memeriksa map yang seharusnya sudah ia hafal isinya, Donghae berdecak, merasa bokongnya panas karena duduk terlalu lama. Pria didepannya itu terkekeh.

" merasa bosan eoh?" dia membalik tumpukan kertas itu. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

" seharusnya kau sudah hafal isinya, cepat tanda tangani. Aku merasa gerah berada diruanganmu" Hyuk Jae terkekeh geli mendengar omelan Donghae itu.

" memangnya kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae dalam, dia bertanya dengan tulus sekaligus menggoda pria didepannya ini.

" itu bukan urusanmu" jawabnya ketus.

" wow, jangan biarkan aku menangkapmu lagi " Hyuk Jae menandatangani surat pemebebasan itu kemudian memberikannya untuk Donghae.

" tidak akan " Donghae mengambil surat itu dengan kasar .

" sampai jumpa " katanya, Donghae hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian meninggalakan ruangan itu.

Udara diluar terasa dingin, dengan ransel dipunggungnya yang lumayan berat Donghae keluar dari pintu gerbang tinggi itu, dia hanya ingin pulang keapartemen sempitnya sekarang. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan merasakan kembali kehidupan baru. Meskipun sudah sering masuk penjara, namun Donghae selalu merasa hari baru datang saat dia telah terlepas dari gerbang itu, bangunan apartemennya masih sama, ia memencet beberapa digit angka untuk membuka pintunya, prabotannya sedikit berdebu dia punya tugas baru untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel diapartemennya.

Donghae tidak tau, kalau hidup sendiri memang membuat seseorang benar-benar merasa hampa. Dia sangat membenci sesuatu yang bernama kesepian, dia merasa semua orang meninggalkannya termasuk orang yang berkata paling menyanyanginya , Hankyung. Pria itu juga ikut meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu. Ditengah-tengah membersihkan apartemennya, pemikiran tentang kesepian ter menghantuinya, diruangan sepi ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri menikmati betapa dinginnya malam sendirian. Dan merasakan betapa lelah kehidupannya seorang diri.

Donghae menghela nafas, membersihkan seluruh apertemen sempit ini seorang diri ternyata lumayan menguras tenaga. Dia bergegas membersihkan diri kemudian akan melemparkan dirinya kealam mimpi, beruntung jika dia mimpi indah dan bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Kepalanya terasa nyaman saat menyentuh bantal lembut itu, daan untuk beberapa saat matanya terasa memberat , dia tidak akan tidur dengan cepat karena pikiran selalu membawa khayalannya berkelana terlebih dahulu dan kebetulan wajah itu yang muncul dihayalan sebelum tidurnya. Polisi tampan dengan senyum gusinya, tampak begitu keren dengan setelan seragam lengkapnya. Kemudian dia merasa bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidur.

Donghae merasa seseorang tengah membelai rambutnya, sentuhan itu membuatnya enggan untuk bangun, dia merasa nyaman pasalnya belum ada yang melakukan itu padanya ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya, sekalipun Hankyung orang yang paling disayanginya. Bukannya ingin bangun, Donghae malah memejamkan matanya lebih rapat. Tapi dia tetap berusaha terbangun, karena mungkin saja pembunuh tengah mengincarnya. Donghae memuka matanya dengan paksa, menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Pria dengan senyum gusi itu menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat Donghae terbangun, tangannya masih dipuncak kepala Donghae.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" suara Donghae terdengar kaget dan ketus, sekaligus merasa heran dengan polisi satu ini.

" sepertinya aku akan memperkosamu disini.." suaranya terdengar mengerikan, memuat Donghae yang bahkan seorang pencuri paling berani merinding.

.

TBC

**Makasih untuk sebelumnya yang udah review, komentar kalian bener-bener buat aku semangat ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Main cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warning : BL/yaoi/ boyxboy, typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

Donghae merasa tubuhnya merinding, deru nafas Hyuk Jae terasa begitu dekat ditelinganya. Ini aneh, dia adalah seorang pencuri hebat dan kenapa juga dia harus takut pada si sialan ini. Donghae mencoba tenang, dia meraba-raba pinggiran kasurnya mencoba mencari benda yang biasa dia letakan untuk berjaga-jaga, namun benda itu tak ada ditempatnya. Apa mungkin dia salah meletakannya, 2 tahun meninggalkan apartemen ini belum cukup untuk melupakan semua benda yang diletakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin sebelum masuk sel dia meletakannya disana, dibawah tempat tidurnya tepatnya laci dibawah tempat tidurnya. Donghae mulai panik ketika dia tak mendapatkan satu barangpun yang tersimpan didalamnya, sementara Hyuk Jae mulai tersenyum miring padanya. Dia mendorong Hyuk Jae kuat hingga namja itu terhempas kelantai. Dia mengaduh sambil memegang sikunya kemudian bokongnya.

" yak, sakit sekali!" katanya dengan wajah sok marahnya. Donghae mengernyit, namja itu bisa berubah secepat kedipan mata.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bagaimana kau tau pasword apartemenku?!" Donghae tampak waspada salah-salah dia yang akan jadi korban jika saja Hyuk Jae punya niat jahat padanya.

Hyuk Jae terkekeh, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok kusam dibelakangnya . " kau lupa? Bertahun-tahun kita saling kejar-kejaran. Dan aku cukup tau banyak tentang dirimu "

Donghae terlihat geram, entah kenapa dia benar-benar merasa sangat membenci laki-laki sialan didepannya. Dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan kasar, mengobrak-abriknya walaupun sebenarnya dia tau bahwa benda-benda itu tak akan dia temukan, Polisi sialan ini pasti telah menyembunyikan barangnya. Dia menatap Hyuk Jau tajam sementara yang ditatap hanya menampilkan senyum gusinya.

Hyuk Jae bisa mengartikan tatapan tajam Donghae pada dirinya. Dia terlalu hafal dengan orang satu ini. " aku sudah meletakan mereka di tempat yang lebih aman" Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, dia tak bisa memberontak posisinya sangat salah disini. Hyuk Jae seorang polisi dan dia adalah seorang penjahat yang baru saja keluar dari penjara. Hyuk Jae punya hak untuk mengambil semua senjatanya. Dan saat itu juga Donghae benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia merutuki semua kebodohannya. Seharusnya dia meletakan senjatanya ditempat yang tak bisa tertebak, mengganti password apartemen mengingat dia tertangkap di apartemennya berkali-kali. Hyuk Jae bukanlah polisi macam Kibum atau Kyuhyun yang masih baru dan begitu mudah untuk dikibuli, dia polisi paling sialan, brengsek dan tentu saja sangat pintar.

" keluar kau dari sini! aku bukan lagi tahanan di sel yang bisa kau suruh sesuka hati" Donghae mencoba menahan emosi yang telah meletup didalam hatinya.

" maaf, tapi aku hanya sedang merindukanmu " katanya dengan ringan. Donghae mendecih " jangan datang kemari untuk mempermainkanku, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, atau akan kubunuh kau disini" Hyuk Jae terkekeh mendengar penuturan pemuda didepannya ini. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya berdiri dihadapan Donghae dengan kedua tangan berada disaku.

" aku minta maaf atas kelancangan perasaanku ini Lee Donghae, tapi tentang ancamanmu itu mari kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu. Karena aku pasti akan datang kemari lagi" Hyuk Jae tersenyum dia berpikir si pencuri ini pasti hanya menganggapnya main-main saja maka dari itu dia harus benar-benar mengikatnya dan tak akan pernah melepaskan pria ini dari penjagaannya. Hyuk Jae berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam, entah sedang mencerna perkataan Hyuk Jae atau malah sedang mengontrol emosinya yang semakin memuncak.

.

Donghae membatu disana, pintu apartemennya sudah tertutup kembali rapi dan sepi seperti semula. Lebih baik sendiri daripada manusia sialan itu datang lagi keapartemennya, dia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi persoalan tentang Hyuk Jae, dia merasa bosan setiap saat harus berurusan dengan pria itu. Pria itu selalu menghancurkan misinya, menyeretnya kedalam penjara dan mempermainkannya. Donghae sangat lelah terus-terusan berpikir. Dia keluar dari apartemennya dijam 8 malam karena perutnya yang kian melilit minta diisi, uang yang didapatnya dari penjara tentu saja tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupannya terus menerus. Donghae harus mencari pekerjaan. Tidak, bukan mencuri yang dia inginkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan finansialnya. Dia sedang mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari mencuri, tapi siapa yang akan menerima mantan narapidana seperti dirinya?. Donghae tak peduli tentang hal itu dia hanya perlu terus mencari dan mencari, semoga saja ada orang baik hati yang percaya dan memperkerjakannya.

Udara terasa sangat dingin, Donghae memasuki sebuah kedai sup didekat apartemennya dia memesan seporsi untuk dirinya lalu kemudian dia hanya terduduk sambil memeperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya atau malah sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang masa depannya nanti. Anak-anak kecil sibuk berlarian dengan bahagia, mereka membuat keadaan menjadi sangat ramai dan gaduh. Seorang pelayan membawa satu nampan besar penuh sup, dia tak memperhatikan sekeliling dan salah seorang anak menabrak pelayan itu,Sup yang dibawa pelayan itu tumpah, dengan panik Donghae langsung memeluk anak kecil itu melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari siraman panas sup. Bisa dia rasakan badannya terbakar sekarang, Donghae menoleh pada anak yang ada didekapannya dia tidak terluka namun menangis dengan kencang. Pengunjung yang ada disekitarnya menyaksikan kejadian itu.

" jeongmal mianhamnida, kau tidak apa-apa? Kami akan menanggung biaya pengobatan lukamu itu" dengan wajah merasa bersalah pelayan itu menatap Donghae.

" tidak apa, ini hanya luka kecil " kata Donghae, tentu saja luka itu belum seberapa. Dia sudah pernah dibacok dan ditembak atau bahkan luka yang lebih sadis lagi,tentu saja luka itu tak seberapa.

Anak lelaki kecil dalam dekpannya terus saja menangis histeris, dan Donghae tak tau bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Sementara punggung dan tangannya terasa perih serta basah oleh kuap sup, Donghae hanya mengikuti nalurinya dia menggendong anak kecil itu dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung anak kecil itu.

" tak apa, kau baik-baik saja" kata Donghae menenangkannya, sementara pelayan tadi sibuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang dia lakukan sambil terus meminta maaf pada Donghae, anak itu berhenti menangis namun dia memanggil-manggil eommanya. Seorang perempuan manis dan mungil mendekati mereka berdua dengan wajah khawatir.

" apa yang telah terjadi?" katanya sambil melihat sekeliling yang telah berantakan. Donghae membulatkan matanya ketika melihat perempuan itu.

" Ryeowook?" gumamnya, Ryewook menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat orang yang berada didepannya ini.

" Donghae? Kau Lee Donghae" Donghae tersenyum tulus , dia memberikan laki-laki kecil dalam gendongannya pada eommanya. " anakmu mirip sekali dengan hyung , dia tidak bisa diam sampai menabrak pelayan yang membawa banyak sup" Donghae terkekeh geli.

" omo, jadi apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook memeriksa badan sang anak ketika dia tak melihat satupun luka tapi saat melihat kembali Donghae Ryeowook langsung terkejut. Kulit Donghae telah memerah baju belakangnya terlihat basah. " yatuhan Donghae, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa perlu aku obati. Ayo Donghae kau perlu kerumahku!" Ryewook menarik tangan Donghae dengan tangan kirinya sementara yang satunya lagi sibuk menggendong anaknya.

" jadi restoran ini milikmu? " tanya Donghae saat menaiki tangga lantai dua, tempat tinggal Ryeowook.

" ya, ini restoran kami. Aku dan Yesung" Ryeowook terus terkekeh. " jadi manusia sialan paling brengsek itu sudah sadar" celetuk Donghae

Yesung merupakan rekan kerjanya dulu, sama-sama sebagai pencuri . dia sangat pandai mengatur strategi dan bersembunyi namun apa dikata ketika dia memasang target orang yang akan dirampoknya, seorang gadis mungil nan manis, gadis itu keluarga pemilik toko emas paling ternama didaerah itu dan Yesung kehilangan strateginya saat dia terserempet mobil didepan toko emas itu, dia kehilangan konsentrasi karena terlalu mengamati berapa banyak emas yang ada disana. Gadis itu merawat Yesung sampai malam dan semua strategi dikepalanya hilang begitu saja. Yesung telah jatuh cinta pada Ryeowook karena kelembutan wanita itu, Yesung masuk penjara saat dia hendak membongkar brangkas bank dan Ryewook akhirnya tau bahwa Yesung adalah seorang pencuri sebulan setelah mereka berkencan. Disana ajaibnya cinta, 3 hari kemudian Ryeowook datang menjenguk Yesung, dia memberi pilihan pada Yesung untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang sekarang dan dia akan bersedia menikah dengan Yesung. Tentu saja Yesung akan memilih kesempatan itu, menikahi perempuan yang menerima dia apa adanya.

" oppa, kita kedatangan tamu istimewa" Ryeowook menuju dapur setelah mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk duduk. Dia mengambil obat di kotak obat dekat dapur. Yesung keluar dari salah satu kamar, dengan kacamata minus bertengger di matanya, dia terlihat semakin dewasa. Tidak, itu sebelum dia melihat Donghae. Yesung langsung meloncat kearah pria itu. " yatuhan Lee Donghae, kau Lee Donghae?!" Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae. Dia kembali menjadi anak-anak

" yak hyung, hyung, hyung" Donghae menyuruh Yesung untuk berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. " oke maaf hae, aku hanya terlalu semangat" katanya kemudian duduk tenang disebelah Donghae.

" kau sama saja seperti dulu" Donghae terkekeh

" jadi ada apa dengan bajumu dan kulitmu itu " Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. " anakmu itu yang melakukannya" Donghae menunjuk anak lelaki dalam gendongan Ryeowook membuat anak itu makin memeluk ibunya ketakutan.

" yak, kau memang benar-benar anakku. Pencuri brengsek seperti dia bisa kau lukai" Yesung tertawa puas. Dan Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ryeowook datang dengan sekotak obat ,Yesung makin tertawa dibuatnya. " yak, untuk apa kau membawakannya ini. tanpa diobati pun tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dia itu seorang penjahat ulung" kata Yesung.

" hei hati-hati disini ada anakmu, kau mau dia nanti mengikutiku. Lagipula aku bukan penjahat lagi, aku sudah masuk sel berkali-kali dan bosan juga. Aku ingin hidup lebih baik" Yesung terdiam wajahnya mulai serius sekarang.

" jangan mencuri lagi, kau bisa bekerja disini" Yesung menepuk pundak Donghae , mata Donghae langsung berbinar itu yang dia perlukan, sebuah pekerjaan. Heechul benar jika kita ingin memperbaiki diri dengan benar pasti selalu ada cara. " jinjja hyung? Ah gomawoyo!" Donghae langsung memeluk Yesung kemudian mencium pipinya.

" hei kalian, Hyunwoon melihat kalian daritadi" itu suara Ryeowook yang membuat Donghae dan Yesung nyengir kuda.

Donghae pulang keapartemennya tengah malam, menghabiskan banyak energinya untuk bercerita bersama Yesung. Dia bisa bekerja lusa kerena besok Yesung berniat untuk libur . artinya Donghae bisa tidur sepuasnya besok, perutnya berbunyi ketika dia memasuki lift. Mengobrol bersama Yesung membuatnya lupa makan dan dia terlalu malas untuk keluar lagi. Sebuah tas pelastik berada di depan pintu apartemennya ketika dia hendak menekan password pintu. Dia memeriksa isinya sekotak kimbab yang nampak begitu menggiurkan untuk orang kelaparan sepertinya, dan sebuah tulisan ada dipinggir kotak itu.

_Untuk makananmu malam ini_

Meskipun tak tertera nama si pengirim namun Donghae tau, yang mengiriminya adalah polisi gila itu. Lagipula siapa yang mau mendekat padanya selain rekan-rekan kerjanya dan tentu saja polisi itu. " dasar gila" katanya, dia masuk dalam apartemennya setelah mengganti password pintu itu, Donghae akan lebih siaga dari sebelumnya agar polisi sialan itu tidak bisa seenaknya lagi memindahkan barang-barang miliknya. Sungguh demi apapun dia sangat membenci polisi itu, dia hadir dibanyak misi Donghae. Dan menangkap Donghae di misi terbesarnya, memasukannya kedalam penjara dan membuat dirinya tak bisa bertemu Hankyung di saat-saat terakhirnya, dia sangat benci itu. Donghae sangat menyayangi Hankyung, sebab dialah orang yang paling menyanyayangi Donghae dengan tulus, masuk kedunia pencurian bukanlah paksaan dari Hankyung, Donghae yang ingin masuk secara sukarela bergabung dengan orang-orang disana, meskipun Hankyung yang mempunyai perkumpulan ini sebenarnya dia tak pernah mengizinkan Donghae untuk masuk dalam jalan sesat itu.

Pikirannya malam ini disibukan dengan memikirkan ayah kesayangannya itu, merindukan setiap tawanya atau bahkan wajah tegasnya. Donghae tak mau menangis berlebihan atas kepergiannya, yang harus dia lakukan hanya hidup lebih baik, Hankyung dulu ingin Donghae menjadi seorang actor karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi Donghae memilih jalan yang berbeda, dia dulu adalah pemuda yang masih belia yang menganggap pekerjaan ayahnya adalah keren seperti di drama action. Dan inilah hasilnya karena egonya dulu, dia tak bisa keluarga lagi dari sana karena namanya sudah terkenal sebagai pencuri ulung. Dan dia harus memperbaiki semuanya dari awal lagi. Belum terlambat selama dia masih hidup.

Harinya terasa berlalu lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di restoran milik Yesung menyibukan dirinya dengan terus bekerja. Sementara Hyuk Jae setiap hari mengunjunginya beralasan sebagai pelanggan disana, dia mengaku pada Yesung bahwa dia adalah Fans Donghae, saking seringnya Hyuk Jae mengunjungi restoran itu, Yesung dan Ryeowook memberikannya kupon untuk potongan harga tiap Hyuk Jae makan disana. Jika tidak direstoran, maka biasanya Hyuk Jae akan menunggu didepan apartemen Donghae memberikan bungkusan yang berisi makanan dan didalamnya selalu terdapat sebuah surat, isinya selalu berbeda setiap harinya kadang juga sama, seperti Lee Donghae aku menyukaimu, kemudian di esoknya Lee Donghae aku sungguh menyukaimu, kemudian 2 hari lagi Lee Donghae aku benar-benar menyukaimu, 3 hari Lee Donghae aku benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Dan Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebagai polisi gila.

Seperti hari ini, Donghae pulang kerja di jam 10 malam. Hyuk Jae tak datang ke restoran hari ini, jika dia datang maka dia akan meminta Donghae yang melayaninya, dia menuntut sebagai pelanggan yang sering datang , dia hanya mau Donghae sebagai pelayannya. Donghae sudah bisa menebak orang itu akan ada didepan apartemennya. Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae datang, dia menyerahkan sekeresek penuh permen dan coklat, kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Donghae membaca surat itu.

_Jangan kelelahan, perbaiki moodmu dengan ini._

_._

Ponselnya terlihat masih bagus, dia menghidupkannya setelah sekian lama menonaktifkannya. Sambil memakan coklat pemberian Hyuk Jae, dia mengecek semua panggilan masuk dan pesan, pesan tidak penting namun salah satu pesan menarik perhatiannya, itu dari Siwon.

_Choi Siwon_

_Penyebab kecelakaan Hankyung adalah seorang polisi yang menembak ban mobilnya, mobil itu oleng dan menabrak pembatas jalan hingga meluncur kedalam air tenang di bawahnya. Saat itu Hankyung sudah terluka parah dikepala karena benturan dari pembatas jalan dan tenggelam. Upacara kematian dilaksanakan 2 hari kemudian._

Donghae keluar rumah ditengah malam, dia menelpon Siwon menggunakan telepon umum. Dan sangat beruntung karena Siwon tak mengganti nomor ponselnya.

" Siwon beritahu aku siapa polisi itu. Aku Donghae"

" itu sudah lama" kata Siwon diseberang dengan suara serak sepertinya dia sudah tidur.

" Park Jung Soo? Dia ketua polisi kurasa hanya dia yang bisa menangkap Hankyung"

" bukan, sudahlah Hae. Aku tau kau sangat sedih. Jangan membunuhnya, kau tidak pernah membunuh" Kata Siwon.

" siapa dia, aku hanya ingin tahu "

" namanya Lee Hyuk Jae, dia polisi yang pintar" Donghae terkejut, dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut.

" aku harus membunuhnya!" kata Donghae kemudian menutup telepon itu secara sepihak.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Main cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warning : BL/yaoi/ boyxboy, typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

**Disini ada sedikit adegan plus plusnya ya, yang merasa dibawah umur hati hati hehehe**

Donghae berdiri mematung didepan telepon umum malam itu, dia menggenggam ponselnya udara disini sangatlah dingin dan pemuda itu keluar tanpa sempat memakai jaket, jari jemari Donghae terasa beku, namun dia merasa ada yang lebih beku di dalam sana, rongga dada sebelah kirinya kian menggigil kedinginan terlalu kedinginan hingga rasanya seperti tertusuk. Entah , dia merasa fakta ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya, padahal Hyuk Jae sudah terbiasa menangkapnya , ini hal yang berbeda cerita yang berbeda dan masalah yang berbeda, ini tentang Hankyung dan Hyuk Jae ya mungkin itu alasannya karena ini bukan tentang dirinya dan polisi itu. Donghae pulang keapartemennya dengan langkah terseok, jika saja masa aktif kartu ponselnya aktif dia tak usah repot-repot untuk keluar di tengah cuaca dingin ini, udaranya menusuk tepat dijantungnya.

.

Hari ini Hyuk Jae tidak datang menemuinya, di kedai Yesung . Donghae mengernyit heran, jadi kemana pria itu atau mungkin dia sudah tau tentang rencana Donghae. Untuk mengisi waktu sorenya, karena dia mendapat kerja pagi tadi Donghae mendatangi rumah Hankyung , hanya satu orang yang masih menghuni rumah itu dia namja berwajah imut dan menyeramkan. Dia adalah lelaki yang paling bisa diandalkan diantara para pencuri lain termasuk Donghae. Lee Sungmin, dia terlalu indah untuk menjadi seorang penjahat. Ketika Donghae membuka pintu tinggi itu, seketika kenangan langsung menyergapnya memori-memori tentang masa kecilnya bersama Hankyung dan teman-temannya yang lain terlalu indah untuk sekedar menjadi kenangan, Donghae tau dia adalah seorang lelaki yang tak terkalahkan seharusnya, tapi izinkan dia kali ini dikalahkan oleh kelemahan hatinya, terasa begitu sesak jika tak ia keluarkan sekarang, bulir-bulir air matanya mulai menetes satu demi satu, dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa lebar yang dulu pernah dirusaknya bersama Sungmin saat sedang mencoba senjata baru mereka.

" aku sudah menebak itu dirimu " Donghae terlalu hafal suara itu.

" aku ingin menjengukmu " Sungmin datang dengan 2 cangkir teh hangat di tangannya, sangat cocok untuk udara sore hari ini.

Sungmin mendekat kearah Donghae, dia datang untuk merengkuh tubuh namja itu mendekapnya dan membagikan hangat tubuhnya pada badan Donghae yang terasa beku. Ya , sungmin bisa merasakan pusat kebekuan tubuh itu dimana, karena dia juga punya pusat kebekuan yang sama. Hatinya. Adik kecilnya itu bergetar dan Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Donghae.

" buat hatimu lega, kemudian hiduplah dengan baik " Sungmin menepuk punggung Donghae, penjahat juga manusia bukan, dari sekian banyak orang mereka juga punya seseorang yang akan mereka tangisi kepergiannya. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya ketika dirasanya Donghae mulai tenang, Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , matanya lumayan membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

" kurasa tehnya masih hangat, minumlah untuk membuat hatimu lebih tenang" Sungmin menyodorkan cangkir itu dan meminumnya, rasa hangat dan manis menjalar ketenggorokannya kemudian dia tersenyum .

" hyung, aku punya sebuah rencana" buka Donghae

" apa?"

"aku akan membunuh Hyuk Jae "

" Hyuk Jae? Aku mengenal orang itu, dia sangat terkenal dikalangan penjahat"

" ya, dia polisi paling berengsek"

" jangan, kau tak pernah membunuh "

" ini akan jadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya hyung"

" lalu apa rencanamu?"

" belum kurancang, tapi secepatnya" Sungmin mengangguk. " jadi, tolong bantu aku Hyung" lanjut Donghae setelah meneguk tehnya, kali ini Sungmin mengernyit. " meskipun ini pembunuhan pertama untukmu, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian" .

" tidak Hyung, aku perlu bantuan. Aku perlu sesuatu sekarang" Donghae berdiri dia berjalan menuju kamar Hankyung dulu, kamar itu telah berubah sekarang terasa kosong dan hampa, tapi Donghae tak mau larut dengan suasana itu, dia tau Sungmin yang sering tidur didalam kamar itu. Dia membuka lemari kecil yang ada disudut kamar, memencet beberapa kode untuk membukanya. Pistol itu masih disana, dia mengambil pistol dengan ukuran paling kecil untuk melindungi dirinya. Dilihatnya Sungmin masih duduk santai disana setelah ia keluar dari kamar itu.

" kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Donghae mengangguk dia menunjukan pistol tersebut. " kenapa tidak yang lebih bagus, kudengar dia polisi yang pintar" komentar Sungmin, Donghae menggeleng. " aku hanya perlu ini. kuhubungi kau ketika aku perlu bantuan" Sungmin menaikan jempolnya dan Donghae meninggalakan kediaman itu, markas besar mereka dulu.

.

Di jam 9 malam, Donghae hanya terdiam duduk disofanya, lagi-lagi dia memeriksa barang yang telah ditinggalnya lama, kondisinya sudah berdebu namun sepertinya masih bisa digunakan. Dia membuka PC miliknya, hanya sekedar iseng mengecek data apa saja yang telah disimpannya didalam benda ini. sebagian diantaranya adalah rencana tentang misi-misi berbahaya, data terakhirnya adalah file tentang Lee Hyuk Jae, Hankyung yang mengirimkan untuknya karena banyak anggota telah tertangkap oleh polisi itu. Hankyung sangat cerdas, dia bisa memperbaharui data terbaru tentang Lee Hyuk Jae tiap tahunnya karena Donghae tak akan bisa kabur lagi jika Hyuk Jae sudah melihatnya. Dia polisi satu-satunya yang berhasil menangkap Donghae. Maka dari itu Hankyung selalu mewanti-wanti Donghae tentang keberadaan polisi itu, tapi apa mau dikata Donghae tertangkap lagi oleh polisi itu, bukan karena dia tidak pintar atau tidak pandai mengatur strategi, itu karena strategi yang diatur Hyuk Jae untuk menangkapnya jauh dari prediksi Donghae. Hyuk Jae punya strategi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Berbicara tentang manusia itu, Donghae mengernyit ketika Hyuk Jae tidak datang, biasanya dia akan datang di jam 8 malam, tapi sekarang sudah jam 9. Donghae mengendikan bahu ,dia kembali menyibukan diri dengan layar datar didepannya. Meskipun tak ada niat untuk mencuri lagi, tapi dia cukup tertarik membaca ulang tentang misi-misinya yang gagal karena Hyuk Jae. Matanya mulai terasa perih ketika terlalu lama menatap sinar radiasi, Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi tidur saja. Tapi, setelah dia berbaring di tempat tidur itu dia malah tak bisa memejamkan mata , Donghae hanya menggulingkan badannya kesana kemari untuk membuang rasa bosannya, sampai bel apartemennya berbunyi. Donghae membuka pintu itu, Hyuk Jae berdiri didepannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, wajahnya lebam dan bibirnya sedikit mengelurkan darah Donghae tau Hyuk Jae baru saja habis mencuci wajahnya karena bulir-bulir airnya masih terlihat disekitar anak rambutnya, dia mencucinya dengan tergesa sehingga darahnya tak hilang sempurna. Hyuk Jae menampilkan senyum gusinya, saat Donghae melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Namun seperti biasa dia hanya menyodorkan kantung plastik berwarna hitam untuk Donghae, ada yang berbeda dari kertas suratnya, biasanya Hyuk Jae hanya memakai robekan kertas dengan tulisan sekedarnya, namun yang ini kertasnya berwarna biru dan terlipat dengan rapi, kertas itu menarik perhatian Donghae maka dia memutuskan untuk membacanya lebih dulu.

_Lee Donghae, pacaranlah denganku._

Donghae berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum sangat meisterius senyum yang menyeramkan senyum jahat yang pernah ada di wajahnya. Dia menoleh pada Hyuk Jae yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Donghae mengejar lelaki itu, dia menarik lengannya sehingga Hyuk Jae dapat menatapnya, wajahnya sedikit pucat lebamnya terlihat mulai membengkak.

" ada apa?" kata Hyuk Jae masih menampilkan senyum gusinya. " kau tak ingin mendengar jawabanku?" Hyuk Jae terkekeh kemudian menggeleng, " tidak, aku tak mau nantinya ditolak dan sakit hati" katanya dengan senyuman lembut . " lalu kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Hyuk Jae tampak berpikir "aku juga tidak tau, aku merasa aku hanya perlu menanyakannya tanpa perlu tau jawabannya".

Donghae mendecih, membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu dari hal itu. Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya di baju Hyuk Jae.

" dasar gay!" kata Donghae, Hyuk Jae tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit, ini yang dia takutkan jika pertanyaan nekad itu dia tulis begitu saja. Respon yang tidak diharapkannya akan sangat melukai perasaannya.

Hyuk Jae menggeleng " Lee Donghae, aku tidak gay, hanya kebetulan saja aku menyukai seorang pria dan kebetulan juga itu dirimu. Kalau kau menolak tidak apa, tapi tolong jangan menghina perasaanku padamu. Dia sungguh tidak bersalah dalam hal ini" suara Hyuk Jae terdengar sangat memilukan dia tak bisa mengontrol gejolak rasa sakit yang diciptakan Donghae untuknya. Hyuk Jae hanya jatuh cinta pada Lee Donghae, melihat senyuman Donghae sejak kecil membuatnya terbiasa dan dia telah menyadarinya, dia memang jatuh cinta sekalipun Donghae adalah seorang pencuri kelas atas. Apa ada aturan hukum bahwa polisi tak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang pencuri? Hyuk Jae telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona seorang pencuri bernama Lee Donghae.

Hyuk Jae hanya mematung disana, kemudian dia meninggalkan Donghae saat pria itu tak buka suara lagi. Donghe menarik paksa Hyuk Jae masuk kedalam apartemennya, kemudian menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

" aku mau " Donghae bergumam mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

" apa?" Hyuk Jae mendekat kearah Donghae hanya untuk mendengarkan gerak bibir pria itu.

" aku akan menjadi pacarmu".

" kau kasian padaku?"

" tidak"

" kurasa kau tak benar-benar menyukaiku"

" ya, itu benar. Tapi aku akan mencobanya denganmu" Hyuk Jae terdiam, dia juga bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang. " ada apa dengan wajahmu" Tanya Donghae lagi, saat Hyuk Jae hanya mematung ditempatnya.

" ini hasil dari tugas yang aku jalani hari ini" Donghae hanya mengangguk, dia tak mau bertanya lebih dalam.

" duduklah, kau bisa menginap disini"

Donghae mengambilkan air es untuk mengompres luka Hyuk Jae, dia meletakkanya begitu saja diatas meja.

" kau tidak romantis sekali" kata Hyuk Jae sambil mengompres lukanya sendiri. " kau tak perlu bantuan" Donghae terdengar sangat cuek. Donghae membuka sebungkus coklat yang kemarin diberikan Hyuk Jae untuknya. " ini untukmu!" Donghae menyuapi Hyuk Jae tiba-tiba hingga reflek saja dia membuka mulutnya, namun setelahnya pria dengan wajah lebam itu tersenyum menampilkan gigi dan gusinya.

.

Hyuk Jae tak tau harus bersikap apa dia malam ini, dia sedikit canggung karena beberapa jam yang lalu baru saja berpacaran dengan Lee Donghae. Tapi pria itu seperti tidak peduli padanya, dia sekarang sedang membaca buku entah apa dan Hyuk Jae tak mengerti mengapa dia terus saja menatapnya. Hyuk Jae bisa saja memainkan ponselnya atau menyalakan tv yang telah berdebu ini. atau mungkin yang lebih menantang dia bisa merayu Donghae, membisikan pria itu dengan kata-kata romantis, tapi sepertinya tidak karena mereka sesama lelaki , atau mungkin dia bisa saja mencium pria itu dengan lembut kemudian mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat dan romantis. Ya, itu jika otak Hyuk Jae tak berpikir dengan benar. Mereka baru saja berpacaran dan Hyuk Jae sudah berpikir melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

" kau merasa bosan?" Donghae masih membalik-balik halaman bukunya.

" iya kurasa sedikit" Hyuk Jae menghela nafas

" tidur saja, lukamu akan cepat sembuh ketika tertidur"

Hyuk Jae hanya menurut saja, dia membaringkan badannya disamping Donghae yang masih sibuk membaca. Tempat tidur sederhana yang cukup untuk 2 orang itu terasa nyaman dan hangat untuk Hyuk Jae, aroma khas Lee Donghae tertempel di selimut juga bantalnya Hyuk Jae sangat menyukainya. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, matanya mulai terasa mengantuk dan dia menuju kealam mimpinya, bagaimanapun badannya juga terasa remuk setelah bertugas tadi.

Donghae tersenyum dibalik bukunya, ini kesempatan emas karena orang yang menjadi targetnya sangat dekat sekali dengannya. Bodoh sekali memang seorang Hyuk Jae itu, dia tak tau bagaimana Donghae dan rencananya, dimana polisi dengan strategi tak tertebaknya. Kenapa mudah sekali menipunya dengan sedikit kata cinta didalamnya, untuk pertama kalinya Donghae merasa bersyukur karena Hyuk Jae menyukainya, dan itu membuat misinya semakin mudah.

Donghae memastikan bahwa Hyuk Jae sudah benar-benar tertidur, kemudian dia mengeluarkan senjata yang tadi sore diambilnya. Dilihatnya wajah Hyuk Jae untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia mati di tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum iblis perlahan tapi pasti pria itu menempelkan pistol itu dikepala Hyuk Jae. 1 detik…2 detik…3 detik… Donghae hampir saja melepaskan anak pelurunya, namun Hyuk Jae bergerak ditidurnya, Donghae panik dia meletakan pistol itu dilaci diamping tempat tidur Hyuk Jae, Donghae telah mengamankan peluru tersebut ketika menyembunyikannya agar Hyuk Jae tak curiga.

Hyuk Jae terbangun karena merasa tubuhnya terhimpit, saat dia membuka mata dia melihat dada Donghae telah berada di atas wajahnya sementara tangannya terulur di laci, dia tak tau apa yang sedang Donghae lakukan.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Donghae sedikit terkejut karena Hyuk Jae terbangun. " aku lupa dimana meletakan ponselku, makanya aku mencarinya" ucapnya dengan tenang, dia mendorong pistol itu masuk lebih dalam lalu menutup laci tersebut, Hyuk Jae mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang sehingga ketika Donghae menolehkan wajahnya dia langsung berhadapan dengan tatapan mata Hyuk Jae. Donghae mematung disana, Hyuk Jae terlihat begitu tampan jika sedang serius.

Entah punya keberanian dari mana Hyuk Jae menarik punggung Donghae agar semakin dekat dengannya. "bolehkah aku menciummu?" Donghae masih kaget, dia tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng namun sudah terlanjur karena bibir Hyuk Jae telah menempel dengannya, sekalipun dia menggeleng sekarang Hyuk Jae mungkin saja tak akan melepaskannya. Bibir itu kemudian melumatnya dengan sangat pelan, dengan sedikit berani dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Donghae, pria yang lebih pasif hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk membuka mulut ketika lidah Hyuk Jae terasa memaksa dengan ketukan halus di bibirnya.

Semakin lama ciuman itu terasa semakin manis untuk Donghae, dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas ciuman itu Hyuk Jae memang handal dalam bidang ini. Donghae melingkarkan lenganya disekitar leher Hyuk Jae, mendorong pelan kepala itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Kupu-kupu seakan menari-nari dalam dadanya begitu menyesakan dan menyenangkan. Donghae tak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Hyuk Jae melepaskannya membuat Donghae sedikit merasa kecewa, pemuda dengan senyum gusi itu tersenyum lembut pada Donghae yang terlihat muram, Hyuk Jae hanya mau membenarkan posisi mereka yang terasa tak nyaman kemudian dengan lembut lagi Hyuk Jae mencium kembali kekasihnya itu, dengan irama yang masih terjaga dimenit-menit pertama namun untuk selanjutnya benteng Hyuk Jae roboh, dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan perasaannya untuk seutuhnya memilik Donghae. Hyuk Jae benar-benar tidak bisa.

Hyuk Jae sekarang telah berada dileher Donghae dia mengecup leher itu sesekali, kemudian menyesapnya pelan, dia tak mau membuat Donghae terganggu dengan warna kemerahan dilehernya maka dia turun lebih bawah lagi mengira-ngira tempat itulah yang tak akan terlihat oleh banyak orang, Hyuk Jae menyesapnya dan memberikan tanda cinta disana. Tangannya turun lagi menuju dada bidang Donghae dia bisa merasakan dua tonjolan kecil dibalik kaus tipis yang digunakan kekasihnya itu, dia mencoba menyentuhnya dengan sangat pelan membuat Donghae bergetar. Hyuk Jae hanya ingin memastikan bahwa namja itu tak menolak, namun dia semakin tak peduli ketika melihat ekspresi sensual saat Hyuk Jae terus saja menyentuh tonjolan itu. Hyuk Jae brutal dia membuka kaus tipis itu dengan sedikit paksa karena Donghae menolaknya, namun setelah berhasil mendapatkannya Hyuk Jae tak bisa melepaskannya. Hyuk Jae berkali-kali bergumam meminta maaf pada Donghae namun dia terlalu buta untuk berhenti. Hyuk Jae tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya ketika pria dibawahnya menggelinjang karena sentuhannya. Tanganya beralih ke tonjolan lainnya kemudian memainkannya, dia benar-benar gila oleh Donghae terlalu gila bahkan.

Donghae tak pernah berpikir akan melakukannya sejauh ini, tapi tanda cinta didadanya membuatnya tak bisa menolak, entah pergi kemana iblis pembunuh dalam dirinya tadi. Merasakan hangat dan halusnya sentuhan seorang polisi yang katanya sialan itu, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti, dia merutuki dirinya karena tak bisa menolak, atau dia memang menginginkannya. Yang jelas Donghae sudah tak bisa berpikir logis, urusan membunuh Hyuk Jae bisa dia pikirkan belakangan, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sentuhan jari jemari Hyuk Jae, lelaki itu sedikit mengerang ketika Hyuk Jae kembali mengulum jakunnya dan memberikan kecupan di bibirnya. Mereka berhenti sesaat, hanya saling berpandang Hyuk Jae dengan tatapan penuh cintanya, Donghae bisa merasakannya dia pencuri yang masih punya hati tentunya, disana didalam mata Hyuk Jae dia bisa merasakan kehadiran cinta. Hyuk Jae punya cinta untuknya,Hyuk Jae membelai wajah Donghae membuat Donghae memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Tunggu, kenapa dia harus menikamatinya dia tak boleh melakukan itu untuk seseorang yang akan dibunuhnya, baru saja Donghae akan membebaskan dirinya dari polisi itu, tapi terlambat karena polisi sialan itu berhasil menggenggam titik sensitive Donghae yang berada diantara selangkangannya. Membuat Donghae tak bisa berkutik ataupun melawan. Donghae bisa melihat pria itu menegang sangat keras namun masih tertahan oleh celana yang dikenakannya.

Donghae tak peduli tentang dirinya gila atau tidak, dia hanya ingin menuntaskannya dengan segera. Donghae menjambak rambut Hyuk Jae ketika dirasakannya lidah itu menyantuh ujung kejantanannya membuat Donghae bergetar dan mengerang sekaligus, temponya semakin cepat tiap detiknya dan dia tak bisa menahan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" H..yuuuk menyikirlahh!" katanya ketika dirasa cairannya akan segera keluar, namun Hyuk Jae seakan tak peduli lagi dia terus mempercepat temponya bahkan sampai Donghae merasa benar-benar diujung dia mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Hyuk Jae. Dia tersenyum lembut, dia mencium Donghae dibibir membagi cairan itu untuk diraup mereka berdua, entah kenapa Donghae tak menolak dan hanya ikut memangut bibir Hyuk Jae. Rasanya sungguh tidak adil ketika dia melihat tonjolan diantara selangkangan Hyuk Jae terus berdiri. Hyuk Jae tak pernah meminta Donghae untuk memuaskannya, tapi ini semua dorongan alami dari dirinya, disela-sela ciuman mereka Donghae menjepit tonjolan itu dengan lututnya membuat Hyuk Jae menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" aku tak apa…" bohong. Donghae sangat tau pria itu tersiksa dengan ini. " berhenti bicara dan mari kita lanjutkan" kali ini Donghae yang menciumnya dengan penuh gairah sementara lututnya menggesek bagian bawah pria itu, Hyuk Jae mengerang ketika sentuhan Donghae kelewat sensual untuknya. Donghae mendorong dada Hyuk Jae membuat posisi mereka berbalik, dengan segera dia melepaskan celana yang masih menempel di kejantanan Hyuk Jae. Sentuhan Donghae benar-benar membuat Hyuk Jae senang, meskipun sesekali dia terkekeh karena Donghae terlihat belum berpengalaman. Hyu Jae klimaks agak lama dan Donghae mulai merasa pegal dimulutnya, dia mengganti peran mulutnya dengan tangan kemudian mengocoknya dengan cepat, hingga tak beberapa lama pria itu klimaks juga.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum ketika melihat mereka berdua berkeringat, dia tak mau melakukan yang lebih dulu karena dia masih menghargai Donghae. Kejadian tadi asli kecelakaan dan kecerobohan egonya, lagipula Donghae terlihat telah kelelahan, dia memutuskan menannyakannya lain waktu. Hyuk Jae tidur berhadapan dengan Donghae, menyisir rambut-rambut Donghae menjadi hobi barunya manatap manik mata itu menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang, Hyuk Jae mengecup bibir Donghae sebelum dia tertidur.

" aku mencintaimu ".

.

TBC

**Fiuh.. dikeroyok banyak tugas karena udah mau UN buat frustasi juga ya, ditambah galo gara-gara SS6 ( curhatan gak penting). ngomong-ngomong makasih yang udah review ya kalian membuat aku lebih semangat lagi ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Main cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warning : BL/yaoi/ boyxboy, typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

**yang dibawah umur hati-hati ya adegannya plus plus.**

Donghae terbangun dipagi hari, ototnya terasa pegal sekali. Saat dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap kesisi yang berbeda dia menemukan Hyuk Jae yang tengah tertidur, Donghae diam sebentar sebelum dia teringat kejadian semalam ,dia memukul dahinya keras. Lelaki itu meneliti Hyuk Jae sebentar, meragukan kalau Hyuk Jae bisa dengan mudah dibunuh, Donghae harus memutar otaknya kembali merancang strategi baru untuk memusnahkan lelaki gila ini. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu lumayan lama, masalahnya yang dia ingin bunuh adalah polisi dengan banyak pemikiran yang tak bisa Donghae tebak. Hyuk Jae menggliat ketika suara cicit burung membangunkannya , sinar matahari mulai masuk kedalam gorden yang masih menutup jendela. Melihat Hyuk Jae mulai mengerjap Donghae pura-pura tertidur lagi, dia tak tau harus bagaimana setelah perbuatan mereka semalam. Setelah dipikir-pikir bukannya Hyuk Jae cukup berani di hari pertama mereka berpacaran, lihat saja kelakuannya meskipun wajahnya babak belur dan pucat saat itu tapi dia masih punya tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu, sesekali Donghae memaki dalam hati, memaki Hyuk Jae karena pria itu sangatlah mesum dan seenaknya, atau mungkin dia memaki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa lepas dari jeratan Hyuk Jae semalam, dan entahlah Donghae tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Oke kita lihat saja nanti.

Hyuk Jae melihat Donghae yang masih terpejam, dia tersenyum penuh makna , tidak seperti biasanya bukan senyuman gusi dengan rona lawakan seperti yang biasa dia tampilkan pada Kyuhyun Kibum atau Leeteuk di kantor, ini senyuman yang lain senyum yang amat berbeda, sepertinya Hyuk Jae masih merasa berada di mimpi karena Donghae ada di sebelahnya, dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dari yang dia bayangkan, mengingat Donghae adalah salah satu penjahat berhati beku mungkin, itu hanya pemikiran seorang Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae mengulurkan tangannya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Donghae, tapi tangan Hyuk Jae seperti tertempel disana, dia tak ingin pergi dari wajah Donghae tangannya terus saja mengusap helaian-helaian rambut hitam milik kekasihnya, tangan itu turun meuju mata Donghae yang masih terpejam menelusuri tiap jengkal wajah Donghae. Sentuhan lembut Hyuk Jae membuat Donghae membuka matanya.

CUP

Bibir itu menempel sebentar di bibirnya, membuat Donghae yang baru saja membuka mata terlonjak.

" selamat pagi " kata Hyuk Jae tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Donghae.

'sialan' pekik Donghae dalam hati ketika Hyuk Jae berhasil mencuri ciumannya pagi ini.

Hyuk Jae bangkit dari tempat tidur meraih ponselnya diatas meja.

" kyu, sepertinya aku akan terlambat lagi" sambungan di seberang membuat keningnya berkerut

" arra, aku tahu tentang kakek-kakek bernama Park Jungsoo itu" Hyuk Jae terkekeh lagi

" aku akan menerima hukumannya nanti " katanya yang terakhir, kemudian Hyuk Jae meletakan ponselnya diatas meja, dia menuju kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah untuk menyegarkan mata yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk itu, tapi tadi pemandangan ditengah-tengah rasa mengantuknya sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kini pemandangan indah yang dia lihat di pagi hari ikut bangkit dari tempat tidur membersihkan ulah mereka semalam. Hyuk Jae tersenyum lagi, seperti senyumannya tidak akan pernah habis. Tapi waktu terus saja mengejarnya, dia harus cepat bergegas jika tidak ingin Park Jungsoo atasannya mengomel panjang lebar karena seringnya dia terlambat.

" Donghae, aku harus berangkat kerja" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hyuk Jae, kemudian dia hanya mengangguk membuat Hyuk Jae sedikit kecewa. Hyuk Jae mengacak rambut Donghae hingga berantakan sebelum ia pergi, memberikan senyuman gusi pada pria itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum kembali padanya ,dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja pada lelaki itu agar kejadian semalam tak terjadi lagi. setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup Donghae menghempaskan dirinya dikasur yang sempat ia rapikan tadi, dia menghela nafas begitu dalam menimbang-nimbang kelakuan liarnya semalam, lelaki yang seharusnya ia bunuh malah berhasil menidurinya semalam, oke itu bukan meniduri seutuhnya tapi tetap saja mereka berada di ranjang yang sama dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Dia berguling-guling begitu saja diatas ranjangnya, setelah lelah menyalahkan diri sendiri dia melihat jam dinding dan ini waktunya untuk kembali bekerja.

.

Hyuk Jae bersiul-siul disepanjang jalannya , tadi pagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya untuk menghadap pada Park Jungsoo. Sebenarnya dia tau itu bukanlah kabar yang baik untuk keselamatannya, tapi entah kenapa pria bernama Lee Donghae merubah moodnya pagi ini. Hyuk Jae berdeham dan menegakkan badannya sebelum memasuki ruangan itu ia mengetok tegas pintu itu kemudian masuk kedalamnya, pria yang duduk dimeja menatapnya tajam, Hyuk Jae memberi hormat sebelum mendekat kearah Park Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Hyuk Jae merinding.

Hyuk Jae di skors selama seminggu menjaga gedung penjara bersama Kibum sementara tugasnya diambil alih oleh Kyuhyun, bukan hanya hari ini saja dia terlambat dia sudah sering terlambat karena matanya yang setiap pagi selalu mengantuk. Hyuk Jae terus bersiul membuat Kibum menatapnya aneh.

" mwo? Tak pernah melihat orang bersiul?" Kibum geleng-geleng merasa malas mendengar ocehan Hyuk Jae.

" berapa kali kau terlambat sampai Leeteuk menghukumu seperti ini?" Kibum memilih duduk disamping Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae berpikir sambil memainkan jarinya menghitung berapa kali dia terlambat.

" 2 minggu yang lalu aku terlambat 3 kali, kemudian seminggu yang lalu aku terlambat 2 kali, minggu ini aku terlambat setiap hari " katanya enteng, Kibum menatapnya cengo " kau hebat sekali " Kibum bertepuk tangan seperti kagum pada kemampuan Hyuk Jae. Ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka Leeteuk datang membawa sebuah map, dia langsung meletakkannya di meja yang mereka berdua duduki.

" kita punya buronan baru, Lee Sungmin. Dia sangat handal dan gesit, pelajari datanya" Hyuk Jae sudah akan mengambil map tersebut dan membukanya tapi Leeteuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Kibum kau pelajari dengan serius, pimpinan misi ini adalah Kyuhyun, dan kau tetap disini " Hyuk Jae menghela nafas sementara Kibum terkikik geli setelah kepergian Leeteuk.

" hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, kau terlihat sangat bahagia" Kibum tertawa " tidak, aku bukan bahagia hanya saja senang sekali, jagalah dengan baik penjara ini arra.." Hyuk Jae merengut, dia tidak diijinkan ikut misi dan misi ini adalah rencana besar karena menangkap seorang Lee Sungmin yang bahkan sekalipun belum pernah tertangkap, wajahnya juga belum pernah ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan Leeteuk sekalipun.

.

Terlalu larut dari jam pulangnya, Hyuk Jae memasuki rumah mungil dan sederhana namun nyaman itu. sebenarnya dia tidak berniat datang ke apartemen Donghae, tapi rasa rindu dalam dadanya terlalu berlebihan dan sulit untuk dikendalikan, dia seakan lupa dengan keletihan setelah pulang kerja, yang dipikirannya hanyalah Donghae ,Donghae ,dan Donghae. Tiap membayangkan senyum atau lekuk wajah pria itu semangatnya seperti kembali hidup. Dia tak peduli seberapa banyak dia telah jatuh cinta pada pencuri itu atau mungkin dia telah jatuh terlalu dalam, Hyuk Jae sungguh tak peduli dia hanya ingin bersama pria itu lebih lama setiap harinya.

Hyuk Jae berdiri menggigil di depan pintu apartemen Donghae, beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka senyum yang awalnya telah mengembang dibibirnya luntur seketika, bertelanjang dada bertubuh tinggi dan berbadan atletis berdiri didepannya itu bukan Donghae, lelaki itu menatap Hyuk Jae bingung.

" siapa?" katanya.

" kau siapa"

" Choi Siwon" kemudian Donghae keluar dari dalam kamarnya, wajahnya terlihat berkeringat dengan rambut yang berantakan.

" kau?" kata Donghae ketika melihat Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum memaksakan bibirnya untuk di tarik keatas " kau terlihat sangat kacau, perbaiki moodmu dengan ini" dia menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi permen dan coklat.

" kau tak ingin masuk?" tawar Donghae dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. " tidak aku akan tidur di rumah " Hyuk Jae ingin cepat pergi dari sana, katakan saja dia pengecut karena lari dari masalah, Hyuk Jae bisa saja memukul Siwon tadi tapi dia merasa takut, takut kalau nantinya dialah yang salah atau dialah yang dipermainkan oleh Donghae, maka dari itu pergi adalah cara terbaik untuknya saat ini.

Tadi sebelum dia pergi kerumah Donghae, lelahnya seakan tidak terasa namun sekarang lelahnya terasa dua kali lipat dibandingkan biasanya. Atau mungkin dia memang cemburu, semua perasaan dan pikiran buruk ada di kepalanya. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia tak menanyakan saja siapa Siwon itu dan malah pergi dengan segala kecemburuannya, dia bukan seorang lelaki pengecut, dia hanya merasa takut. Takut menerima kenyataan jika saja Siwon adalah kekasih lama Donghae yang ditinggal di penjara saat itu, dan Donghae mempermainkan dirinya dengan memanfaatkan perasaan Hyuk Jae yang mendalam padanya.

Hyuk Jae tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, dia terlalu lelah untuk terus berpikir tentang nasib buruknya. Malam ini Hyuk Jae hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak dan tanpa beban, dia vacum dari tugas berburu para penjahat pintar selama sebulan karena di skors, ya Leeteuk menambah masa hukumannya karena Kyuhyun menjadi pimpinan misi untuk mencari Sungmin. Itu bagus,setidaknya setiap malam Hyuk Jae tak usah mencorat coret kertas atau mengotak-atik komputernya untuk merancang rencana, Hyuk Jae hanya ingin tidur dan datang keesokan hari dengan tidak terlambat.

Kemudian di hari berikutnya, hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu, setelah kejadian itu Hyuk Jae selalu bersembunyi dibalik pesan-pesan yang dia kirimkan, malah dia sama sekali tak pernah memunculkan dirinya di depan Donghae. Bukan pengecut, hanya saja Hyuk Jae tak mau menerima kenyataan jikalau Siwon adalah kekasih Donghae, jadi biarkan saja dia memiliki Donghae dengan cara seperti ini. di hari ketiga sejak malam itu, Hyuk Jae menulis surat di pagi hari sebelum ia berangkat kerja seperti biasa dia meletakkannya di depan pintu apartemen Donghae di pagi buta, sebuah tas plastik sederhana dengan bubur dan surat didalamnya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum menatap pintu itu, membayangkan kekasihnya masih tertidur, dia sengaja membelikan bubur itu untuk sarapan Donghae. Di hari ke 7 Hyuk Jae meletakkan tas plastic itu lagi, kali ini isinya adalah nasi kari untuk sarapan Donghae, seperti biasa dia tersenyum lagi pada pintu itu sebelum berangkat kerja. Seperti orang gila yang patah hati, Hyuk Jae melakukan hal itu 7 hari berturut-turut tersenyum pada pintu apartemen 7 hari berturut-turut dan menulis surat yang sama 7 hari berturut-turut walaupun Donghae sama sekali tak pernah membalas ataupun mengunjunginya, bahkan nomor telepon pun mereka belum pernah bertukar. Hyuk Jae punya cara yang berbeda untuk menyukai seorang Lee Donghae dengan hati bekunya.

.

Donghae tidak sedang pura-pura tidak tahu tentang tingkah laku Hyuk Jae, 6 hari ini di jam enam pagi dia selalu berdiri di dekat pintunya, memperhatikan seseorang lewat lubang kecil disana. Dia adalah orang yang mengantarkan sarapan tiap paginya. Donghae sempat berpikir bahwa Hyuk Jae punya toko karena setiap hari dia tak pernah absen memberi Donghae tas plastik, dan pagi ini Donghae melakukan hal yang sama dia mengamati Hyuk Jae yang tersenyum pada pintu apartemennya. Donghae tau alasan Hyuk Jae terus menghindarinya adalah karena Siwon, sepertinya lelaki itu telah salah paham.

_**Flashback**_

" siapa dia?" Tanya Siwon yang langsung melemparkan dirinya ke sofa.

" Hyuk Jae " Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di Kasur, kepalanya amat pusing dan ruangan itu terasa berputar.

" jangan katakan kau…" Siwon menggantung kalimatnya, dia kini bangkit dari sofa.

" bisakah kau diam, aku sedang sakit dan apa-apaan itu pakai bajumu!" protes Donghae

" yaya, disini panas sekali kau tau. Jadi kau berniat balas dendam padanya?" Siwon mengambil stetoskop di dalam tas selempangnya dia duduk dekat Donghae kemudian memeriksa keadaan Donghae.

" Donghae, kau demam tinggi. Istirahat saja untuk saat ini, aku sudah membawakan kau obat dari rumah sakit tadi, kuletakan diatas meja, arra.." Donghae mengangguk kemudian menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

" Donghae aku pulang " Donghae hanya bergumam untuk membalas pamitan Siwon.

_**Flashback End**_

Bulan terlihat begitu indah diatas kepala Donghae, dia baru saja pulang kerja dari kedai Yesung , jaket tebalnya sudah sedikit basah karena gerimis turun malam ini, Donghae memperhatikan sekelilingnya, beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang dan pejalan kaki yang lain meramaikan malam, Donghae tak akan pulang ke apartemennya, dia menemui Hyuk Jae. Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae memasuki pintu tinggi itu, dia bahkan masih sangat hafal apa yang ada didalamnya, kemudian dia menuju sebuah ruangan membukannya tanpa mengetuknya. Penghuni didalam tercekat merasa sedikit kaget, dia terlihat sedang membenahi peralatannya dan bersiap pulang.

" maaf, tapi aku mencari Hyuk Jae " katanya pada penghuni ruangan yang ternyata bukan Hyuk Jae itu.

" oh dia di sel " Donghae mengernyit merasa bingung, bukankah pemilik ruangan ini adalah Hyuk Jae? Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun yang ada disini. " dia di skors selama sebulan karena sering terlambat, tugasnya sementara aku yang menggantikan" Kyuhyun menjelaskan karena melihat kerutan dikening lelaki itu.

" bisa aku menemuinya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum " tentu, kurasa dia belum pulang" kemudian Kyuhyun mengantar Donghae ke kantor Kibum di gedung yang berbeda.

Pantulan cahaya bulan seakan membuat penjara itu terasa lebih terang, Donghae hanya masih tak percaya dia kemari bukan untuk di hukum melainkan mencari seorang polisi yang dulu menghukumnya, dari kejauhan bisa dilihatnya Hyuk Jae sibuk seorang diri entah apa yang di kerjakan pria itu, wajahnya terlihat terlalu serius atau mungkin mengantuk. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Hyuk Jae karena sejak mereka berdua datang dia sama sekali tak menoleh.

" hyung, ada yang mencarimu " Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae di belakangnya membuat mata Hyuk Jae melebar kaget. " aku pulang dulu arra.." kemudian Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" kita perlu bicara " Donghae tersenyum pada Hyuk Jae, namun dia merasa senyuman itu sangat menyakiti perasaannya atau mungkin ia hanya takut kehilangan pria ini.

" Hyung, maaf lama kau bisa pulang sekarang " itu Kibum dia baru saja kembali dari kamar kecil. Hyuk Jae mengangguk dia kemudian mengambil jaket dan tasnya. " kita bicarakan di jalan saja".

Hyuk Jae mengajaknya makan di kedai sup pinggir jalan, mereka berdua hanya makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan, orang-orang disekitar mereka memekik karena hujan semakin deras, beberapa diantaranya tertawa terbahak-bahak asik bersenda gurau dengan rekan mereka, tak ada yang bisa Hyuk Jae lakukan saat mangkuk sup mereka telah kosong. Mereka hanya saling pandang dengan canggung. " jadi apa?" Hyuk Jae berdeham, Donghae mengeluarkan tas plastic kecil dari dalam kantung jaketnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hyuk Jae. Didalamnya ada kantung penghangat yang tertempel memo, Hyuk Jae tau itu tulisan tangan Donghae, Hyuk Jae tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika membaca isi memo tersebut, hanya saja rasa sakit hatinya masih tersimpan amat dalam karena Donghae. Setelah membaca memo tersebut Hyuk Jae bergumam tapi tentu saja dalam jarak yang tak jauh dan suara yang cukup jelas bisa didengar Donghae.

" aku juga merindukanmu "

" aku mendengarnya, katakan dengan lebih jelas" Hyuk Jae tersenyum, dia membuka kantung penghangat itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Donghae. " kita akan hangat bersama".

" soal Siwon.." Hyuk Jae menegang, dia menunggu Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Siwon hanya temanku, dia seorang dokter dan aku meminta obat padanya" ada perasaan lega di hatinya saat Donghae peka terhadap perasaannya dan dia mendengarnya dari mulut Donghae langsung.

" kau sakit?"

" ya saat itu, aku hanya demam"

" maaf aku salah paham padamu" Hyuk Jae menunduk dia merasa bersalah.

" tak apa lupakan saja" kini Donghae pria bermata indah itu tersenyum pada Hyuk Jae membuat Hyuk Jae tak ingin selesai memandang pria ini.

" kau mau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu "

" tidak, aku tak akan pulang malam ini"

" wae?"

" ada sedikit gangguan listrik dan para pemilik apartemen tak bisa menggunakannya sementara" Donghae berdeham karena jemari Hyuk Jae masih menggenggamnya menyalurkan rasa hangat sampai keseluruh tubuhnya. " aku akan menginap di rumahmu, kalau kau mengizinkan"

" tentu saja!" Hyuk Jae sangat senang dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti ini.

.

Donghae duduk di sofa rumah Hyuk Jae, dia menatap sekelilingnya tak ada yang istimewa dari ruangan tersebut, hanya ada sebuah foto berbingkai seorang lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian kepolisian. Itu ayah Hyuk Jae yang telah meninggal dalam menjalankan tugasnya dulu, dan ibunya yang Donghae dengar sudah meninggal sewaktu Hyuk Jae bayi dalam sebuah kecelakaan bus. Hyuk Jae hidup sendiri, sama sepertinya. Donghae merasa bosan menunggui Hyuk Jae yang ada di kamar mandi, kemudian dia menghidupkan tv dan melihat-lihat koleksi dvd yang Hyuk Jae punya, di memutar salah satu vcd tersebut dengan gambar yang paling menarik menurutnya yaitu gambar bunga layu dalam keadaan hujan, Donghae menontonnya dengan serius dia pikir itu adalah sebuah film bergenre romance namun ternyata praduganya sangat salah. Film itu adalah film gay porno yang sudah terlanjur dia putar, Donghae mencari-cari remote untuk menghentikan film itu, tapi sepertinya dia salah pencet hingga suara desahan dari pemainnya semakin keras terdengar, Donghae mematikan tv karena tak tau cara menghentikannya.

" Donghae.." Hyuk Jae berdiri dengan masih berbalut handuk menatap cengo Donghae setelah apa yang dia lihat tadi. Donghae tersenyum kikuk, " aku tidak sengaja, kupikir itu film romance" Donghae benar-benar malu, bukannya tak pernah menonton film seperti itu hanya saja dia merasa sangat canggung bila ada Hyuk Jae didekatnya apalagi setelah apa yang pernah mereka lakukan waktu itu. Hyuk Jae meninggalkannya kekamar untuk memakai bajunya. Donghae bisa bernafas lega.

Hyuk Jae beridiri di balkon kecil rumah itu, terasa seperti drama-darama romance jika dia berdiri di sana sambil menatap turunnya hujan, dia sangat menikmati udara dingin yang menempa kulitnya saat ini. Donghae keluar ketika Hyuk Jae tak kembali untuk menemuinya, dia melihat pria itu tengah berdiri tanpa menggunakan baju penghangat, Donghae menepuk pundak pria itu.

" hanya orang gila yang bertelanjang dada ditengah hujan seperti ini " Hyuk Jae terkekeh. " kau sudah mengantuk? Kau bisa tidur duluan" Donghae menggeleng, dia ikut berdiri disamping Hyuk Jae. " kau bisa beku jika terlalu lama disini!".

" kalau begitu hangatkan aku, coba sentuh tanganku sepertinya sudah beku!" Hyuk Jae merengek seperti anak kecil, dan Donghae benar-benar tidak tahu kalau polisi ini punya sisi kekanakan.

" pakai bajumu dan masuklah, itu cara untuk menghangatkan badanmu" Hyuk Jae tertawa menampilkang gusinya. " arraso" dia mengajak Donghae masuk, dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu balkon itu.

.

Mereka tidur terpisah, Donghae diatas Kasur dan Hyuk Jae di sofa dengan ukuran kecil yang tak cukup untuk memuat seluruh tubuh Hyuk Jae, bisa dipastikan kakinya akan tertekuk dan sekali gerakan akan terguling kebawah. Meskipun mereka sama-sama lelaki tapi Hyuk Jae takut tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menjadikan Donghae miliknya, karena itu dia akan menghindari itu dengan tidur di sofa. Di jam 2 malam, Hyuk Jae bergerak ditidurnya yang membuatnya terjatuh hingga menimbulkan suara, dia memegangi sikunya yang terasa berdenyut, sementara Donghae yang belum tidur kini menghampirinya.

" kau bisa tidur diatas Kasur, itu cukup untuk kita berdua" Donghae menarik tangan Hyuk Jae membawa pria itu ketempat tidur. " Donghae.." panggil Hyuk Jae, nyawanya sudah terkumpul lagi saat Donghae tidur disampingnya.

" ada apa?"

" aku mencintaimu " Donghae bungkam, posisinya sekarang membelakangi Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum miris ketika pria itu tak membalas ucapannya.

" jadilah miliku, Donghae " bibirnya sudah berada di ceruk leher Donghae, menghirup aroma laki-laki itu dan sedikit menyesapnya namun tak sampai meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, Donghae tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia berbalik kearah Hyuk Jae untuk menghentikan pria itu, tapi Hyuk Jae lagi-lagi salah paham dia mengira Donghae setuju sehingga dia sedikit melonggarkan baju yang di pakai Donghae, Hyuk Jae menyesap dibawah leher Donghae mengulumnya basah, tangan Donghae yang sebelumnya ingin mendorong pria itu kini malah dibuat lemas dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan dari pria itu. Semakin Hyuk Jae bermain-main Donghae semakin gila.

Tangan Hyuk Jae mulai bermain-main didalam bajunya, dia meraba setiap inci sensitive yang membuat Donghae menahan nafasnya. Donghae benar-benar sudah gila dan kecanduan akan sentuhan-sentuhan Hyuk Jae. Dia bahkan hanya diam saja ketika Hyuk Jae berhasil membuka celananya, menelanjanginya secara bertahap, dia melihat miliknya sudah tegak berdiri ketika Hyuk Jae membuka celana dalamnya.

" dia sangat tegang " goda Hyuk Jae pada Donghae ,membuat wajah pria itu memerah. Hyuk Jae mengecup bibir Donghae singkat sebelum memainkan junior Donghae. Hyuk Jae menyentuhnya pelan, menggoda Donghae dia menggesekan ibu jarinya di ujung kemaluan kekasihnya itu, Donghae hampir saja mendesah, dia ingin Hyuk Jae menyentuhnya dengan cepat namun terlalu malu untuk menyampaikannya, kini tangan Hyuk Jae bermain di testis menggoda sang pemilik agar mengeluarkan desahan yang menaikan nafsunya. Dengan tiba-tiba Hyuk Jae menekan keras ujung junior Donghae membuat sang pemilik terperanjat dan reflek mengeluarkan desahannya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" lakukan terus sayang " katanya, kini dia mulai mengocok junior Donghae dengan tempo teratur dan terus berubah semakin cepat, keringat telah bercucuran di badan Donghae padahal ini baru saja pemanasan, tangan Hyuk Jae semakin cepat bergerak saat dilihatnya Donghae menggeliat tak nyaman, dan tak beberapa lama dia klimaks, Hyuk Jae mengolesi batangnya dengan cairan milik Donghae.

" ini pertama kalinya?" Donghae mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah di penuhi nafsu. " jadilah miliku malam ini" bisik Hyuk Jae seduktif di telinga Donghae. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Hyuk Jae memasuki hole Donghae. Setelah seperempat miliknya masuk, Hyuk Jae menghentakkannya hingga tertanam sempurna didalm hole hangat Dongahe, pria itu memekik karena rasa perih yang didapatnya sangat luar biasa, Hyuk Jae berhenti dia memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

" sakit sekali?" katanya sambil mengecup rambut Donghae, Donghae mengangguk saking sakitnya bahkan dia tak bisa berkata-kata, namun anehnya dia tak marah pada Hyuk Jae. " aku akan lebih berhti-hati " Hyuk Jae kini mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar, hole Donghae terasa hangat dan juga sempit membuat juniornya terjepit, mata Hyuk Jae terpejam menikmati permainan mereka, sementara Donghae masih meringkuk berusaha untuk menyesuaikan permainan Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae tau Donghae kesakitan dia kemudian memainkan kedua tonjolan kecil didada Donghae.

" emmm.." desahnya tertahan saat Hyuk Jae tak berhenti memainkannya juga terus memenuhi holenya.

" lebih keras lagi sayang, suaramu sangat indah" Hyuk Jae terus memainkan milik Donghae membuat sang pemilik hampir gila, dia mencumbu Donghae di tengah permainan mereka dengan sangat bergairah.

" hhhhh…hmmmm" desahan Donghae terus keluar tak bisa tertahankan lagi, seiring dengan kecepatan Hyuk Jae yang semakin menggila.

" hyukkk, akuuu hhh"

" tunggu sebentar sayanghhh"

Hyuk Jae seperti tak kenal lelah dan dia berhasil membuat mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan, siapa peduli dengan Kasur yang berantakan atau aroma seks dimana-mana, mereka hanya sedang di mabuk cinta, dan Donghae kau harusnya sudah menyadari dimana ada Hyuk Jae maka posisimu tak akan pernah aman lagi, dan kau sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya. Apa kau masih yakin untuk membunuhnya?

.

TBC

**Yorobun! Huft.. akhirnya bisa update juga, meskipun agak lama ya soalnya ujian bikin gila *abaikan* Yang kemarin minta yadongnya jangan di putus ini permintaannya sudah di lanjut, untuk yang udah review makasih banyak udah mau komen di cerita yang gak mutu dan author yang belum berpengalaman ini, jadi tambah semangat nih gara-gara kalian ^^. Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Main cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warning : BL/yaoi/ boyxboy, typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

Sayupan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat dirinya sedikit tersadar, dia mimpi aneh semalam tapi yang paling aneh adalah saat lengan kokoh seseorang memeluk melingkari pinggangnya dengan posesif, Donghae tau dan dia sadar apa yang telah mereka lakukan, satu hal yang pasti bahwa dia jatuh terlalu dalam dari permainannya. Dia tersenyum, terlalu kecut untuk bisa di katakan sebuah senyuman, Donghae menyingkirkan tangan itu dan turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil celana yang tergeletak di bawah Kasur, maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dari kamar itu jendela Hyuk Jae sejak semalam belum tertutup dan mereka tak pernah menyadarinya padahal hujan dan angin bertiup kencang atau mereka yang terlalu panas hingga tak bisa merasakan hawa dingin lain yang datang dari luaran sana. Donghae duduk di tepi jendela, mengamati daun-daun tua yang terjatuh karena diguyur hujan lebat semalam, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Terjatuh, ya seharusnya bukan dia yang terjatuh diguyur hujan yang dia buat sendiri ,seharusnya Hyuk Jaelah yang harus jatuh dan bertekuk lutut di depannya meminta ampun atas semua kesalahan pria itu, itu hanya mimpi dan khayalannya karena dia tau tak akan mungkin seorang Lee Hyuk Jae akan bertekuk lutut dengan mudah pada seseorang.

Donghae menoleh sekilas pada pria yang tengah tidur diatas ranjang pertarungan mereka berdua semalam, kemudian dia menuju dapur milik Hyuk Jae tanpa memakai bajunya untuk membuat secangkir teh di pagi hari, dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu, jam setengah enam dan Donghae harus bekerja di jam setengah 8 sementara Hyuk Jae harus berangkat jam 7. Donghae membawa secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri,kemudian bergegas membangunkan Hyuk Jae. Bagus, dia tampak seperti seorang istri sekarang dan melupakan misinya.

" apa kau tak berangkat bekerja?!" Donghae menggoyangkan lengan itu pelan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Hyuk Jae akan bangun.

" Lee Hyuk Jae?!" kali ini Donghae sedikit memukulnya, namun Hyuk Jae tetap tak bergeming. Donghae menempelkan cangkir yang masih panas itu di lengan Hyuk Jae membuatnya terlonjak kaget karena rasa panas yang dirasakannya. Baru saja Hyuk Jae akan protes tapi Donghae langsung menyelanya.

" apa kau tidak kerja? Kau mau dihukum lagi?" Hyuk Jae mngucek matanya. " aku sudah bilang tidak akan kerja hari ini, dan aku juga sudah bilang pada bosmu kau tidak akan kerja hari ini"

" kenapa kau seenaknya meliburkanku tanpa bilang padaku?!" Donghae sekarang menaikan nada suaranya, dia marah karena Hyuk Jae selalu seenaknya memeperlakukannya seperti dia yang mengatur segalanya.

" tapi kupikir kau akan sangat lelah setelah tadi malam"

" tapi seharusnya kau bertanya dulu padaku!" iya Donghae marah wajahnya sudah merah dia memang lelah sangat lelah bahkan tapi entah kenapa moodnya pagi ini sangat buruk.

" kau sudah tertidur dan aku tak mungkin membangunkanmu, oke aku minta maaf " kata Hyuk Jae dengan wajah menyesal, Donghae mengatur nafasnya untuk mengontrol iblis dalam dirinya. Dia mengurut keningnya ketika pada saat itu juga dia sangat ingin membunuh Hyuk Jae, padahal kesalahan namja itu tidaklah seberapa, hanya meliburkan Donghae hari ini dari pekerjaannya. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, matanya tampak seperti api yang membakar hati Hyuk Jae, terlalu panas dan membara, Hyuk Jae menghampiri Donghae setelah memakai celananya.

" Donghae…" Hyuk Jae menyentuh pundak pria itu dengan sentuhan lembut, dan Donghae membalasnya dengan satu hantaman di pipi Hyuk Jae hingga membuat Hyuk Jae jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Hyuk Jae membeku disana, tak percaya bahwa akan diperlakukan seperti ini, ditatapnya pria yang memukulnya itu dengan cermat, terlihat terlalu panas untuk disentuh, sungguh dia sangat bingung apa yang salah dari libur sehari dan apa yang membuat Donghae sangat marah, apa dirinya terlalu berebihan.

Donghae melihat kepalan tangannya yang terasa berdenyut setelah menghantam tulang pipi Hyuk Jae. Tangannya, dia sendiri tak menyangka apa yang telah dilakukannya , hati kecilnya berbisik bahwa ini belum saatnya, maka dia menolehkan pandangannya pada Hyuk Jae yang masih menatapnya di lantai dengan pipi yang terlihat mulai membiru. Terduduk dia bergumam meminta maaf pada korbannya. Hyuk jae tau bahwa Donghae tak sepenuhnya menyimpan cinta dalam hatinya namun dia terlalu egois dia ingin memiliki Donghae bagaimanapun dia, dihampirinya pria itu pelan.

" maafkan aku " gumamnya ketika Hyuk Jae sudah mendekat kearahnya.

" aku mengerti kau di didik dengan keras, aku juga begitu " katanya berbohong, kemudian Donghae menyentuh pipi Hyuk Jae yang membiru dengan sangat lembut sambil terus mengecupnya. Namun Hyuk Jae selalu tidak bisa berhenti ketika Donghae telah menyentuhnya maka mereka bercinta lagi pagi itu, Donghae mungkin saja menyimpan pisau dalam sakunya namun Hyuk Jae tak akan membiarkannya menyimpan pisau itu terlalu lama.

.

.

Pria itu duduk disana, disebuah gereja tua yang masih terawat hanya ada segelintir orang yang datang untuk berdoa setelah itu mereka langsung pulang, namun pria itu masih saja duduk mematung melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ruangan ini terlalu luas dan terlalu banyak tempat duduk untuk diisi sendiri, siapa yang peduli jika dia sendirian terlalu biasa hingga bosan rasanya. Jam dinding di gereja menunjukan waktu sore hari disaat matahari akan tenggelam dan orang-orang akan tertidur, namun dia masih disana selama 2 jam tidak bergeming. Seorang datang untuk berdoa , seperti tak terganggu dia tetap menatap lurus. Orang itu duduk jauh darinya kemudian suaranya mengalun indah ditelinganya membuat dia menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Dia tau lagu ini, kemudian dia ikut menyanyikannya bersama orang itu terdengar menyenangkan dengan paduan suara berat orang itu. Diakhir bait lagu tersebut, orang itu mendekat kearahnya.

" kau tau lagu itu?" katanya seperti heran dengan senyuman lebar.

" oh, tentu saja. Lagu itu sangat populer saat aku masih kecil"

" ya, aku menyukai lagu itu. Sangat bahkan."

" aku juga menyukainya"

" maaf, tapi boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

" namaku Lee Sungmin" Sungmin tersenyum terlalu manis

" aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau sering kemari?" Kyuhyun duduk disebelah pria itu dengan memberi jarak yang cukup panjang.

" iya kupikir begitu " Kyuhyun tersenyum . " apa kau setiap kemari selalu bernyanyi seperti itu, kurasa aku jarang meilhatmu disini" sambung Sungmin ketika keduanya mulai kehilangan topik.

" aku biasanya datang di pagi hari makanya kita jarang bertemu, ya aku selalu menyanyi. Lalu apa kau selalu diam seperti patung jika kesini?" Kyuhyun terkekeh membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

" aku sedang berdoa bukan seperti patung"

" lalu doa apa yang kau panjatkan?" Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya terlalu intim untuk mereka yang baru saja kenal. " maaf, tidak usah dijawab"

" tidak apa, ini bukan rahasia besar. Aku sedang berdoa untuk adikku" Sungmin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

" ada apa dengannya?" Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan cerita sederhana dari namja manis ini entah kenapa dia sangat tertarik

" dia punya gangguan ingatan, dulu dia suka bermain kejar-kejaran denganku,namun dalam waktu yang sangat lama kami tak pernah bertemu, dan sekarang kami sudah bertemu lagi, mungkin dia akan segera menjemputku" Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum bibirnya begitu imut dan tipis terlihat sangat manis untuk di pandang.

" kau pasti sangat senang"

" ya, tentu saja aku selalu berdoa untuknya. Meskipun aku terlalu banyak dosa tapi aku percaya tuhan menerima doa tulusku untuk adikku itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, kemudian suara pintu terbuka menampakan seseorang pria yang berdiri diambang pintu.

" Hyung.. kajja"

" Donghae?" dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut , " kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" aku menjemput Sungmin Hyung, kau mengenal Kyuhyun, Hyung?" Donghae bertanya pada Sungmin ketika dia melihat kedua orang itu tengah mengobrol

" ya, kami baru berkenalan tadi" kata Sungmin sedikit terkikik " Kyuhyun-ssi sepertinya aku harus pulang, jalgayo" Sungmin menggandeng Donghae mengajaknya pulang setelah mereka berdua melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun, meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

" Lee Sungmin, namanya terdengar tidak asing " Kyuhyun berdecak setelah kedua manusia itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sungmin dan Donghae berada di rumah Hankyung sekarang, seperti biasa dia selalu menyajikan teh hangat untuk Donghae yang terlihat lelah itu. Dia sangat suka bersama Donghae, tapi dia tak akan mau tinggal dengan pria itu karena statusnya yang masih sebagai pencuri, akan sangat merepotkan Donghae nantinya. Sungmin terus saja tersenyum memperhatikan Donghae yang hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur miliknya terlihat seperti anak kecil, padahal latar belakangnya adalah seorang pencuri kelas elit. Sesekali Donghae membenahi rambutnya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin kecil.

" tehnya bisa dingin kalau kau tak meminumnya" Sungmin ikut membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Donghae dia ikut membenahi rambut Donghae yang sedikit berantakan.

" oh yatuhan, adikku sudah besar!" katanya kemudian memeluk Donghae erat sekali. " kau terlihat senang Hyung." Ejek Donghae tapi dia ikut memeluk Sungmin.

" kau tak tau seberapa senangnya aku Lee Donghae!" Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya " arraso" Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang sudah lama tak pernah disentuhnya itu, dia mengarahkan kamera pada mereka berdua. " wah wah, sejak kapan kau suka foto?" Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kamera membunyikan 'clik' .

"aku akan menyimpannya" Donghae mengotak atik ponsel itu untuk beberapa menit, Sungmin memilih meneguk teh buatannya. Tak lama Donghae duduk disamping Sungmin dan meminum tehnya. " aku selalu suka teh buatanmu Hyung" kata Donghae dia meminumnya pelan-pelan hingga tersisa setengah.

"jadi, apa kau yakin pada misimu itu?" Donghae terdiam kemudian mengangguk " aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat" gumamnya.

"kapan? Kau akan makin sulit jika mencintainya nanti. Jika kau yakin lebih baik lakukan dengan cepat" Donghae masih diam " aku perlu bantuanmu" sambung Donghae . Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian dia mengacak rambut Dongahe " hubungi aku kapanpun"

" ngomong-ngomong kau tak bekerja?"

" tidak, dia meliburkanku dua hari "

" libur? Kenapa harus dia yang meliburkanmu?" dahi namja itu kini mengkerut bingung dengan ucapan Donghae " kalian bersama semalam?".

" euu, itu Hyung kemarin aku mencoba untuk tau rumahnya dan dia menyuruhku menginap karena hujan sangat deras" katanya asal bersyukur karena Sungmin tak membahasnya lebih dalam.

Donghae memutuskan untuk menginap disana, menemani Sungmin yang tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar itu, Donghae heran kenapa Sungmin masih saja betah dan kuat dengan rumah ini dia adalah satu-satunya penerus Hankyung yang masih mencuri sampai sekarang namun entah kenapa pria mungil dengan otak cerdas itu kini terlihat jarang untuk melakukan aksinya karena perjsenjataan dan kertas-kertas masih tersimpan rapi di lemari, Sungmin adalah satu-satunya anak Hankyung yang tak pernah masuk sel bahkan wajahnya sekalipun belum bisa dilacak oleh polisi itulah kelebihannya. Pria itu menyuruh Donghae untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama tidur, Donghae mengangguk dia langsung saja membuka baju dan mengganti bajunya detik itu juga, baru saja Donghae akan memakai piyama itu, Sungmin menghentikan lengan Donghae. Dia menyusuri tubuh Donghae dan melihatnya secara seksama, kemudian dia terdiam memandang Donghae penuh makna.

" kau menyukainya? Orang itu?" seperti di tampar Donghae tersadar, dia kemudian melihat tubuhnya, tanda cinta Hyuk Jae terlalu jelas untuk dilihat dan lumayan banyak. " kalau kau menyukainya, membunuh dia bukan jalan yang tepat" Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

" tidak hyung, aku hanya menjalankan rencanaku" katanya begitu pelan. " rencana apa yang kau maksud? Membiarkannya menyentuhmu membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu memberinya harapan kemudian kau membunuhnya?" Sungmin terdengar emosi dia sangat sensitive jika membicarakan masalah Donghae.

" jika dia yang terluka mungkin tidak terlalu buruk, tapi bagaimana jika terbalik?Donghae, aku sudah mendengar kalau dia memang menyukaimu tapi …" kata-katanya terputus ketika Donghae mulai melihatnya dengan cermat dan sulit diartikan.

" jangan permainkan perasaan seseorang, kalau kau mau membunuhnya, bunuh dia secepatnya" ditepuknya pundak Donghae , pria itu menunduk merasa sedikit bersalah karena misinya sungguh keliru dimata Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum ketika Donghae menunjukan ekspresi bahwa dia sangat menyesal dan terus menunduk.

" kau yakin?" ulang sungmin pelan sekali.

" tentu saja, dia yang telah membunuh Hankyung" matanya kembali membara ketika dia menyebutkan nama itu dan masalah itu, Hankyung adalah alasannya untuk membenci Hyuk Jae.

" berhenti memikirkan hal itu, sekarang tidurlah. Ternyata alasan wajahmu tampak lelah…" Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum menggoda Donghae.

" Yak hyung! Berhenti mengejekku" dia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut karena Sungmin terus saja meliriknya seperti itu.

" ah arraseo, tidur yang nyenyak Lee Donghae. Jangan lupa membawa Hyuk Jae juga kedalam mimpimu"

" HYUUNGGGG!"

Sungmin mematikan lampunya sebelum Donghae mengamuk berkelanjutan. Sebelum tertidur dia memikirkan terlalu banyak hal, kata-kata Sungmin ada benarnya dan tidak bisa dikatakan salah ponselnya sempat bergetar di bawah bantal beberapa menit yang lalu, dia memutuskan membukanya ada dua pesan dari Siwon dan Hyuk Jae. Dia lebih dulu membuka pesan dari Siwon itu yang memberi tahu bahwa dia menitip salam pada Sungmin , dia tak bisa datang karena dia harus terus bersiaga di rumah sakit. Sementara pesan Hyuk Jae sangat singkat hanya mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk Donghae.

.

Pagi datang sangat cepat, sinarnya menganggu Sungmin yang masih terpejam, dia merasa ruang disebelahnya telah kosong ditinggal oleh sang pemilik yang tidur disana semalam, Sungmin memaksa dirinya terbangun untuk memastikan dimana Donghae berada, kemudian dia menemukan pria itu tengah mengemas barang kedalam ransel milik Hankyung dulu. Sungmin tak bertanya lebih dalam dan hanya melihat gerak gerik Donghae, pria itu sangat sibuk dan serius.

" mau kemana sepagi ini?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari ransel ke Sungmin yang sedang berbicara. " menjalankan misi" sahutnya singkat, Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah Donghae dia memperhatikan adik lelakinya ini bekerja. " dimana misinya?" Donghae duduk disebelah Sungmin setelah mengecek semua keperluannya lengkap. " ini sedikit jauh, digunung tempat markas kita dulu" Sungmin tersenyum kemudian dia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sesuatu, benda kecil berwarna hitam. Dia menyodorkan benda itu pada Donghae.

" dia punya peluru yang cepat, jika kau tepat menembak mengenai jantung maka dia akan langsung mati tanpa menderita dulu" Sungmin membongkar tas Donghae dan mengeluarkan semua persenjataan yang tadi disimpan pria itu . " apa dia tidak akan curiga padamu jika kau membawa senjata yang mudah terlihat seperti ini, bawa saja pisau kecil ini. meskipun tak bisa membunuh tapi ini cukup berguna untuk melumpuhkannya. Kudengar dia polisi yang pintar" Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

Semalam, setelah Hyuk Jae mengirimnya ucapan selamat tidur Donghae mengajak Hyuk Jae untuk menemaninya ke sebuah bukit di desa kecil tempat makam Hankyung, sekaligus markas mereka dulu yang entah masih terawatt atau tidak sampai sekarang, karena markas tersebut sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Dia akan membunuh Hyuk Jae disana, desa itu tidak terlalu ramai sehingga akan membuat misinya lebih mudah dan Hyuk Jae dengan bodohnya tanpa tau apa rencana Donghae menyetujui ajakan pria itu. Dia terlalu senang, hingga tak tau apa misi Donghae untuk dirinya, ini bukan salah Hyuk Jae jika polisi cerdas sepertinya bisa masuk kedalam permainan perasaannya sendiri dan terlihat sangat bodoh, Hyuk Jae seperti tak bisa melihat apapun lagi selain Donghae di kepalanya hanya ada Lee Donghae sehingga menyumbat logikanya. Dia sudah menjadi gila.

Seperti kesepakatan mereka berdua, mereka bertemu di persimpangan jalan antara apartemen Donghae dan rumah Hyuk Jae yang punya jarak tak begitu jauh, Donghae menunggu beberapa menit sampai kemudian Hyuk Jae datang menggendong tas ranselnya, seperti biasa dia tersenyum lima jari saat melihat Donghae ,membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya malas namun jantungnya ikut berdebar juga entah berdebar dengan misinya atau melihat bibir Hyuk Jae yang selalu tertarik keatas, hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Angin berhembus terlalu kencang dan Hyuk Jae hanya mengenakan jaket tipis yang tentu saja tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

" kau menunggu terlalu lama?" Donghae melipat kedua tangannya sebagai jawaban. " ugh, maaf aku tak bisa bangun terlalu pagi" katanya menyesal, Donghae tersenyum sebelum Hyuk Jae mati dia harus lebih sering tersenyum sekarang. " tak apa aku belum lama datang" jawaban singkat itu membuat Hyuk Jae tersenyum lega. " kajja, kita bisa ketinggalan bis" Hyuk Jae mengekor di belakang Donghae ketika bis sudah datang setelah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu. Keadaan bis tidak terlalu ramai sehingga mereka bisa duduk sesuka hati, mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang. Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan Donghae merasa matanya memberat dia mengantuk, semalam dia bengobrol banyak bersama Sungmin hingga larut dan dia perlu tidur sekarang . dia harus tidur dan punya tenaga lagi untuk menjalankan misi besarnya ini.

" kau mengantuk?" Tanya Hyuk Jae ketika Donghae mulai terpejam, Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. " kau bisa menggunakan seluruh tempat duduk sebagai tempat tidurmu" Hyuk Jae melirik tempat duduk disebelah mereka kosong. Donghae menggeleng " bagaimana jika ada yang mau duduk " .

" aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" Hyuk Jae tersenyum meyakinkan " baiklah" akhirnya dengan semua rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya Donghae merebahkan diri dan meluruskan kedua kakinya pada kursi bis yang kosong disampingnya, kepalanya bersandar di paha Hyuk Jae membuat sang pemilik terkejut, karena Donghae tak biasanya akan bersikap manja seperti sekarang, Hyuk Jae tak mau ambil pusing, seperti pasangan di drama-drama di menyentuh rambut Donghae dan mengusapnya perlahan menimbulkan rasa hangat yang menjalar di hati Donghae tak perlu waktu yang terlalu lama akhirnya dia terlelap dalam hangatnya perlindungan Hyuk Jae.

Hujan lagi-lagi turun lumayan deras, Hyuk Jae memandang ke luar jendela bis yang telah menempel butiran-butiran air, perutnya berbunyi dia belum makan apalagi ditambah hujan yang membuat suasana semakin dingin, Hyuk Jae tak membawa persediaan apapun selain air putih di tas ranselnya. Dia bergerak pelan pelan untuk mengambil ransel yang ada dibawahnya sehingga tak membangunkan Donghae yang terlihat sangat mengantuk, aliran air itu melewati kerongkongan Hyuk Jae membuat dia bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena perutnya sudah terganjal. Ini sudah masuk kawasan yang mereka tuju terlihat dari masih banyaknya pohon-pohon yang utuh dan sedikitnya perumahan, kota itu adalah kota kecil dengan kehidupan tentram dari masyarakat yang masih ramah tamah, air hujan membuat alirannya sendiri di pinggiran jalan. Hyuk Jae sudah sangat lama tak merasakan liburan. Terakhir kali dia bisa liburan adalah ketika paksaan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiran atas ijin Leeteuk, namun 2 tahun belakangan ini dia sama sekali tak libur atau lebih tepatnya tak mau libur , Hyuk Jae harus bertemu Donghae itu alasannya tak mau mengambil libur, dan itu berlangsung 2 tahun penuh. Baginya tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari melihat Donghae setiap hari mengintip lewat pintu sel atau kadang mencuri pandang ketika pria itu berada di luar sel.

Hyuk Jae masih tidak menyangka jika orang yang tidur di pangkuannya adalah seseorang yang disukainya atau disayanginya dan mungkin dicintainya. Dia selalu bertanya pada dirinya apa Donghae benar-benar menyukainya tapi sampai sekarang hatinya selalu berlawanan satu sama lain, kadang jawabannya iya dan kadang tidak hal inilah yang memperumit semuanya, sedangkan Dongahe, pria itu sama sekali tak bisa membantu untuk meyakinkan Hyuk Jae bahwa dia mencintainya, sikapnya tak bisa tertebak oleh Hyuk Jae. Dia berhenti melamun saat bis berjalan melambat, mereka sudah sampai tujuan, Hyuk Jae menggoyangkan pundak Donghae perlahan untuk membangunkan pria itu, Donghae menggeliat setelah nyawanya sudah terkumpul dia baru menyadari bahwa bis telah berhenti.

" kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya mngusak rambutnya sendiri, Hyuk Jae mangangguk dia membereskan perlengkapan mereka. " eoh, ayo turun " mereka berdua turun dari bis itu dan menemukan hawa dingin yang langsung saja menyergap, Donghae menarik Hyuk Jae untuk bergerak cepat menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Tapi Hyuk Jae tak akan bisa menahan perutnya ketika aroma sup menyerang indra penciumannya.

Hyuk Jae menarik tangan Donghae menyuruhnya berhenti . " Donghae, bisakah kita makan dulu. Aku belum makan sejak pagi " Donghae terdiam, dia lupa memberi makan anak ini, Donghae sebelum berangkat tadi sudah sempat makan, sarapan yang dibuatkan Sungmin untuknya, sebenarnya itu bagus jika Hyuk Jae mati karena kelaparan maka dia tak perlu susah-susah lagi untuk membunuhnya dengan berbagai rencana. Tapi pada akhirnya Donghae mengalah, dia kemudian mengangguk dan mengantar Hyuk Jae ke kedai yang berada di ujung jalan.

Donghae memakan lahap tteokbokienya, rasa manis dan pedas dari kue beras itu sangat cocok di musim hujan seperti itu, bibirnya sampai kemerahan efek kandungan cabai didalamnya, Hyuk Jae sudah menyelesaikan semangkuk sup dan nasi yang dipesannya tadi, kemudian dia beralih lagi mengambil jatah makanan Donghae yang belum habis sampai sekarang, Hyuk Jae memasukan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian melihat Donghae yang sudah kepedasan hingga bibirnya memerah membuatnya ingin memakan orang itu juga.

" kau memesan tteokbokie dengan porsi besar, apa tidak akan sakit perut?" Hyuk Jae kembali memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Donghae menggeleng, dia meneguk air mineral kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

" kita tidak perlu naik kendaraan lagi oke?" kata Donghae setelah keluar dari kedai itu.

" kenapa?"

" untuk irit uang, lagipula pemandangan disini sangat bagus aku yakin kau tak akan bosan"

" ya kupikir ide yang bagus juga" Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk ngangguk mengerti, " jaga kakimu, berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan. Jalan akan sangat licin sehabis hujan" Donghae menunjuk kebun didepan sana yang berarti mereka akan melewati kebun dengan banyak pohon disana, Hyuk Jae mengangguk. " Lee Donghae, kau lupa aku seorang polisi. Jatuh sudah biasa bagiku" katanya mengibaskan tangan.

" aku tau, tapi jatuh itu sakit!" Hyuk Jae mengangguk membenarkan. "ya jatuh itu sakit, tapi kurasa tidak semua jatuh sakit" Donghae menoleh, memberi fokusnya pada Hyuk Jae. "semua jatuh itu sakit, jika ada yang bilang tidak sakit maka dia orang gila!" sindir Donghae, Hyuk Jae terkekeh geli.

" jatuh cinta padamu, itu tidak sakit menyenangkan bahkan" pipi Donghae memerah, dia malu, sungguh. Oh lihatlah, dia seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. "kau gila!" katanya saat Hyuk Jae tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. "itu benar, semuanya karena dirimu" Donghae memukul lengan Hyuk Jae keras hingga membuat pacarnya itu mengaduh "berhenti menggodaku dan teruslah berjalan!" . Hyuk Jae terdiam tapi dia mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya, kemudian mengarahkannya pada mereka berdua,

" kau benar pemandangannya bagus, ayo tersenyum" Hyuk Jae merangkul pundak Donghae dan membuat dokumentasi mereka berdua. Berfoto sepertinya tak terlalu buruk, di pengambilan gambar kedua Donghae tersenyum dan Hyuk Jae tersenyum amat lebar.

Perjalanan terasa makin panjang dan melelahkan, jalan beraspal dengan pohon pinus disebelah kanan serta kirinya, pohon yang melambangkan cinta itu begitu kokoh menjulang tinggi. Jalanan lumayan licin dan becek ketika mereka telah memasuki jalan setapak, Hyuk Jae terus bertanya sedari tadi karena jalan yang mereka lalui kini menapaki jalan yang lumayan sepi, Donghae bilang jalan ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk sampai di tujuan, dan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ketika mereka sedang beristirahat untuk sekedar meneguk air minum didalam tas Donghae. Suara desisan seorang perempuan masuk ke gendang telinga mereka berdua, Hyuk Jae yang semula akan meneguk airnya membatalkan niatnya itu.

" kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae sambil mencari-cari sumber suara, Hyuk Jae mengangguk setelah meneguk airnya. " kau takut?" tanyanya ketika melihat wajah Donghae.

"tidak!" jawab Donghae sambil terus mencari sumber suara. " bilang saja takut, tenang aku disini" Hyuk Jae masih terus menggoda Donghae membuat pria itu menjadi kesal. " aku seorang pencuri, dan aku bekerja dimalam hari. Asal kau tau, mana boleh pencuri takut!" Donghae sedikit membentak membuat Hyuk Jae berpura-pura ketakutan. Tak lama suara itu sedikit mengencang, jeritan kecil itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan, Donghae masih terus beruaha menelusuri suara apa itu. Hingga kepalanya mendongak ke dekat tanah yang tampak sedikit merosot kebawah, disanalah sumber suaranya seseorang jatuh disana, namun kalaupun jatuh mungkin dia tak akan luka parah karena itu tidaklah terlalu terjal. Donghae mencoba mendekat lagi mencoba memberi pertolongan, dia tak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas karena terhalang pepohonan. Ketika matanya telah leluasa untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi Donghae hampir saja memekik panik, namun dia langsung menghampiri orang itu.

" yatuhan, Hyuk Jae!"

**TBC**

Choki choki chokiwa, choki choki wawaw can't you feel it can't you feel it. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, pasti udah pada nonton Mvnya growing pains kan? Keknya itu Mv sedikit cocok deh sama ff ini hehehe. Terima kasih yang luar biasa buat yang bersedia review ^^. Review lagi dong buat kemajuan yang nulis ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Main Cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warnings : BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy,typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

Hyuk Jae turun dengan tergesa mencari Donghae saat pria itu meneriaki namanya ,dia dengan tergesa datang kearah Donghae yang sedang membantu seseorang disana. Wajah Donghae nampak panik dan Hyuk Jae hampir terperosot jika saja kakinya tak gesit untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dedauanan disana menghalangi penglihatan Hyuk Jae untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Saat dia mendekat dengan masih membawa air minum di tangannya, Hyuk Jae langsung membulatkan matanya, dia terlalu kaget ,tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menghampiri Donghae.

" apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyuk Jae ketika Donghae mengeluarkan handuk dari dalam tasnya. "aku tak tau harus melakukan apa, sepertinya dia terjatuh dari atas" Donghae terus memperhatikan korban yang terus merintih kesakitan, " Hyuk Jae dia sedang hamil, apa dia terluka parah?. Kita bawa kerumah sakit saja!" lanjut Donghae. Hyuk Jae mendekat kearah perempuan itu kini dia berada di depannya. Perempuan it uterus meringis seperti tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berkata-kata, Hyuk Jae tak bisa berpikir lagi dia membuka sedikit daster yang di gunakan perempuan itu, air ketuban sudah merembes keluar dari sela-sela paha peremuan itu sudah banyak atau mungkin terlalu banyak membuat Hyuk Jae melotot panik.

"tidak Donghae, kita tak bisa membawanya kemana-mana. Dia akan melahirkan kita tidak punya waktu lagi, air ketubannya sudah pecah " kata Hyuk Jae mencoba sedikit tenang, dia mengatur nafasnya agar lebih rileks. "lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae takut. "aku pernah belajar tentang ini ketika masuk kepolisian, tolong bantu aku" Hyuk Jae mengambil air yang dibawanya tadi dan membasuh tangannya, sedangkan Donghae membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sarung tangan yang seharusnya digunakannya untuk memebersihkan mayat Hyuk Jae nantinya, tapi dia seakan melupakan semua misinya setelah melihat keadaaan ini.

"pakai ini!" Donghae mnyodorkannya dan Hyuk Jae langsung memakainya. Hyuk Jae menatap perempuan itu sebentar terlihat dari matanya dia tampak pasrah. "nona, aku minta maaf, aku seorang polisi kau tidak perlu khawatir" wanita itu mengangguk Hyuk Jae mengambil handuk Donghae lalu menutupi bagian perut kebawah wanita itu, Donghae mengambil posisi dengan memangku kepala wanita itu, wanita itu tampak masih muda dan sangat mungil. Langkah selanjutnya Hyuk Jae menurunkan celana bagian dalam perempuan itu dan sedikit membuatnya mengangkang.

"maaf nona, tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam dan dorong pelan-pelan" kata Hyuk Jae membimbing, wanita itu mengikuti kata-kata Hyuk Jae. Donghae, dia pernah menonton ini di drama yang sering diputar Sungmin dan Siwon, jadi dia menggenggam jemari wanita itu erat. "kau bisa memegangnya untuk kekuatan" katanya, Hyuk Jae tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae.

" kali ini lebih kuat nona, bayimu akan segera lahir" seperti dokter bersalin yang handal Hyuk Jae terus saja membimbing wanita itu. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan Donghae makin erat menyalurkan betapa sakitnya yang dia rasakan, sesekali Donghae mengelap peluhnya dengan jaket yang dia kenakan. Nalurinya terus mendorong sang bayi dalam rahimnya untuk segera melihat dunia.

10 menit kemudian, setelah perjuangan yang amat panjang dan Hyuk Jae yang telah berkeringat di keadaan cuaca dingin seperti ini, kepala bayi itu mulai terlihat. Hyuk Jae mengulas senyum senang dia tersenyum pada Donghae juga wanita itu.

"kepalanya sudah terlihat, berjuanglah sedikit lagi nona" sedikit lebih bersemangat wanita itu kembai mengatur nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan Donghae, hingga kemudian bayi itu lahir dan merasakan hawa dingin dunia. "kenapa dia tidak menangis?" Tanya Donghae ketika bayi itu telah ada ditangan Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae membalik posisi bayi itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. "dia terlalu banyak minum ketuban" jelas Hyuk Jae.

"ayo menangislah nak, ibumu sudah terlalu keras berjuang" katanya, di detik selanjutnya sedikit terbatuk bayi itu langsung menangis dengan keras, hingga mengagetkan sang ibu yang tampak sudah kelelahan.

" sepertinya aku perlu gunting" Hyuk Jae mulai kebingungan. " aku membawa peralatan kesehatan lengkap" kata Donghae dia menyodorkan kotak P3K pada Hyuk Jae. "aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat bersiaga" komentar Hyuk Jae melihat perlengkapan Donghae yang lengkap itu. Hyuk Jae membasuh gunting tersebut dengan alkohol kemudian mengeringkannya, dipotongnya perlahan tali pusar bayi itu dan membalut tali pusar bayi yang masih menempel sedikit panjang itu dengan perban halus, Donghae memberikan jaketnya sebagai alas tidur wanita itu dan dia menghampiri Hyuk Jae untuk membantunya, Hyuk Jae tersenyum ketika Donghae memperhatikan bayi itu Hyuk Jae meminta bantuan Donghae untuk menyelimuti bayi itu dengan jaketnya.

" anakmu laki-laki nona" Hyuk Jae mendekat kearah wanita itu memberikan putranya yang masih menangis kecil. Wanita itu tersenyum lega melihat bayinya yang masih kemerahan.

" terima kasih banyak tuan-tuan, aku tidak tau harus membalas kalian seperti apa" katanya begitu lembut sambil terus menimang bayinya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum " doakan saja kami segera menikah dan punya anak sepertimu" celotehnya membuat Donghae memukul keras lengan pria itu, wanita itu terkekeh. Sementara Donghae sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Hyuk Jae, dia membungkus ari-ari bayi itu kedalam tas plastik entah darimana dia mendapatkannya. Sementara Hyuk Jae masih sibuk mencuci tangannya.

" hari sudah mulai sore, mari kami antar kerumah sakit. Dari sini dimana rumah sakitnya?" Tanya Donghae. " dari sini sekitar 20 menit" Donghae mengangguk "semoga ada orang yang lewat dan memberikan tumpangan".

Mereka mendapatkan tumpangan lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkan, membawa perempuan itu kerumah sakit untuk ditangani lebih intensif oleh para dokter ahli. Setelah menunggu sedikit lama perempuan itu selesai ditangani dan dokter telah mengijinkannya untuk dijenguk, Hyuk Jae bersama sang kekasih masuk kedalam kamar itu, bayinya terlihat lebih bersih dan sangat imut, dia terus menggeliat didalam dekapan sang ibu, pelukan itu seperti sangat nyaman untuknya.

" dia mirip sepertimu" Donghae duduk disebelah tempat tidur itu. Dia tersenyum "terima kasih" katanya begitu manis. "maaf, tapi dimana suamimu?" kali ini Hyuk Jae ingin menjawab semua rasa penasarannya.

"dia sedang bekerja" jawabnya tak menghilangkan senyuman dibibirnya. "kenapa kau bisa jatuh tadi?" kali ini Lee Donghae.

"uh, itu juga diluar dugaanku. Ini bukan prediksi tanggalnya lahir, dokter bilang sekitar seminggu lagi jadi aku masih berani untuk membawanya pergi jalan-jalan sebentar" dia memeperhatikan bayinya.

"tapi bukankah ada tanda-tanda?" Hyuk Jae tetap berdiri disamping Donghae yang memandang gemas kearah bayi itu.

"ini kehamilan pertamaku, kupikir nyeri diperutku sama seperti nyeri-nyeri pada hari biasanya. Dan jalanan terlalu licin saat itu" Hyuk Jae dan Donghae mengangguk mengerti, sampai seorang laki-laki tinggi masuk kedalam kamar dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah memerah. Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi kini lebih lebar mungkin hampir tertawa karena ekspresi berlebihan dari pria itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" pria bersuara berat itu bertanya pada sang ibu.

" laki-laki dan sangat tampan" canda perempuan itu.

"astaga, harusnya aku ada disini! Maafkan aku!" sesalnya dia memperhatikan anak itu. "tidak apa, oh iya tuan-tuan, ini suamiku Park Chanyeol, dan maaf aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri tadi. Aku Byun Baekhyun" Donghae dan Hyuk Jae tersenyum kemudian membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang dibalas juga oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol, mereka yang membantuku tadi" Chanyeol sedikit bingung namun Hyuk Jae menjelaskannya secara detail agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara mereka, mereka berdua meninggalkan dua sejoli yang baru saja memiliki anak itu setelah mereka bertukar nomor ponsel dan berjanji saling menghubungi ,mereka menjadi dekat setelah peristiwa ini, bagaimanapun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih memiliki utang budi terhadap mereka berdua.

.

.

Keadaan sudah gelap saat mereka berdua keluar dari rumah sakit. Donghae baru menyadari bahwa rencananya gagal lagi, dia harus mereset ulang misinya setelah kejadian ini. diliriknya Hyuk Jae yang masih enteng berjalan tanpa mengenakan jaket, karena jaketnya telah kotor saat kejadian tadi. Donghae memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Setelah sekian kali mencoba dan belum berhasil sampai hari ini, hari terlalu gelap dan lampu remang menghiasi jalan yang mereka lalui.

"mau kemana kita?" Tanya Hyuk Jae setelah melihat jam diponselnya "ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi lagi" lanjutnya. "kita akan menginap, sepertinya ada penginapan sederhana disini" Hyuk Jae mengangguk "ngomong-ngomong, kau belajar dari mana tadi?" Hyuk Jae berpura-pura berpikir "ayahku pernah melakukan hal serupa ketika aku masih belasan tahun, dan aku juga ingin belajar dia yang mengajariku" Hyuk Jae tersenyum pada Donghae membuat pipinya bersemu. Jujur, dalam hati kecilnya Donghae merasa Hyuk Jae sangat keren tadi ternyata dibalik sikap yadongnya dia punya sisi yang begitu mengagumkan.

"lalu apa kau tidak terangsang tadi, biasanya kau langsung menyerangku!" kata Donghae menunduk agar pipi merahnya tak kentara. "astaga, kau berpikiran begitu? Aku tak sempat untuk memikirkan hal yadong seperti itu ketika nyawa orang sedang terancam Donghae!" Hyuk Jae menaikan dagu Donghae kemudian mengecupnya singkat, tangan Donghae reflek menampar pipi Hyuk Jae saking kagetnya, Hyuk Jae memekik kesakitan. " maaf, maaf aku hanya kaget tadi" sesalnya ketika melihat pipi Hyuk Jae memerah, mengusap pipinya yang tak bersalah dan merasa panas Hyuk Jae mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam , setelah setangah jam yang lalu sampai di sebuah penginapan sederhana, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bersantai dulu dikafenya sebelum menuju ke kamar. Donghae meneguk tehnya merasakan kehangatan dan wangi dari minuman yang sering dibuat Sungmin itu, sementara Hyuk Jae meminum susu stoberi yang terlihat begitu kekanakan. Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskannya hanya untuk meneguk teh itu, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju kamar. Ini seperti benar-benar liburan , bukan seperti yang dibayangkan Donghae bahwa dia akan segera mengembalikan Hyuk Jae pada Tuhan dan pada sore seperti ini dia telah berpikir akan masuk penjara lagi. Siapa yang peduli dengan penjara, kalaupun dia harus dihukum seumur hidup itu bukan masalah yang besar baginya, yang terpenting adalah dia telah berhasil balas dendam dan Hyuk Jae telah mati ditangannya. Semua hanya sebuah rencana karena kejadian dilapangan tak sesuai dengan rencananya, dan yang paling penting Hyuk Jae masih bernafas sampai saat ini. Lalu malam ini mereka akan kembali dalam satu ranjang.

Keadaan gelap gulita menyapa mereka, ketika suara pintu terdengar sedikit bergesekan dengan lantai, Hyuk Jae menghidupkan lampunya sebagai pecahayaan ruangan itu. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas ataupun sempit ,dengan jendela kecil terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidur, membuat mereka bisa melihat pemandangan malam disana, belum banyak lampu yang bisa dilihat hanya beberapa pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan kokoh. Hyuk Jae melepas semua pakaiannya kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandi badannya terasa sangat lengket setelah seharian, sementara Donghae masih sibuk memandang keluar jendela, dia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk hal atau mungkin misi baru yang akan dilakukannya besok. Jika polisi boleh saja terus berpikir setiap malam untuk mengamankan penduduknya dan menangkap sang penjahat, maka seorang penjahat juga akan terus berpikir setiap malam untuk menghindari jeratan polisi. Mereka tidak ada bedanya, hampir sama. Donghae mengambil ponselnya setelah otaknya terus semakin keruh, satu pesan akan sangat membantunya.

_To : Hyung_

_Aku perlu bantuan!_

Pesannya sangat singkat namun dia yakin orang diseberang akan langsung mengerti apa yang dia maksud, tak beberapa lama pesan kembali masuk dalam ponselnya. Dan pada saat itu Donghae tersenyum, balasan yang sangat memuaskannya. Donghae mengingat-ingat balasan tersebut sebelum menghapus semua kotak masuknya, bertepatan dengan itu Hyuk Jae keluar dengan handuk melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya dan rambut yang masih basah. Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa berkata apapun pada Hyuk Jae. Pria itu hanya mendengus menghadapi mood Donghae yang berubah-ubah. Dia memilih baju yang nyaman untuk dipakai tidur, karena dia tak membawa banyak baju untuk perlengkapannya, dia memilih celana training panjang dan sebuah kaos longgar sebahu. Sejak tadi Hyuk Jae merasa kepalanya agak pusing, dia berpikir ini mungkin efek kelelahan hari ini. maka dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur itu, bukannya semakin membaik pengelihatannya malah semakin berputar dia merasa berputar-putar. Hyuk Jae tau dia sejak pagi memang merasa sedikit pusing, itu berarti dia hanya perlu beristirahat sampai besok pagi. Pria itu menutup matanya perlahan, gemercik suara air dikamar mandi masih masuk kependengarannya, dia tertidur makin lelap dan akhirnya benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

Donghae masih tidak menyangka bahwa besok adalah kematian Hyuk Jae, dia merasa sedih dan juga sedikit senang disaat yang bersamaan. Hyuk Jae telah tidur beberapa jam yang lalu dan dia hanya memperhatikannya dari samping, menatap pria itu sepuas mungkin sebelum tak akan melihatnya lagi besok. Hyuk Jae punya rahang yang tegas dan bibir yang begitu indah. Entah dorongan darimana dia mengecup bibir itu sangat pelan takut membangunkan sang pemilik, surai Hyuk Jae yang jatuh lembut hingga sedikit menutupi mata membuat tangannya tak berhenti bergerak untuk membenahi rambut itu. Ini bukan cinta menurutnya hanya sekedar salam perpisahan untuk kekasihnya. Ya, dia akan menjadi berita jika berhasil besok, seorang kekasih yang membunuh pacarnya sendiri. Donghae tersenyum kecut, terlalu egois untuk mengakui cintanya dan terlalu kejam untuk mempermainkan perasaan Hyuk Jae. Seketika Donghae tak bisa lagi tersenyum sesuatu mengalir dari matanya, dia mengusapnya cepat kemudian mengecup semua bagian yang ada di wajah Hyuk Jae sepuasnya. Ya, semuanya. Tapi Hyuk Jae tak terganggu sedikitpun, biasanya lelaki itu akan bangun meskipun hanya mendengar suaranya terjatuh dari sofa. Donghae sama sekali tak peduli lagi, yang dia tau besok pasti akan terjadi karena dia meminta bantuan pada Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkemas pulang saat Kibum datang keruangan Hyuk Jae yang ditempatinya sementara itu, membawa beberapa map biru yang sempat diberitahu Leeteuk padanya.

"Leeteuk menyuruhmu memperlajari ini" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"letakan saja diatas meja, aku akan mempelajarinya dirumah" Kibum meletakan map itu dan berpamitan pada Kyuhyun untuk pulang . dia bukan polisi yang malas, hanya saja menatap banyak berkas kasus masuk dan pembebasan narapidana cukup membuatnya mengurut pelipis. Dalam sehari selalu saja ada yang masuk atau yang akan bebas dari sel, mungkin tidak setiap hari, ini hanya hari sial untuk kepolisian karena begitu banyak penjahat yang belum bisa mereka lacak. Kyuhyun mau mengistirahatkan raganya dengan tertidur sebentar di Kasur empuk miliknya.

Kyuhyun terbangun lagi di jam setengah 7 pagi, dia memersihkan dirinya kemudian memakai seragam lengkapnya. Sangat tampan dan menakjubkan, polisi muda itu hidup sendiri .sebelum dia bisa membeli apartemen sendiri dia tinggal dengan Hyuk Jae dan ayah dari pria dengan senyum gusi itu, ayah Hyuk Jaelah yang melatihnya menjadi seorang polisi juga atas bimbingan dari Hyuk Jae yang lebih dulu mendapat pelatihan itu dari sang ayah. Kyuhyun memakan roti bakarnya sambil mengecek beberapa berkas, salah satunya milik Kibum itu, dahinya mengernyit saat memeriksa berkas itu. Namanya seperti tidak asing untuknya, dia terus berpikir sambil meminum air dihadapannya. Sepertinya pendapat tentang air mampu meningkatkan konsentrasi memang benar, Kyuhyun tersedak airnya.

"Lee Sungmin…" gumamnya sendiri. "dia kakak dari Lee Donghae dan buronan..?" lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari berkas itu. "dan Hyuk Jae adalah kekasih dari adiknya!". Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya menelpon Kibum yang seharusnya sudah berangkat ke kantor, teleponnya diangkat pada deringan yang lumayan panjang.

"aiishh kau ini aku sedang di ja.." kata-kata orang diseberang terputus saat Kyuhyun langsung membombardirnya.

"kau bilang kemana Hyuk Jae pergi!"

"…"

"kita harus segera kesana! Aku pergi duluan kau menyusul bersama yang lain, bawa perlengkapan yang diperlukan. Dan Kibum, aktifkan semua alat komunikasi. Aku akan mengirim alamatnya sekarang"

Firasat Kyuhyun mulai memburuk perasaannya sekarang campur aduk dan dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak semalam saja dia mengecek berkas itu, dia mengirimi sms Kibum untuk memimpin anak buah ke alamat yang dikirimkannya. Bukankah map ini sangat membantu, dan dia sekarang merasa Leeteuk memang seseorang yang hebat karena bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang beberapa keberadaan markas Hangeng yang jelas ada hubunganya dengan Lee Sungmin. Perjalanan kesana tidak akan memakan waktu yang cepat, tapi Kyuhyun akan mencoba mempercepat gerakannya, mudah-mudahan Hyuk Jae masih hidup.

.

.

Kepalanya masih berat saat dia terbangun dan melihat Donghae yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, Hyuk Jae tersenyum dia mengambil ranselnya membongkarnya perlahan kemudian merapikannya kembali. Hyuk Jae masuk kekamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya dan mencuci mukanya, wajahnya tampak pucat dan kepalanya bertambah pening, bibir yang indah itu tampak kering dan pucat. Selepasnya dari kamar mandi dia menghampiri kekasihnya, memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Namun Donghae tetap membeku memandang keluar jendela memandang kabut yang seperti sama dengan pikirannya. Donghae berbalik menghadap Hyuk Jae, kemudian tersenyum.

"kau demam, nafasmu sangat panas" kata Donghae menyentuhkan telapak tangannya dikening Hyuk Jae. Pria itu menggeleng "tidak, ini hanya kelelahan. Sebelum berangkat denganmu aku bermain game hingga larut malam" katanya. Donghae mengecup bibir Hyuk Jae lembut merasakan nafasnya yang seperti terbakar, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan -lumatan lembut yang dimulai dia rasakan Hyuk Jae tersengal dengan sedikit keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, dia memang sedang sakit.

Kemudian mereka berdua menjauhkan kepala mereka dengan pistol masing-masing yang telah menempel dikepala keduanya. Donghae dengan pistolnya yang menempel di kepala sebelah kanan Hyuk Jae dan sebaliknya. Mereka berdua tersenyum miring.

"jackpot!" kata Hyuk Jae. "itu bagus, kau dengan mudah bisa menebak rencanaku" kali ini Donghae terkekeh. "tidak semudah itu Lee Donghaeku, sudah kubilang padamu jangan permainkan perasaanku" Donghae tersenyum meremehkan. "oh maaf, sepertinya aku yang salah. Tapi kau akan mati sebentar lagi!"

"begitukah?" tanyanya menantang, membuat Donghae makin geram. "aku meminta bantuan pada Sungmin hyung, jadi bisa dipastikan kau mati hari ini" Hyuk Jae masih sempat tersenyum meski perasaannya sangat terluka, karena semua argumennya selama ini benar. Pemikirannya selama semalam sebelum Donghae mengajaknya kemari itu 100% benar dan tentu saja dia kecewa dan terluka sangat dalam.

"kau mengajak banyak orang?" Hyuk Jae berlagak sok kaget. Dan Donghae mengangguk

"kalau begitu lakukan,kasian Sungmin sudah jauh-jauh kemari untuk membantu kekasihku ini" Hyuk Jae menurunkan pistol yang menempel di kepala Donghae dan melemparnya jauh. Donghae mematung semudah itukah Hyuk Jae menyerahkan nyawanya, jemarinya beregetar hebat.

"cepat tembak" Hyuk Jae memutar bola matanya malas. "tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyuk Jae.

"tidak" jawabnya singkat. "kenapa?" Hyuk Jae memutar bola matanya malas. "karena aku sayang kamu".

Cukup sampai disini, dia tidak bisa melakukannya maka saat ponselnya berdering Donghae langsung mengangkatnya dan menyuruh Sungmin saja yang melakukannya, Hyuk Jae terkekeh mendengar percakapan itu. Donghae menutup ponselnya dan mengambil tali dalam ranselnya. "wow, kau sangat siaga. Jika kau jadi suamiku pasti aku akan sangat bahagia" gurau Hyuk Jae.

"sayangnya tidak Lee Hyuk Jae, karena kau akan mati" Donghae mengeratkan tali itu ditangan Hyuk Jae hingga membuat pria itu meringis perih oleh gesekan yang diciptakan tali itu pada tangannya. Donghae mengemasi semua barang-barang mereka kemudian mengajak Hyuk Jae untuk keluar dari kamar itu, pria itu menyembunyikan tangan Hyuk Jae dibalik jaket yang Hyuk Jae kenakan, sebuah mobil terparkir disana dan Donghae mendorong kasar tubuh Hyuk Jae untuk masuk kedalamnya. Hyuk Jae merasa kepalanya semakin berat dan dia sadar kondisinya tidak sedang tidak baik-baik saja, maka selama perjalanan dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil membiarkan kepalanya berguncang dan sesekali terbentur karena medan yang kurang bagus.

Disebuah gedung tua itu, dia dilemparkan dan beberapa orang dengan wajah sangar telah menanti mereka datang, sementara sang Bos tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang sulit diartikan. Hyuk Jae berlutut dengan tangan terikat, matanya beralih pada Donghae yang terus memperhatikannya. Donghae berjongkok di depannya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Hyuk Jae tersenyum kecut.

"nikmati permainanku Hyuk Jae".

"kenapa aku sangat bodoh untuk menyadari kalau kekasih yang kucintai ini memang sangat brengsek" katanya terkekeh, Donghae tertawa mendengar pengakuan Hyuk Jae ,tak menjawab lagi dia beralih kebelakang Hyuk Jae untuk melepas ikatan tali itu. Tangan Hyuk Jae bebas sekarang tapi Donghae tak mau menunggunya lebih lama, dia menyuruh anak buah Sungmin untuk menghabisi Hyuk Jae saat itu juga. Pukulan pertama tepat mengenai tulang pipinya, dan Hyuk Jae tersungkur namun tentu dia masih bisa melawan dipukulnya balik pria itu dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya namun semakin lama orang-orang semakin bertambah dan pukulan yang dia terima semakin tak terhitung, dia hampir tak bisa bangkit. Beberapa orang menendang perutnya dan yang lainnya lagi memukul wajahnya ada juga yang menendang punggungnya atau sesekali mereka beralih ke bahu Hyuk Jae tak punya cukup tenaga untuk melawan 5 orang itu dia bahkan bingung bagian tubuhnya yang mana yang paling sakit, karena semua pukulan yang dia terima terasa benar-benar menyakitkan darah telah mengalir segar disekitar wajahnya kemudian juga mulutnya. Pukulan-pukulan kencang dan mematikan itu membuat Hyuk Jae tersungkur tak berdaya, dia menyesali dirinya sendiri kenapa harus sakit disaat seperti ini, karena itu dia bahkan tak berdaya hanya untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata kalau memang akhirnya dia ditakdirkan untuk mati seperti ini, maka semuanya akan terjadi. Semua orang juga akan mati bukan? Dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang juga pukulan yang telah usai karena Sungmin menghentikan mereka. Donghae berdiri disamping Sungmin, sama sekali tak mau memandang Hyuk Jae yang sudah setengah bernafas itu.

"biar aku yang lakukan sisanya" Sungmin mengeluarkan pistol didalam kantung jaketnya, pistol itu sama seperti yang dia berikan pada Donghae. "ini akan menembus jantungnya Donghae" katanya mengecek fokusnya kearah Hyuk Jae. "dan dia akan tidur selamanya" kali ini Sungmin mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Hyuk Jae.

"maaf Lee Hyuk Jae, kita tidak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin membantu dongsaengku ini" Hyuk Jae tersenyum kecut, dia melihat kearah Donghae yang sama sekali tak mau melihatnya. "ada kata-kata terakhir darimu?" tawar Sungmin ketika dilihatnya Hyuk Jae terus menatap pria disebelahnya.

"kurasa orang tuaku merindukanku disana, jangan rindukan aku Lee Donghae aku mencintaimu" Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat wajah ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum menantinya sambil menunggu peluru itu menembus tepat dijantungnya agar semua sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini bisa cepat berakhir .

Donghae ingin berlari kepelukan Hyuk Jae saat itu juga dan membatalkan semua misinya, karena hati kecilnya terus berbisik, saat dia sudah bergerak maju tiba-tiba Sungmin menembakan pistolnya.

"Hyung!" teriaknya, namun semuanya sudah terlambat karena peluru sudah membuat Hyuk Jae berdarah. Donghae menangis lagi, dia memeluk Hyuk Jae tidak peduli seberapa kotor bajunya terkena darah Hyuk Jae dia hanya ingin membatalakannya sungguh, rasa egoisnya terasa lenyap entah kemana. Dia menatap Sungmin sendu, dia kecewa pada hyungnya tapi Sungmin juga tak bisa disalahkan disini karena dialah yang meminta bantuan pada pria itu. Suhu tubuh Hyuk Jae yang panas masih bisa dirasakannya, Sungmin ikut berlutut disamping Donghae.

"kau mencintainya kan?" bisik Sungmin di telinga Donghae, pria itu tak menjawab hanya terus menatap wajah Hyuk Jae yang penuh darah dan lebam. "aku sangat marah jika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, jika kau mencintainya akui saja. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu jika kau jatuh cinta padanya!" Donghae mengangguk pelan. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian dia mengusak rambut Donghae. Sungmin sedikit membuka baju Hyuk Jae. Memperlihatkan hasil tembakannya pada Donghae.

"bahunya yang tertembak, dia belum mati" Donghae mendongak melihat Sungmin tak percaya. "aku hanya sedang bermain-main denganmu. Bawa dia keatas, Siwon ada disana" Donghae berhambur memeluk Sungmin dan menangis kecil disana, dia merasa benar-benar bersyukur. Sungmin, dia tau apa yang dirasakan Donghae tanpa diucapkan. Membawa Hyuk Jae dipunggungnya, Donghae menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Sungmin tadi, dia benar Siwon ada disana bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Saat Donghae masuk, Siwon menyambutnya dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Seperti mengerti dia menyiapkan peralatan medisnya dari tas yang dibawanya. Donghae menidurkan Hyuk Jae dikasur itu sementara dia duduk disebelahnya.

"aku tau kau pasti kesini" Siwon mengenakan sarung tangannya, kemudian membuka baju Hyuk Jae memperlihatkan bekas tembakan peluru di bahu kanannya, dalam beberapa saat Donghae hanya mengamati cara kerja Siwon yang mengeluarkan peluru itu kemudian membebat luka dilengan Hyuk Jae. Siwon beralih kewajahnya membersihkan darah dan luka-luka diwajah itu hingga menunjukan lagi wajah Hyuk Jae yang sesungguhnya.

"apa sebelumnya dia sedang sakit?" Siwon mengolesi beberapa lebam diwajah Hyuk Jae dengan obat. Donghae mengangguk "ya, sepertinya" Siwon berdecak kemudian mengambil pengukur panas dan memeriksa suhu tubuh pria itu. "wow, dia panas sekali" Donghae menjulurkan kepalanya ingin tahu "hampir 39" kata Siwon membuat Donghae langsung melihat kearah Hyuk Jae. "dia bilang dia hanya kelelahan" Siwon terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Donghae. "dank kau percaya apa katanya?" Donghae mengangguk merasa bersalah. "membunuhnya disaat dia sedang sakit, seharusnya dia bisa mati lebih cepat, kau bilang sangat sulit untuk membunuhnya" Donghae menatap Siwon dengan pandangan seperti tolong berhenti membuat Siwon merasa bersalah. "oke, maaf".

.

Sungmin tidak berpindah sejak tadi, dia masih disana dengan sebatang rokok disela-sela jarinya. Dia tidak biasa merokok tapi kali ini dia ingin menghembuskan asap itu sebentar untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya. Ini bukan tentang Donghae yang jatuh cinta pada seorang polisi bernama Hyuk Jae, hanya saja dia tengah memikirkan dirinya. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar, debaran itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika seseorang menyodorkan pistol padanya. "angkat tanganmu Lee Sungmin, kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi" Sungmin tersenyum, terlalu hapal dan terlalu mudah untuk menebaknya dia mengangkat tangannya "oke aku menyerah" . Kyuhyun memborgol kedua tangan Lee Sungmin tapi dia tak bisa pergi kemana-mana sebelum pasukannya datang. Jadi apa semudah inikah menangkap Lee Sungmin yang katanya pencuri paling misterius ini. Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin dan mengikat kaki pria itu setelah sebelumnya memeriksa tubuhnya hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada senjata tajam yang akan membahayakannya.

"jadi hanya begini perlawanan seorang Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang heran.

"ya, aku sudah lelah. Semuanya sudah pergi jadi tinggal aku sendiri" Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak seperti tawanan lainnya yang pernah dia tangkap. Kyuhyun memeriksa semua tempat itu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dia hanya menemukan satu pistol dan sedikit bercak darah dilantai. Dia mengamankannya sebagai barang bukti.

"dimana Hyuk Jae!" tanyanya emosi

"dia sedang bersama Donghae" Kyuhyun geram, dia mencengkram kerah Sungmin membuat wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. "kalian merencanakan untuk membunuhnya kan?!" Sungmin menggeleng. "bukan dia, tapi aku. Dia menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari tembakanku jangan bawa-bawa Donghae atas apa yang telah kubuat".

"jelaskan semuanya di kantor polisi! Sekarang dimana dia?!" Sungmin mendongak menunjukan lantai atas. "Hyuk Jae sedang diobati" katanya membuat perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit melega meskipun dia belum sepenuhnya percaya. Tak beberapa lama Kibum datang bersama pasukannya dan Kyuhyun menyerahkan seutuhnya Sungmin untuk diurus dikantor polisi pada Kibum sementara dirinya akan mengecek keadaan Hyuk Jae yang katanya sedang berada dilantai dua.

Saat dirinya masuk, hanya ada Donghae dan Hyuk Jae yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Donghae sedang mengompres kepala Hyuk Jae sedangkan Siwon telah pergi daritadi setelah mengurus Hyuk Jae karena rumah sakit membutuhkannya untuk berada disana. Kyuhyun mendekati mereka berdua kemudian mengamati Hyuk Jae.

"apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Donghae, pria itu mengangguk lemah ."sedikit demam" masih terus mengompres kening Hyuk Jae. "ayo kita kembali" Kyuhyun menyelimuti badan Hyuk Jae yang berbalut perban. "tunggu!" Donghae baru tersadar betul dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun disini, jika pria itu disini berarti hyungnya. "dimana hyungku?!" Donghae meletakan baskom air hangatnya dimeja. "dia sudah diamankan, dan telah mengaku". Donghae tercekat, ini bukan salah Sungmin dia hanya membantu dirinya dalam misi keras kepalanya ini. "tapi, aku…" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae. "dia sudah menjelaskannya, kau menyelamatkannya kan."

Tidak. Itu semua tidak benar, dialah yang bersalah jadi dia yang harus ditangkap bukan hyungnya. Semuanya hancur, dia membuat Sungmin masuk penjara dan mengacaukan semuanya. "tapi Kyu aku.." Kyuhyun berdecak. "biarkan semuanya terurus di kantor polisi. Ayo.." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Hyuk Jae dipunggungnya dan membawa kedua pria itu masuk dalam mobilnya. Perasaan lega bisa dirasakannya, Sungmin yang sempat menipu dirinya dengan wajah imut sewaktu di gereja itu kini telah masuk dalam sel dan Hyuk Jae masih hidup dan bernafas, Kyuhyun tak hentinya bersenandung selama perjalanan. Lagu yang biasa dinyanyikannya di gereja dan mungkin sempat dinyanyikannya bersama Sungmin waktu itu, dia jadi teringat namja mungil itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang berwajah imut itu adalah pencuri yang telah dicari bertahun-tahun oleh polisi dan ketika mendapatkannya semudah itu dia bisa menangkapnya tanpa perlawanan. Atau mungkin Sungmin punya recana lain. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, dia memilih fokus menyetir karena membawa 2 nyawa lagi dalam mobilnya.

.

Hyuk Jae dibawa kerumah Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih disampingnya sementara Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kantor polisi untuk mengurus Sungmin. Untuk beberapa hari belakangan Hyuk Jae akan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun sampai dia sembuh. Sebenarnya Donghae akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun untuk melihat Hyungnya, tapi pria itu tidak mengijinkannya dan menyuruh Donghae menemani Hyuk Jae. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae duduk disamping Hyuk Jae kejadian tadi mengingatkannya lagi pada Sungmin. Donghae tau Sungmin memang telah menjadi buronan dan dia berniat menyerahkan dirinya disaat yang tepat, apa ini termasuk rencana Sungmin agar Kyuhyun lebih mudah menangkapnya dan mereka bisa bertemu lagi di kasus ini. ya, ini memang seharusnya Sungmin mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan, Donghae sangat berterima kasih pada Sungmin karena pria itu telah menyadarkan perasaannya, sesuatu yang tertanam sangat dalam dihatinya.

Hyuk Jae bergerak, dia kira dirinya sudah ada di alam lain. Tapi rasa sakit ditubuhnya menyadarkannya kalau dia masih hidup, dilihatnya Donghae duduk disamping tempat tidur yang dia yakin ini bukan kamarnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang ketika melihat mata Donghae.

"kau sudah bangun?" katanya membantu Hyuk Jae untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur. "kukira aku sudah mati" Donghae diam, masih belum menyangka jika Hyuk Jae membahasnya secepat ini. "ya kau masih hidup" Hyuk Jae berdecih.

"kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Donghae memainkan jemarinya, apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengakui semuanya, tapi jika tidak sekarang maka kapan lagi. "kurasa karena aku mulai mencintaimu" katanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Hyuk Jae terdiam namun ketika Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Hyuk Jae dia menemukan wajah datar Hyuk Jae, tidak seperti biasanya.

"maaf, sepertinya aku sudah melupakan cintaku untukmu Lee Donghae" Donghae merasa jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan sangat amat dan sungguh sakit, inikah yang dirasakan Hyuk Jae dulu. Maaf tapi dia tidak tau jika rasanya sesakit ini, kalau dia tau maka dia akan mengungkapkannya lebih awal.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku bisa mengurus diriku" sambung Hyuk Jae lagi, Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Hyuk Jae. Donghae terlalu sibuk menikmati rasa sakit hatinya. Kemudian dia keluar meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sakit itu. Karma sedang berjalan Lee Donghae.

**TBC**

Yeorobun anyeong… masih adakah yang nungguin chapter selanjutnya? Di review ya, buat yang udah review makasih yang luar biasa u.u. sampai jumpa di next chapter ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Main Cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warnings : BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy,typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

Growing Pains…

Angin berhembus terlalu kencang, dan udara menjadi terlalu dingin. Seperti perasaannya sekarang, sedingin hatinya yang serasa beku. Langkah demi langkah disusurinya begitu saja dengan tatapan kosong. Hyuk Jae menunjukan dan mengajarkannya sekaligus ,apa itu karma dan apa itu rasa sakit. Namun dia tetap tak mau terlalu gegabah menghadapi dirinya yang kadang sulit di kontrolnya itu, sudah terlalu banyak perbuatan bodoh yang membuatnya menyesal. Orang yang berotak pintar yang sering dikatakan Hankyung padanya, dia baru menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah pujian dari orang tua yang bangga terhadap anaknnya, toh buktinya dia adalah orang bodoh yang merasa dirinya pintar. Donghae menggenggam dadanya, meremas baju yang dikenakannya dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"jadi ini yang namanya jatuh cinta, dan ini juga yang namanya rasa sakit?"

Ketika dia datang ke kantor polisi tadi untuk menjenguk Sungmin, pria itu malah menyuruhnya pulang dan beristirahat dia tak mau menjelaskan apapun pada adiknya itu, Sungmin menyuruh Donghae datang padanya seminggu lagi di pengadilan. Sendiri, semuanya berujung dengan kesendiriannya lagi. ketika dia mulai mengharapkan seseorang untuk menemaninya mungkin, semudah itu juga orang itu pergi, . Apa dia ditakdirkan untuk selalu hidup sendirian . Donghae menghela nafasnya berat, apapun yang terjadi dia masih bernafas dan hidup harus tetap dijalani sekalipun hanya rasa sakit yang ada didalam hatinya.

.

Di pagi ini Donghae kembali bekerja di kedai Yesung, pada jam 9 pagi. Semuanya berlalu terlalu cepat, Donghae menyibukan dirinya untuk bekerja dan terus bekerja hingga dia lupa akan rasa sakit hatinya. Hingga dia sadar ketika menghitung kebutuhannya setiap bulan, bekerja di kedai Yesung saja belum cukup untuk keperluannya dan dia tak mungkin selamanya akan mengandalkan uang tabungannya. Donghae mencari pekerjaan lagi, meskipun dengan gaji sedikit tapi minimal itu menambah pemasukannya. Dia mendapatkannya di pagi hari, yaitu mengantar koran dan susu gajinya cukup untuk makan pas-pasannya sebulan. Pagi ini adalah hari pertamannya sebagai pengantar koran, lembaran-lembaran koran dan berkotak-kotak susu dia bawa setiap harinya menggayung sepedanya sambil terus tersenyum mencoba untuk lebih menikmati hidupnya dari sebelumnya, Donghae menyisakan satu kotak susu untuk dirinya sendiri yang kemudian berakhir di depan rumah Hyuk Jae, meskipun dia tak tau bagaimana kabar pria itu tiga hari belakangan ini. seperti de javu Donghae tersenyum kecut ketika diingatnya hal yang sama pernah dilakukan Hyuk Jae, ya itu ingatan yang menusuk hatinya.

Di hari Sungmin sidang, Donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursi tengah yang kosong,memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak tak sedih sama sekali, malah dia terus tersenyum. Padahal, pria itu duduk ditengah-tengah seorang diri menjadi tersangka dan dihakimi. Donghae tau semua itu karena Kyuhyun. Sementara Hyuk Jae sudah kembali bekerja, luka tembak yang menurutnya tak seberapa itu bisa sembuh dalam waktu 3 hari, Donghae melihatnya dan tersenyum namun pria itu tetap dalam ketidak peduliannya bahkan menyapa pun enggan, Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil terus tersenyum dan berharap semoga senyumannya tak membuatnya dicap aneh dan bodoh. Tidak ada yang special, namun Donghae akan sering kemari untuk menjenguk Sungmin, setelah pelukan hangat Sungmin dan bisikan kata-katanya membuat Donghae semakin kuat untuk menjalani harinya, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin benar semua boleh saja terlambat, tinggal cara kita bagaimana untuk mengatasinya dan membuatnya berlangsung dengan lebih baik. Donghae bekerja setiap pagi hingga malam, dari jam 5 pagi untuk mengantar koran hingga jam 10 malam, dia hanya sedang mencoba menggunakan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang tak membuatnya sakit hati, contohnya menyempatkan waktunya untuk memikirkan Hyuk Jae. Meskipun pria itu masih kerap kali muncul dalam kepalanya disetiap langkahnya. Pada suatu malam sehabis bekerja, Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya di Kasur kecilnya dia menyadari sesuatu bahwa sesibuk apapun dan sekeras apapun dia mencoba Hyuk Jae masih tak akan mau pergi dari kepalanya, ini terlalu rumit dari hanya memecahkan kata sandi brankas yang biasa dia lakukan ketika mencuri, pria itu tau dia sedang jatuh cinta dan sakit hati disaat yang bersamaan . matanya tak mau terpejam malam itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya hanya untuk sekedar dimainkan.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia mendial nomor Hyuk Jae dengan nekadnya, pria diseberang menganggkatnya pada deringan ketiga, membuat Donghae sedikit tersenyum. Meskipun tak ada sapaan halo tapi Donghae yakin pria itu sedang mengangkat panggilannya.

"selamat malam Hyuk Jae" katanya kemudian memutuskan sambungan diseberang, meskipun sebuah kalimat singkat tapi membuatnya cukup berlega hati .

.

Hari ke 7 Sungmin di dalam sel, Donghae berkunjung ke sel membawa bekal yang dititipkan Yesung untuk Sungmin di jam istirahatnya. Hyuk Jae masih disana, dalam masa hukumannya. Donghae tak mau terlalu banyak berharap karena dia tau wajah datarlah yang akan didapatkannya. Ketika pria mungil dengan senyum imut itu keluar dan duduk dihadapan Donghae, pria itu langsung bercerita panjang lebar pada adiknya itu, dan dia akan mendengarkan curhatan Sungmin dengan senang hati, sambil menyodorkan makanan untuk Sungmin makan bersama teman-teman didalam sel. Seperti biasa mereka berpisah dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Kemudian Donghae menghampiri meja Hyuk Jae, meletakkan tas plastic hitam didepannya.

"untukmu, jika tak mau buang saja" Hyuk Jae melempar plastik itu kedalam tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

"terima kasih, sampai bertemu lagi" Donghae meninggalkan sel itu karena jam istirahatnya hampir habis. Sakit sekali rasanya. Dia mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara sangat dingin, sedingin hatinya.

.

Ini waktunya para tahanan untuk bermain di halaman, sedang yang lain tengah sibuk bermain bola atau melakukan hal lain. Sungmin hanya duduk dipinggiran memperhatikan mereka semua sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Sungmin, setelah kunjungannya menemui Hyuk Jae tadi.

"kau suka disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum, tak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. "hal yang paling kusukai adalah bisa serumah dengan adikku" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian memperhatikan orang-orang bermain bola.

"apa Donghae tak mau tinggal bersamamu?" Sungmin menggeleng menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"jika aku menyuruhnya menginap, dia selalu datang kapanpun"

"lalu apa masalahnya?" Sungmin menggeleng "tidak. Kau tidak akan mengerti Kyu" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan untuk berpamitan kembali ke ruangannya. Sungmin memperhatikan punggung lebar dan badan tegap itu, terlalu gagah sampai membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum, kebahagiannya sekarang terletak di senyuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

.

Donghae membawa nampan berisi sup yang akan diantarnya pada pelanggan, dia tak pernah melepaskan senyumannya dari para pelanggan kedai itu, membuatnya disukai oleh orang-orang termasuk kumpulan gadis-gadis disana yang dari tadi terus memperhatikannya bekerja. Pria tampan dengan senyuman manis dan mata indahnya itu siapa yang tak akan menyukainya bonusnya adalah keramahannya pada para pelanggan, tidak akan ada yang tau kalau dia adalah seorang pencuri dengan hati beku. Ya, sebelum seseorang mencairkan kebekuan itu. Gadis-gadis itu memanggil Donghae untuk memesan beberapa tambahan sup lagi atau hanya sekedar menambah segelas minuman dan itu trik untuk melihat Donghae lebih lama. Gadis-gadis itu sering kali menggoda Donghae dengan gurauan-gurauan mereka dan Donghae sama sekali tak risih menerimanya Donghae hanya tersnyum dia senang jika pelayanannya membuat pelanggan mereka merasa nyaman.

Pelanggan hampir sepi Donghae memebersihkan meja-meja sedangakan temannya yang lain membagi tugas untuk mencuci piring atau menyiapkan perlengkapan mereka besok yang dibantu Ryeowook sedangkan Hyunwoon berlari-lari kecil disekitar Donghae merentangkan tangannya seperti pesawat terbang. Gadis-gadis itu masih disana sejak tadi, mereka memanggil Donghae dan menyuruh pria itu untuk duduk disana. Donghae mengangguk ketika para gadis itu tersenyum tersipu .

"ada yang bisa kubantu nona-nona?"

"ohh aku perlu bantuanmu tuan, hatiku sakit sekali melihat ketampananmu" kata salah satu gadis disana kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

"maaf nona, tapi aku tak merasa begitu" gadis-gadis itu tertawa lagi. "bagaimana bisa, kau sangat tampan. Apa kau tak memiliki kekasih?" Donghae hanya tersenyum kata kekasih membuatnya mengingat seseorang lagi . setelah hampir 3 bulan ini dia menjalani hidupnya dengan Hyuk Jae yang membencinya dan Donghae tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengantar susu atau menjenguk Sungmin di penjara, karena kedua tempat itulah yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan Hyuk Jae.

"ayolah, beritahu kami. kami sangat penasaran" sambung gadis yang lain.

"aku juga tak tau, tapi kurasa dia tak menyukaiku lagi" Donghae tersenyum miris.

"siapa itu, bagaimana dia tidak menyukaimu? Astaga dia pasti sangat bodoh" semua gadis itu tertawa dan Donghae merasa seperti orang bodoh disana maka dia berpamitan dan membersihkan meja yang lain. Ryeowook datang membawa segelas es teh untuk Donghae, juga Hyunwoon yang berlari-lari kearah sang Eomma. Ryeowook tersenyum menggoda pada Donghae yang digoda oleh banyak gadis tadi dan Donghae hanya menghela nafas sambil menggeleng berkata tidak. Tidak ada satupun dari gadis-gadis itu yang membuatnya tertarik, hanya ada Hyuk Jae sepertinya.

.

Siwon sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Donghae hanya menghela nafas bosan, mereka ada di rumah Hankyung sekarang karena Siwon yang tinggal disana setelah Sungmin masuk sel, Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya imut merasa sangat bosan.

Donghae menggebrak meja "adakah sesuatu yang kita bahas?". Siwon meletakan ponselnya ketika tahu Donghae dalam mood yang buruk. Donghae mengusak rambutnya kasar , "yatuhan aku sangat merindukan…" Donghae berhenti baru kemudian melanjutkannya lagi "Hyuk Jae." nadanya berubah menjadi pelan saat menyebutkan nama tersebut, dan dia kembali menghela nafas frustasi kemudian meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Siwon terkekeh menatap pria didepannya, baru pertama kalinya dia merajuk karena seseorang yang disukainya.

"temui dia, apa susahnya?" Siwon mengatakannya dengan begitu enteng membuat Donghae langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "diam kau!" Donghae menatap Siwon sinis dan itu membuat Siwon tertawa bahagia.

"oiya Donghae, sepertinya aku lupa membaritahumu sesuatu" raut wajahnya mulai serius membuat aura berbeda didalam ruangan itu, Donghae telah siap mendengarkan apa yang akan Siwon katakan, pria itu terlihat ragu namun kebenaran harus diungkapkan dia tak mungkin menyimpannya terlalu lama, dan ini juga akan menghapuskan segala kesalah pahaman Donghae.

Siwon memijat keningnya ,"kau tau ayah Hyuk Jae?" Donghae mengangguk yakin karena beberapa kali sebelum meninggal pria itu sering ada disel. "sebenarnya.." Siwon menelan ludahnya sendiri kata-katanya terasa berat untuk keluar, Donghae berdecak dia menuntut Siwon untuk to the point secepatnya.

" Hankyunglah yang membunuhnya, saat itu dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk menangkapnya,Hankyung berpura-pura mati oleh tembakan polisi itu dan ketika pria itu akan segera mengamankannya dalam jarak dekat Hankyung menembaknya tepat dijantung, dan dia mati di tempat" Donghae mematung matanya membulat dia masih belum percaya tentang ini apa otaknya memang selalu saja bodoh.

"Siwon ini tidak mungkin" suaranya hampir tak terdengar, Siwon berpindah disamping Donghae mencoba menenangkan pria itu. Dia tau bagaimana perasaan Donghae sekarang, sayangnya dia juga baru tau kenyataan ini dari kumpulan informasi yang dia temui dirumah besar peningglan Hankyung beserta beberapa anak buahnya yang biasa berkunjung.

"dan tentang tragedy kecelakaan Hankyung, itu faktor ketidak sengajaan. Hyuk Jae hanya berjaga-jaga dengan pistolnya bermaksud mengancam, namun saat itu didalam mobil kepolisian itu sedikit sesak dan Hankyung tiba-tiba mengerem membuat Hyuk Jae tak sengaja menembak bannya" Donghae masih membeku ditempatnya, baru dia menyadari dirinya begitu brengsek dan jahat, dia melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir atau mencari tahunya dulu, Hyuk Jae pantas membunuhnya sangat pantas bahkan.

"darimana kau tau sebanyak itu? Dan apa Hyuk Jae tau masalah ini?" Donghae menatap Siwon, dari bola matanya Siwon bisa melihat kepedihan yang begitu dalam. "Kibum, dia sering menemani ibunya kerumah sakit. Hyuk Jae sudah tau semuanya sejak awal" Donghae mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar, dia ingin keluar sebelum Siwon mengamit lengannya. "kau mau kemana, malam-malam begini?" Donghae sudah akan menangis sepertinya kalau saja Siwon tak melepaskan lengannya. "aku akan kerumah Hyuk Jae" kemudian dia berlari kencang, tak peduli seberapa tebal asap yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Hyuk Jae sekarang.

Rumah Hyuk Jae terlihat kosong, lampunya belum menyala mungkin saja dia belum pulang dari kantornya. Donghae memutuskan untuk menunggunya didepan pintu gerbangnya. Udara sangat dingin dan Donghae memeluk lututnya sendiri mencari kehangatan. sampai seseorang yang dia tunggu datang. Donghae mendongakan kepalanya melihat Hyuk Jae yang beridiri . "sedang apa kau disini brengsek" Donghae tersenyum miris, itu terlalu menyakitinya tapi dia merasa nama itu sangat pas untuknya.

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf" Donghae menunduk tak mau menatap mata asing yang menatapnya datar itu, dan mungkin saja kata-kata Hyuk Jae akan menyakitinya lagi.

"sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang" Hyuk Jae membuka gerbang rumahnya dan Donghae menahannya.

"ini tentang Hankyung dan ayahmu Zhoumi" Hyuk Jae berhenti sebentar sebelum dia menyuruh Donghae masuk kedalam rumahnya. Gelap menyapa mereka dan Hyuk Jae sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyalakan lampunya, pria itu langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam membuat Donghae merinding dan membayangkan hal-hal aneh terjadi pada dirinya nanti,Hyuk Jae membuka gorden rumahnya membuat sinar dari lampu jalanan menerangi ruangan itu membuatnya sedikit lebih terang. Hyuk Jae duduk disofanya sementara Donghae masih saja berdiri membeku, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa setakut ini pada Hyuk Jae, bahkan untuk bertanyapun dia merasa takut. Pri itu mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk duduk ,seperti magnet dia duduk dihadapan Hyuk Jae yang tampak menyeramkan.

"jadi ada apa?" pria itu bertanya dengan malas dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan memainkannya.

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf, aku sudah salah sangka sepertinya" Hyuk Jae brdecih "aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, kaulah yang mau aku mati bukan?" Donghae menunduk dia tau dia yang salah itu sebabnya dia merasa takut sekarang. "maka dari itu aku minta maaf" jadi tatapan macam apa itu yang diberikan Hyuk Jae untuknya, itu terlalu menakutkan dan, sejak kapan seorang mantan pencuri sepertinya bisa merasa takut hanya karena sebuah tatapan tajam. Hyuk Jae mendekat padanya kemudian berbisik ditelinganya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"kau merasa bersalah eoh?" bisa Donghae rasakan hangat nafasnya menyentuh telinganya, dan itu terdengar menyeramkan. Donghae mengangguk, dia tak bisa melihat reaksi Hyuk Jae karena kegelapan menghalanginya, namun hembusan nafas Hyuk Jae terasa sangat dekat diehernya membuat Donghae merinding, sepertinya Hyuk Jae duduk disampingnya.

"aku juga merindukanmu" nadanya hampir tak terdengar kalau saja pendengaran Hyuk Jae terganggu, sangat pelan dan berhati-hati. Kini Donghae merasakan lagi aura itu, sesuatu yang mendekat ketelinganya Hyuk Jae berbisik "wow, benarkah yang kudengar. Lee Donghae merindukanku? Ini sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya" Hyuk Jae tertawa meremehkan membuat jantung Donghae terasa dipukul dan terus berdetak, seburuk itukah dia dimata Hyuk Jae. Sesuatu menempel di bibirnya terasa lembut dan sedikit basah, itu bibir Hyuk Jae yang kini tengah melumatnya, Donghae tak bisa berbuat apapun jadi apa Hyuk Jae juga merindukannya dan mengungkapkannya lewat ciuman ini, beberapa menit kemudian dia melepaskan ciuman yang didominasi oleh dirinya, kemudian menatap Donghae sekilas.

Hyuk Jae mengelus kepala Donghae "kurasa ciuman tadi sudah cukup menghilangkan rasa rindumu, sekarang pergi!" Hyuk Jae berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut membiarkan udara dingin diluar masuk menyergap tubuh mereka.

"tapi.." Donghae hendak protes namun Hyuk Jae membuka pintu lebih lebar mengisyaratkannya untuk segera keluar. "kau bisa datang kapan saja, sekarang aku sedang dalam mood buruk" Hyuk Jae sedikit mendorong punggung Donghae dan menutup pintunya kasar ketika pria itu sudah diluar. Dia mematung melihat pintu yang dibanting didepan wajahnya bahkan kata maafnya belum dijawab oleh pria itu, sangat ,Donghae berpikir itu sangat pantas diterima olehnya, Hyuk Jae lebih tersakiti daripada dia.

.

Ketika Donghae datang untuk mengunjungi Sungmin ditengah-tengah jam makan siangnya, dia sadar perubahan dari wajah Sungmin, pria itu lebih bersinar dan penuh dengan senyum. Seperti biasanya Sungmin akan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai dirinya, teman-temannya, atau Cho Kyuhyun dengan nada yang direndahkan. Donghae hanya tersenyum hyungnya terlihat sangat bahagia, dan dia menyukainya setidaknya Sungmin telah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Mereka lagi-lagi harus berpisah karena Donghae harus segera kembali bekerja.

Dimalam harinya, Donghae kembali mengunjungi rumah itu. Tidak seperti kemarin rumah itu tampak terang dengan lampu yang menyala diruang tamunya dan Donghae yakin Hyuk Jae ada dirumah. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk datang kembali kerumah itu setelah pengusiran yang dilakukan Hyuk Jae, namun apa mau dikata cinta memang membuatnya bodoh. Sebelum mengetuk pintu itu Hyuk Jae sudah lebih dulu menampakan dirinya di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada, sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya mengerikan.

"kau datang lagi?" Hyuk Jae menepuk-nepuk kepala Donghae pelan seperti anak anjing, namun dari nadanya dia tau pria itu sedang meremehkannya.

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf" Hyuk Jae memutar bola matanya malas, dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar menyuruh Donghae untuk masuk. Seperti biasanya Hyuk Jae menguncinya dari dalam.

"apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" Hyuk Jae mendudukan dirinya disebelah Donghae dan memasukan kunci rumahnya kedalam sakunya. "apapun yang kau mau" katanya lirih sangat lirih. Hyuk Jae terkekeh . "sebenarnya aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi tawaranmu sepertinya menarik. Hyuk Jae menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Donghae dan membuat pria itu menegang. "bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk tidur diranjangnku?" Donghae mendelik dia mencoba menjauhi Hyuk Jae namun lengan pria itu terlalu kuat dan dia baru menyadarinya bahwa tangannya terikat. "apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" pekiknya ketika Hyuk Jae sudah menyentuhnya di bagian paling sensitive tubuhnya. "hanya menunjukan yang kau lakukan padaku saat itu, aku akan membuatmu merasa disurga jadi diamlah" Hyuk Jae membuka celana Donghae namun pria itu tak mau diam dan terus berontak. Mau tak mau Hyuk Jae mengambil sebuah tali lagi dan mengikat kaki Donghae dengan simpul yang Donghae yakin dia tak akan bisa terlepas dari ikatan itu. Donghae sekarang menyesali kata-katanya, dia terjebak oleh kata-katanya sendiri.

"tidak! Hyuk Jae berhenti! Kubilang!" Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum miring, dan melancarkan aksinya untuk meyentuh Donghae di titik-titik sensitivenya, pada akhirnya Donghae menyerah, tali itu menyakiti kaki dan tangnnya karena dia memaksa untuk melepaskan diri sedangkan tubuhnya dimanja oleh Hyuk Jae mereka bercinta dengan pakaian lengkap. Donghae terlalu lelah ketika mereka selesai bercinta hingga dia langsung jatuh tertidur. Pagi harinya dia menemukan dirinya masih berada ditempat itu disofa Hyuk Jae, tubuhnya telah terbalut selimut dan kaki tangannya telah terlepas meninggalkan jejak lecet disana, seseorang telah memberikan obat pada luka itu mungkin Hyuk Jae. Ketika dia mencari pria yang memperlakukannya secara tidak terhormat semalam, pria itu sama sekali tak ada dimanapun, Donghae harus pulang karena dia harus segera bekerja, mencari Hyuk Jae hanya akan membuatnya terlambat.

Malam itu Donghae baru saja pulang bekerja, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk dipinggangnya ketika seseorang memencet bel apartemennya. Hyuk Jae berdiri di depan sana, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia kembali kesini.

"wow sexy sekali" katanya ketika Donghae membuka pintu itu, Hyuk Jae langsung saja masuk dan menutup pintu membuat Donghae berjalan mundur. "apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?!" Hyuk Jae merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Donghae. "apalagi, tentu saja mencari kekasihku. Kita belum putus bukan?". Donghae membuka lemari pakaiannya, secepat mungkin dan mengambil pakaiannya secara sembarangan, Donghae berharap dia bisa segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dan itu semua sia-sia karena ketika dia berbalik Hyuk Jae telah dibelakangnya. Donghae mematung "kenapa kau tampak ketakutan? Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Jadi kenapa harus takut?" Hyuk Jae merampas semua pakaian Donghae dan membuangnya sembarangan. Donghae bukan pria lemah tentunya,dia akan mempertahankan dirinya sekarang sebelum Hyuk Jae kembali memasukinya dan tentu saja dia tak mau melakukannya jika bukan atas dasar cinta dan keinginan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua bergulat dilantai, dan Hyuk Jae berhasil melepaskan handuk kekasihnya hingga kini dia telanjang bulat, mereka berdua sama-sama kuat namun Hyuk Jae, pria itu selalu punya cara untuk menaklukan Donghae.

Hyuk Jae berhasil menggenggam kejantanan Donghae setelah berhasil menghindar dari tendangan-tendangan pria itu, dia mencengkramnya erat pada ujungnya membuat Donghae melemas, tapi pria keras kepala itu tak mau menyerah sampai disini. Harga dirinya terlalu mahal, dia mencoba untuk memukul wajah Hyuk Jae tapi saat pria diatasnya itu menatapnya dalam, Donghae mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak, dia sudah cukup menyakiti Hyuk Jae, jadi rasa sakit yang diberikan Hyuk Jae padanya dengan seperti ini, begini rasanya rasa sakit itu datang, seperti tersilet Donghae masih terus meresapi rasa sakit hatinya sedangkan Hyuk Jae mulai menjamahnya. Tidak ada surge yang Hyuk Jae katakan, tubuhnya memang terangsang karena sentuhan-sentuhan jemari lincah itu namun tidak dengan hatinya terasa sangat menyakitkan sampai membuatnya ingin menangis, kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa dia seorang pria maka dia sekarang sudah berteriak dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tubuh mereka bedua berkeringat hebat setelah permainan yang didominasi Hyuk Jae itu berakhir, pria itu mengenakan pakainnya lengkap dan mengecup kening Donghae yang masih terbaring dilantai. "terima kasih malam ini" Donghae hampir menangis karena kata-kata itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. "kau gila! Idiot!" suaranya bergetar, Hyuk Jae terkekeh mengambil sebuah selimut yang ada diatas tempat tidur pemiliknya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh telanjang itu.

"sampai jumpa" Hyuk Jae meninggalkan apartemennya, dan Donghae tersenyum miring jadi dia kemari hanya untuk menggunakannya , setelah itu pergi begitu saja. Sampai hati dia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja dengan perasaan yang sudah luka, beginilah rasanya sebuah perasaan tulusmu dimanfaatkan, sakit sekali bukan?.

Donghae hampir tak tidur kemarin malam,dan hari ini dia tak akan pulang sehabis bekerja. Ini demi menghindari Hyuk Jae karena dia sangat yakin pria itu akan datang lagi untuk memaksanya dan Donghae takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi. malam ini dia menginap dirumah Hankyung dia ingin tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan dan tanpa Hyuk Jae. Di keesokan harinya dia berencana pulang larut tepat pukul 2 pagi, Donghae memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di minimarket 24 jam sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dia mencoba tidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangan. Tubuhnya terasa buruk akhir-akhir ini, ditambah Hyuk Jae yang selalu datang untuk menghakiminya di tempat tidur, ini seharusnya tidak terjadi dia harus segera mengakhirinya menyelesaikan semua masalah ini bersama Hyuk Jae sehingga diantara mereka tak akan ada yang tersakiti nantinya. Donghae sudah cukup bosan terus berlari-larian mengejar Hyuk Jae dan pria itu telah melukainya terlalu dalam. Jika melepaskannya adalah jalan terbaik untuk membuat hidupnya lebih teratur maka dia kan segera melakukannya meskipun itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, apakah hidupnya akan lebih baik tanpa Hyuk Jae, itu yang dia ragukan sampai sekarang.

Hyuk Jae menggenggam jemarinya yang dingin, sepersekian detik Donghae merasa hangat. Dan kehangatan itu membuatnya nyaman, namun dia langsung menepisnya dan membuang kehangatan itu setelah dia tau siapa pemiliknya. Donghae mendongak, mendapati Hyuk Jae berdiri disampingnya. "kemana saja kau?" Tanya Hyuk Jae sambil mengelus pelan rambut Donghae. "bukan urusanmu!" Donghae bangkit dan meninggalkan Hyuk Jae disana, mencoba tenang dia berjalan perlahan sampai suara sepatu lain mengikutinya, memejamkan matanya Donghae memacu langkahnya berlari lebih kencang. Jangan katakan dia polisi jika tak bisa mengejar Donghae, Hyuk Jae menarik sedikit kasar pria itu kegelapan didekat toko tua yang sepi, mendorong pria itu hingga terjepit oleh tembok dan dirinya. Hyuk Jae menjilati leher Donghae perlahan sekalipun nafas Donghae yang belum teratur sehabis berlari.

"jadi begini caramu merendahkanku?" Donghae menelan ludahnya susah payah untuk berbicara. "sudah cukup Hyuk Jae, aku sudah merasakan yang namanya sakit. Jadi hentikan" Hyuk Jae menghentikan kegiatannya. "rasanya sakit sekali, aku sudah merasakannya. Aku tak akan mengemis lagi padamu, mari kita hentikan" matanya telah basah, bicara seperti ini malah membuatnya semakin kesakitan tapi sakit ini akan berakhir disini bersama sang penyebab. Donghae melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan Hyuk Jae namun pria itu memeluknya lebih erat memberikan kehangatan lebih pada kekasihnya.

"aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan hentikan apapun" Hyuk Jae menenggelamkan wajah Dongahe dibahunya karena dia yakin pria itu menangis. "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu, aku merindukanmu tapi terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Sungguh, kau bisa percaya padaku. Tapi, jika kau tak bisa percaya lagi setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi" Donghae melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Hyuk Jae memeluk pria itu dengan penuh kerinduan. "tidak, aku tak ingin meninggalkan ataupun ditinggalkan" Donghae terisak pelan hingga membuat baju Hyuk Jae basah. "maafkan aku, memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang salah" Hyuk Jae mengecup kening Donghae pelan.

"ayo pulang udara sangat dingin". Donghae mengangguk .

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae sepanjang perjalanan dia terlalu takut jika nantinya pria ini akan meninggalkannya lagi, Hyuk Jae melepaskan genggaman mereka membuat Donghae tercekat dan kecewa, melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu dia terkekeh kemudian mengusak kepala Donghae penuh cinta.

"tenang sayang, aku hanya ingin mengambil ini" Hyuk Jae memberikan permen lollipop yang ada di kantungnya tadi pada Donghae kemudian kembali menggenggam jemari dingin Donghae memeberikan kehangatan padanya.

"dulu susu sekarang permen, kau memang sangat kekanakan" Donghae membuka bungkus permen itu dengan giginya hingga terlepas sepenuhnya dan langsung memasukannya kedalam mulut.

"Hyunwoon yang memberikannya padaku"

"mwo? Kapan kau kesana?" pria itu menatap heran Hyuk Jae dengan kedua matanya membuat Hyuk Jae gemas. "aku sering kesana" dia memasukan tangan kirinya kedalam saku sambil bersiul membiarkan Donghae yang masih menatapnya heran.

"untuk apa?" memutar bola matanya malas, dia menyentuh pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya pria itu sangat banyak Tanya sekarang.

"untuk melihatmu pabo!" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu" Hyuk Jae berdecak, "tentu saja, kau tak pernah melihatku dengan mata hatimu. Aku sangat pandai menyamar".

"ceritakan padaku Hyuk Jae!" pria itu merengek seperti anak kecil menuntut kekasihnya untuk bercerita namun Hyuk Jae sedang tak mood menceritakan apapun pada Donghae sekarang, dia hanya ingin terus bersama pria ini malam ini, maka dia berjanji akan menceritakannya besok dan untung Donghae mau mengerti tentang hal itu.

Hyuk Jae ada di depan pintu apartemen Donghae, tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tidur pada kekasihnya, dia bisa saja menginap jika mau, alasannya adalah dia takut akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak nantinya pada Donghae, mereka bahkan baru saja berbaikan tadi. Hyuk Jae tak boleh merusak semuanya hanya karena hasratnya yang sesaat. Dan mereka berakhir dengan saling melambai dan tersenyum lima menit terakhir sedangkan Donghae belum juga menutup pintunya.

"sudah tutup pintunya dan tidurlah, hampir 5 menit kita seperti ini" Donghae akhirnya menutup pintunya sambil tersenyum dan Hyuk Jae bisa pulang sekarang, baru beberapa langkah Donghae membuka pintunya lagi.

"Hyuk Jae" panggilnya sangat lembut sampai membuat dia merasa merinding.

"kau tak mau menginap malam ini, Hyukiie?"

.

TBC

Maaf kalau chap ini membosankan, otak lagi buntu. Tapi tetep buat Readernim gomawoyo ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Main Cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warnings : BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy,typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

_Kimi ga Naitara…_

Donghae membawa dua gelas cangkir berisi teh dan menghidangkannya di hadapan Hyuk Jae yang sedang duduk canggung diatas sofa, mereka berdua berakhir dengan kecanggungan tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya memberi pesan pada Siwon hanya untuk menghindari dirinya bertatap muka dengan Hyuk Jae, pria itu terlalu malu dan salah tingkah. Tak beberapa lama Siwon membalas pesannya kemudian Donghae membalasnya lagi dengan panjang lebar. Sepuluh menit belakangan pria dengan senyum gusi itu memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, jujur dia kurang suka dirinya tak dianggap seperti ini, Hyuk Jae mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk mengisi kembali paru-paru yang sempat tersumbat. Tapi sekarang sepertinya Donghae sedikit keterlaluan karena tak menghiraukan Hyuk Jae, akhirnya pria itu berdeham, sebelum bangkit berdiri dia membetulkan bajunya yang sempat terlipat karena duduk.

"sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, aku pulang saja kalau begitu" Donghae ikut berdiri sambil menggeleng "tidak tidak, ee.. Hyuk Jae tehnya belum kau minum" Donghae menggerak-gerakan bola matanya gugup ,Hyuk Jae melirik cangkir yang berisi teh yang belum sempat tersentuh olehnya sama sekali, kemudian dia meneguk habis isi cangkir itu. "terima kasih aku sudah menghabiskannya, sampai jumpa" Donghae mengamit lengan Hyuk Jae "tidak, tidak Hyuk Jae ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika nanti.." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya, sadar jika kata-katanya akan salah jika diungkapkan. Hyuk Jae seorang polisi dia pasti bisa menghadapi banyak penjahat.

Hyuk Jae menaikan alisnya "jika nanti apa?" tanyanya heran karena Donghae terlihat sangat ketakutan. "jika nanti ada ahjussi mesum yang memperkosamu?!" seru Donghae kemudian membuat Hyuk Jae hampir pingsan karena tertawa, Donghae menggigit bibirnya ketika Hyuk Jae masih saja tak berhenti tertawa, apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya dia merasa itu alasan yang sangat benar. Donghae memukul kepala Hyuk Jae pelan mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk berhenti tertawa. Hyuk Jae menelan sisa tawanya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"tidak akan ada apa-apa padaku" dia mengusap lembut kepala Donghae. "tidak bukan itu masalahnya" Donghae menurunkan tangan Hyuk Jae dikepalanya pelan merutuki pria itu karena sangat tidak peka. Dia menaikan alisnya seperti bertanya lalu apa. Pria yang lebih pendek itu merutuki kebodohan otak kekasihnya, dia menarik lelaki itu untuk kembali duduk di sofanya sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangan pria itu ,takut-takut dia akan pergi.

"dengar, aku merindukanmu sangat bahkan, jadi jangan pergi oke? Aku tau aku mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi… ya begitulah pokoknya!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi , sedangkan Hyuk Jae tersenyum geli, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa kemudian menarik tangan Donghae menempelkan telinga pria itu didadanya. Donghae mendengar detakan yang cepat didalamnya, berdetak sangat cepat bahkan . ketika Donghae akan mengangkat kepalanya tangan Hyuk Jae malah semakin menekannya hingga detakan itu terasa semakin jelas dan menggila.

Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya membuat dadanya mengembang dan mengempis "dia juga terlalu berlebihan. Ah.. bagaimana ini Lee Donghae. Bukankah kita sama berlebihannya?" Hyuk Jae terkekeh sementara pria dalam dekapannya mendongakkan kepalanya mengecup sekilas bibir Hyuk Jae dengan sangat lembut. "iya kita sama" Donghae kembali menenggelamkan kepalannya didada Hyuk Jae, terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Ini terasa sangat membahagiakan, Donghae tak peduli seberapa lama kebahagian ini akan bertahan tapi apapun yang terjadi Hyuk Jae harus ada disana, jika suatu saat nanti dia harus hidup tanpa pria ini maka dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan bersamanya selama hidupnya. Sungguh, sadarkan Donghae kalau dia sangat jatuh cinta pada polisi ini.

Hyuk Jae membuka matanya, jam dinding menunjukan jam 5 pagi dan Donghae masih tak bergerak dari kemarin, kepala Hyuk Jae terasa sedikit pegal karena terlalu lama tidur di sofa. Hyuk Jae mengguncangkan pelan tubuh kekasihnya, membuatnya terbangun. Donghae mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk mencoba untuk mengumpulkan nyawa.

"kita harus bekerja" bisik Hyuk Jae ditelinganya. "apa sekarang aku boleh pulang dulu?" Donghae mengangguk, dia sungguh masih sangat mengantuk, Hyuk Jae mengecup pelan pipi Donghae membuatnya sedikit bersemu. "sampai bertemu nanti sayang" katanya melambai, kecupan Hyuk Jae berhasil mengumpulkan semua nyawa yang dia punya hingga semua indranya berfungsi dengan baik lagi.

Hari sedang mendung lagi, musim terasa sangat lama berlalu namun karena cuaca seperti ini juga yang membuat kedai cukup dikunjungi para pelanggan. Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang sibuk keluar kota sekaligus mengajak Hyunwoon, mereka membuka cabang baru disana dan kedai ini sementara diambil alih oleh adiknya Jongjin, Donghae mengenalnya dan mereka lumayan akrab, hari ini saja si penggila foto itu mengajak Donghae untuk ber-Chok Chok dance yang akan di uploadnya kedalam media sosial. Kedai sangat ramai di jam 7 ini karenanya Donghae hampir saja kewalahan untuk melayani banyak pelanggan yang datang, kakinya sudah terseok-seok karena kelelahan, dia tidak sendiri dibantu ketiga temannya yang sama kelelahan sepertinya, tiga ditambah Jongjin satu lagi yang mengantarkan minuman ke meja-meja. Pria dengan mata indah itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sebentar saja, sial dia benar-benar lelah . Donghae memukul-mukul kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal, kemudian Jongjin datang untuk membereskan meja sisanya yang telah di bersihkan oleh Donghae tadi.

"kau keliatan kelelahan, apa semalam kau tidak tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Jongjin sambil terus membersihkan meja-meja . Donghae menggeleng, tidurnya semalam sangat nyenyak tentunya meskipun hanya beberapa jam saja.

"aku tidur sangat nyenyak" kemudian dia ikut membantu Jongjin membersihkan beberapa meja lagi sebelum pulang.

"Hyung, besok kita libur" Jongjin berpindah dari meja satu menuju yang lainnya yang belum dibersihkan.

"Yesung mungkin akan sedikit lama disana, sedangkan aku harus segera kembali. Tidurlah dengan baik besok" Jongjin menepuk pundak Donghae kemudian kembali kedapur untuk membersihkan yang lain. Donghae bernafas lega karena akhirnya seharian dia akan tidur diranjangnya lebih lama.

_selamat tidur, Lee Donghae_

pesan Hyuk Jae malam ini pada Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya.

.

Dongahae mengayuh sepedanya pagi ini, angina menerpa rambutnya hingga berterbangan dan juga menabrak kulitnya membuatnya menggigil ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengantar susu dan koran, ya memang begitulah disaat kita tau bahwa hari ini libur maka kita akan bangun lebih pagi. Pagi ini setelah sekian lama, dia mendengarkan lagu, mungkin beberapa lagu rock atau pop kesukaannya atau mungkin lagu disko,dia mengitari setiap rumah meletakan koran beserta susunya, sesekali menyapa pemilik rumah jika mereka sedang bersantai didepan rumahnya mungkin beberapa lansia yang duduk di kursi goyang. Pria itu memang cukup dikenal sebagai pengantar koran tampan, ketika dia meletakan koran dipintu pagar salah satu rumah yang dia tau pemiliknya adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah lanjut usia, nenek itu memanggil Donghae, jalannya membungkuk karena usia yang membuat tulangnya tak muda lagi. dia memberikan sekantung buah peach kering didalamnya.

"anakku mengirimkannya untuk kami, ambilah.." Donghae menggeleng "tapi nek, bagaimana denganmu?" katanya ingin mengembalikan kantung penuh itu.

"kami masih ada banyak, dan mungkin tak akan habis memakannya tanpa gigi palsu" dia terkekeh membuat Donghae akhirnya menerima kantung itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"hati-hati dijalan" katanya mengelus pundak Donghae, pria itu mengangguk dan menjalankan sepedanya lagi menuju rumah berikutnya. Donghae bersenandung pelan ketika lagu '_Kimi ga Naitara' _mengalun dari ponselnya bertepatan dengan itu dia berhenti dirumah terakhirnya untuk mnegantarkan susu dan koran, pemiliknya baru saja membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Donghae hanya mematung di depan gerbang sambil menyelipkan koran, pria itu sedikit kaget saat melihat Donghae yang memperhatikannya didepan gerbang.

"kau tergesa-gesa?" Tanya Donghae ketika pria itu cepat-cepat membuka gerbang, dia mengangguk dan Donghae menyodorkan sekotak susu padanya.

"terima kasih, aku bangun terlambat. Sampai jumpa" katanya sedikit berlari setelah mengambil susu yang diberikan Donghae, Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil melambai.

"ya sampai jumpa" jawabnya, pria itu malah berdecak kesal dan berbalik kearah Donghae membuat si pemberi susu bingung.

"sampai jumpa nanti" Donghae kaget ketika pria itu mencium pipinya pelan kemudian kembali berlari karena waktu yang telah mengejarnya, namun itu membuat pipinya bersemu lumayan merah. Rasa panas menyambar dadanya, terlalu menyenangkan bahkan untuk diulangi atau mungkin dia ingin mengulanginya tiap waktu. Hal kecil yang selalu membuatnya bersemu dan tersenyum geli, Donghae sangat menyukainya. Menyukai momentnya juga orangnya, dia memperhatikan punggung itu yang berlari sangat keren menuju halte dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Donghae membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Hyuk Jae.

_Selamat pagi Lee Hyuk Jae…_

.

.

Donghae merasa sangat bosan, dia sudah tidur beberapa jam tadi bahkan setelah dia bangunpun pria itu tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kadang berguling, kadang menyalakan tv atau bermain game di ponselnya atau mungkin dia keluar melihat seberapa deras hujan yang turun atau mungkin dia berjongkok di dekat mesin cuci untuk mendengar suara mesin itu bekerja mencuci bajunya, semua itu tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sampai kemudian sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya, seperti bola lampu yang keluar dari kepalanya, Donghae tersenyum memuji dirinya karena telah memilikan pemikiran brilliant seperti itu.

"satu dayung, dua pulau terlampaui" dia menjentikan jarinya kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menuju ketempat yang dia pikirkan.

Dia datang membawa dua kantung tteokpokie, ketika memasuki kantor itu penjaga di depannya langsung menyambutnya, namun dia sedikit kecewa karena itu bukan Hyuk Jae. Dia duduk lemas setelah menyampaikan bahwa dia menjenguk Sungmin. Donghae memainkan jari jarinya di meja sambil menunggu Sungmin datang, kemudian seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan duduk dihadapannya. Donghae menyodorkan satu plastic berisi tteokpokie dengan lemas. Sungmin heran karena tak biasanya Donghae akan seperti ini, ketika dia bertanya pada pria itu Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk bercerita ketika dia bertanya pada pria itu, Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menyuruh Sungmin untuk bercerita. Sungmin ikut-ikutan menggeleng sambil mempotkan bibirnya imut, dia tak mungkin bercerita dengan gembira jika Donghae tampak tak bergairah seperti ini.

Sungmin memilih membuka plastik makanan itu dan melahapnya perlahan sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang menyandarkan kepala dimeja dengan tangannya sebagai bantal. Sungmin menyodorkan satu potong untuk Donghae namun pria itu tetap menggeleng.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin kini begitu lembut, namun Donghae tetap sama menggeleng dan enggan untuk bercerita.

"jadi bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun?" Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk membahas masalah lain. "jadi apa kau menyukai pria itu, setiap kali berkunjung kau menanyakannya" Donghae langsung menggeleng panik . "tidak Hyung, sungguh. Yatuhan kau berpikiran begitu padaku." Jemari Donghae kini memegang tangan Sungmin hingga acara makannya harus berhenti sejenak, pria imut itu terkikik. "tidak, maksudku temannya mungkin berinisial Lee Hyuk Jae yang tampan dengan bibir indah" Donghae membekap mulut Sungmin, takut Kibum yang sedang berjaga atau mungkin polisi yang lain bisa mendengarnya.

"kecilkan suaramu, itu semua bohong!" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "setidaknya aku mendengarmu setiap hari mengatakan itu." Sungmin melahap lagi makanannya dengan santai meskipun Donghae sudah menatapnya tajam, dan mungkin ingin sekali membunuh Sungmin.

"aku tak pernah bilang itu padamu!" pria itu memainkan kukunya .

"tidak bukan kau, aku mendengarnya dari Siwon"

Donghae meremas tangannya sendiri, merasa kesal karena Siwon telah membeberkan semuanya pada Sungmin,akan dia jual nanti abs kotak-kotak milik Siwon ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja untuk siapa saja yang menginginkannya. Sungmin tau Donghae sedang kesal dan dalam mood buruk hari ini, dan dia tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Donghae yang seperti itu.

"ayolah, aku tau semuanya Donghae. Hal sepele seperti itu saja kau marah" Donghae membuang nafasnya, Sungmin benar tanpa Siwon mengatakan apapun pada pria itu, dia tau kalau Donghae sudah jatuh cinta padanya bahkan ketika hampir 3 setengah bulan yang lalu setelah kejadian itu. mungkin ini hanya karena moodnya yang kurang baik.

"sudahlah.." Sungmin menyodorkan satu potong pada Donghae,yang langsung dimakan olehnya, Donghae baru ingat jika dia belum makan sejak pagi, setelah mengantar susu dan mandi dia langsung tertidur sampai siang. Sungmin melirik polisi penjaga disana, dia tersenyum dengan penuh arti dia tau sekarang penyebabnya.

Jam kunjungannya telah habis, dan Donghae merasa sendirian lagi menghabiskan siang sampai sore sendirian itu sungguh membosankan. Tas plastik yang masih tersisa tadi diberikannya untuk Kibum saja karena Hyuk Jae tak ada. Dia ingin berkunjung ke rumah sakit karena Siwon pasti disana, namun diurungkannya,Siwon sangat sibuk dan dia tak mau mengganggu pria itu. Donghae berpikir lagi, apa mungkin dia harus mencari pekerjaan di malam hari agar tak merasa kesepian lagi, tapi itu berarti dia hampir tak bisa beristirahat selama 24 jam penuh. Donghae memilih pulang keapartemennya dan hanya berguling-guling disana, menonton tv atau mendengarkan lagu seharian penuh.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, saat Donghae membuka matanya untuk yang kedua kali di hari ini dia menemukan cahaya matahari telah menghitam dan berganti dengan sinar bulan yang keperakan, langit sedang tidak penuh malam ini karena bintang-bintang banyak yang bersembunyi. Pria itu akan berendam didalam kamar mandinya sebentar, sungguh ini liburan yang membosankan meskipun dia dapat istirahat lebih lama tapi menurutnya sendirian itu sangat menyebalkan, Donghae memasukan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam bathup menenggelamkan kepalanya berharap otaknya bisa mendingin lebih cepat , pada menit pertama berendam terasa nyaman namun setelahnya dia merasa bosan juga, perutnya terasa perih karena belum terisi sejak tadi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat membersihkan diri dan keluar untuk mengisi perutnya.

Donghae mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah. Ini baru jam 9 malam jadi mungkin Hyuk Jae belum pulang dari kantornya, namun pria itu tetap memeriksa ponselnya masih berharap Hyuk Jae akan mengirminya kabar. Matanya berbinar ketika ada satu pesan dari monyet kesayangannya itu. Namun saat dibukanya, matanya memutar jengah pesan yang sangat bosan dibacanya tiap malam, hanya mengucapkan selamat malam dan Donghae baru saja bangun dari tidurnya bagaiamana mungkin dia bisa tidur secepat itu lagi. pria itu merebahkan dirinya dikasur sangat malas untuk memakai baju.

"aahh, ternyata rindu itu sangat menyiksa" gumamnya sendiri, perutnya menjawab dengan suara aneh didalamnya minta untuk segera diisi. Panggilan alam sudah tiba dan Donghae buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya, dia menimbang-nimbang harus makan apa sekarang dengan harga murah namun membuatnya kenyang. Pengecualian untuk ramyun karena dua hari belakangan dia sudah memakannya dan merasa bosan juga.

Ketika Donghae akan mengunci pintu apartemennya, seseorang mencegah langkahnya. Dia duduk di sisi kiri dari pintu apartemen itu, Donghae terperanjat kaget karena penutup kepala dari hoodie yang dikenakannya menutupi hampir seluruh wajah.

"yak, aku hampir beku disini. Kemana saja kau?!" omelnya ketika Donghae mencoba mendekatinya, Donghae langsung berbinar ketika dia tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hyuk Jae?" tanyanya tak percaya, dia sangat mencoba untuk mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar berlebihan. Hyuk Jae membuka penutup kepalanya dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. "siapa lagi? aku hampir setengah jam disini" omelnya lagi, Donghae hanya tersenyum kegirangan melihat sang kekasih sekarang ada didepan matanya.

"aku sedang mandi"

"kau sudah makan?" Donghae menggeleng, kemudian Hyuk Jae mengangkat tas plastic yang dibawanya.

"jadi bolehkah aku masuk, aku hampir beku" Hyuk Jae mengamit tangan Donghae memberitahunya bahwa tangannya sudah beku, Donghae merasa bersalah karenanya tangan Hyuk Jae yang dirasakannya begitu dingin berbeda dengan tangannya yang sangat hangat. Donghae mengangguk dia mempersilahkan Hyuk Jae untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya. Tanpa permisi dulu pria itu langsung duduk begitu saja di sofa Donghae dan membuka perbekalannya, dua kotak bimbimbap. Dia memberikan satu untuk Donghae, makanan sederhana itu membuat mereka berdua bahagia.

Donghae menyodrokan sikat gigi baru pada Hyuk Jae, yang diterima dengan senang hati sementara pria satunya lagi sudah kembali keruang tamu untuk menonton tv sebelum tidur. Hyuk Jae segera menyusul dan duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Hyuk Ja…" kata-katanya terputus ketika bibir mereka saling menempel. Oke, itu ketidak sengajaan ketika Donghae menolehkan wajahnya dan membuat Hyuk Jae juga menoleh karena namanya merasa dipanggil , jarak duduk mereka begitu dekat, mereka berdua sama-sama mendelik kaget namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk melepaskannya, kemudian untuk pertama kalinya Donghae menggerakkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati betapa basah dan dinginnya bibir Hyuk Jae setelah sikat gigi, Donghae menganggkat tangannya meraih bagian belakang kepala Hyuk Jae begitu pelan dan terkesan ragu-ragu. Hyuk Jae tersenyum karena mendapat lampu hijau dari kekasihnya itu, dia menarik pinggang Donghae agar lebih dekat dengannya, diusapnya kepala pria itu begitu lembut dan penuh cinta. Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Donghae yang mengambil kendali, Donghae menghisap bibir bawah Hyuk Jae membuat pria itu menelan ludahnya.

Kemudian dengan perlahan dia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hyuk Jae yang disambut baik oleh lidah lainnya didalam sana, lama mereka saling memangut satu sama lain hingga dipermainan selanjutnya Hyuk Jae lah yang memulai, dia menghisap pelan leher Donghae dan meggigitnya.

"tidak, jangan disana aku harus bekerja besokhhh.." mengerti dengan permintaan Donghae Hyuk Jae mengecupnya pelan, dia membuat tanda cintanya lebih kebawah membuka baju yang Donghae kenakan hingga pria itu half naked sekarang, Donghae menghentikannya ketika pria itu hendak mencumbu tubuh Donghae, Hyuk Jae punya perasaan yang tidak enak takut jika Donghae akan menolak melakukannya, sementara dibawah sana sudah sangat menegang.

"bisakah kita pindah, aku merasa tidak nyaman" Donghae berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk disana, Hyuk Jae menyusul setelahnya. Dia mencumbu Donghae begitu romantis dan lembut memainkn dua tonjolan benda didada kekasihnya dengan gemas, bibirnya beralih kesana untuk menjilat benda itu membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya menahan nikmat yang dia rasakan. Sebelum Hyuk Jae menyentuh kejantanannya, Donghae membalik posisi mereka. Rasanya sungguh tidak adil karena Hyuk Jae masih mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap, dia melepas satu persatu pakaian itu hinggga Hyuk Jae benar-benar telanjang kemudian giliran Donghae yang memainkan nipple Hyuk Jae hinggas sang pemilik terus mengerang, merasakan lidah Donghae yang pertama kalinya menyentuh tubuhnya, terasa sangat menyenangkan. Dia sangat suka bagaimana Donghae menemukan titik-titik sensitive dengan lidahnya, cara Donghae menggenggam dan memuaskan juniornya hingga membuatnya gila, Hyuk Jae tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi ketika dia klimaks pertama karena sentuhan dari tangan Donghae. Dia melepaskan celana Donghae kemudian menatap pria itu sebentar sebelum memasukan penisnya kedalam hole milik kekasihnya.

Donghae mengangguk, namun bisa Hyuk Jae lihat dia sedikit ragu karena permainan kasar Hyuk Jae tempo lalu yang menyakitinya, Hyuk Jae membuka kedua kaki pria itu menampakan junior dan holenya, dia mengecup pelan bibir Donghae kemudian memasukannya secara perlahan. Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya di sprei seperti tak sabaran menunggu junior itu masuk kedalamnya. Hyuk Jae tak langsung menggoyangkannya, perhatiannya teralih oleh benda yang mengacung diselangkangan pria itu, dengan ibu jarinya ditekannya ujung kemaluan Donghae dengan gerakan sensual.

"ahh…" Donghae hilang kendali, dia meloloskan desahannya.

"kau nakal sekali, Lee Donghae" goda Hyuk Jae yang melihat eksperesi pria itu sudah dipenuhi nafsu. Kemudian Hyuk Jae mengurutnya dari bawah dan memberikan tekanan diujungnya.

"emmm…ngghhh" Donghae mendesah lagi, sungguh ini diluar kendalinya dan sungguh memalukan dengan suara-suara aneh itu, tapi kerongkongannya tak bisa ditahan sentuhan Hyuk Jae membuatnya mabuk dan lupa segalanya. Hyuk Jae meremas bagian ujung kejantanan itu membuat Dongahe memekik kenikmatan, Hyuk Jae sangat suka mendengar desahan itu membuat juniornya semakin bergairah. Kemudian dia mengocoknya cepat dan Donghae menjadi tak terkendali.

Ranjang itu terus bergoyang, suara-suara aneh itu menandakan kedua orang itu tengah dimabuk cinta, aroma sex memenuhinya, Hyuk Jae hampir menyelesaikan ronde kelimanya sekarang bersama Donghae.

"Hyuk Jaeehhh, ngghhhh" desah Donghae, dia memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya melampiaskan semua rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya, mereka dalam keadaan duduk sekarang dengan Hyuk Jae yang memeluk pinggang Donghae sekaligus sebagai pengendali permainan.

"Hyukkkkhh ahh mmmhhhh.." panggilan kedua untuk Hyuk Jae namun pria itu masih sibuk menikmati permainannya.

"jawaabbbh akuuuhh, siaalann!"

"ada apaa syg?"

"aku akan keluarrhhh.." Hyuk Jae mempercepat gerakannya agar Donghae bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan cairan cinta itu, kejantanannya berdenyut dan akan memuntahkan isinya dia tak akan menunggu Hyuk Jae karena akan perlu waktu yang lama, lima menit kemudian Hyuk Jae menyusul membiarkan cairan cintanya memenuhi hole Donghae. Donghae kelelahan, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dia bahu Hyuk Jae yang kemudian direbahkan oleh kekasihnya di kasur dengan perlahan. Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan membuat Donghae meringis sedikit perih, walaupun ini bukan yang pertama untuknya, tapi rasa perih itu muncul karena Hyuk Jae bermain terlalu lama dan terlalu banyak menusuknya.

"aku akan pulang Donghae" Donghae bangun dari acara mengambil nafas sesaatnya.

"kau datang kesini hanya untuk menggunakanku, brengsek?!" Donghae benar-benar sakit hati jika setelah 5 ronde pria itu meninggalkannya seperti waktu itu lagi. Hyuk Jae mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi mendapati respon Donghae yang emosi.

"aku bukan pelacurmu, sekarang pergi saja sesukamu. Cari wanita atau pria lain dan jangan kembali lagi kesini!" Donghae benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya, dia bangkit untuk menuju kamar mandi melampiaskan semuanya disana. Itu rencananya sebelum Hyuk Jae menarik kembali lengannya sedikit kasar karena penolakan dari Donghae juga.

"Donghae, aku belum selesai bicara. Maksudku aku akan pulang pagi hari besok dijam 5 pagi" Hyuk Jae mengelus lembut punggung tangan Donghae menyelimuti kembali tubuh telanjang pria itu dan berharap Donghae dapat mengontrol emosinya yang tidak jelas itu.

"kau sangat kelelahan sepertinya, kemarilah" Hyuk Jae menarik kepala Donghae kedadanya. "dengar, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu pulang sayang" dia menghirup aroma sampo Donghae dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"maaf" gumam Donghae pelan sekali, Hyuk Jae menepuk pelan punggungnya "istirahat dengan baik, besok kita harus kerja" . pelukan Hyuk Jae terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman untuknya membawanya seperti melambung tinggi dan dia bahkan tak bisa membedakan ini nyata atau tidak. Dan Donghae tidak mau peduli sekeras apa angin meniupnya atau seberapa deras hujan akan mengguyurnya, semua itu tidak akan membuatnya kedinginan karena pelukan Hyuk Jae melindunginya. Donghae mendengar sayup-sayup lantunan suara milik kekasihnya, dia sedang menyanyi sekarang. Terasa begitu indah ditelinganya begitu menyentuh relung jiwanya yang seakan kering selama ini. Hanya seorang polisi, seseorang yang rajin menangkapnya sedari dulu dan dia benar-benar tidak tau jika mereka berdua dipertemukan dengan cara seperti ini, dengan waktu seperti ini dan walaupun ini semua mungkin saja bisa berakhir Donghae tak akan pernah menyesalinya, kehadiran Hyuk Jae di hidupnya.

_Aku menyanyikannya, lirik murahan dan rock and roll yang manis itu  
Daripada membuat lagu yang menjadi hit jutaan orang, buatlah itu sebagai hidupmu  
Walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang menghargainya  
Aku menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang bermakna, ketika kau menangis_

_._

_._

Donghae terbangun tanpa Hyuk Jae disisinya, sebenarnya dia telah mendengar pria itu berbisik ditelinganya berpamitan untuk pulang, namun matanya masih sangat mengantuk dan tak mau terbuka. Tapi, dia sangat senang, semalam adalah malam paling indah dalam kisahnya bersama Hyuk Jae.

Ketika malam telah tiba dan Donghae sudah bersiap untuk pulang, dia baru saja keluar dari toko milik Yesung itu. Seorang perempuan menghampirinya, perutnya sedikit buncit karena bayi didalam perutnya yang terus berkembang, Donghae mengerutkan alisnya ketika perempuan itu menghampirinya.

"tuan bisa bicara sebentar?" katanya dia mengeratkan jaket tipisnya karena udara terlalu dingin.

"kau mengenalku?" Perempuan itu mengangguk,dia mengajak Donghae untuk berbicara di mini market dekat toko itu dan Donghae menyetujuinya.

Donghae membawa dua botol air putih untuk mereka berdua, sejak tadi perempuan itu nampak tak nyaman dan uring-uringan. Donghae sama sekali tak mengenalnya tapi dia terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padanya.

"nona sebenarnya ada perlu apa?" buka Donghae setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"begini tuan…" dia memainkan jemarinya gugup

"katakan saja" perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan Donghae panik dia takut jika orang-orang salah sangka padanya.

"aku sedang hamil dan ayahnya…" Donghae semakin penasaran karena perempuan ini berbicara setengah-setengah sambil sedikit terisak.

"kenapa dengan ayahnya?"

"aku benar-benar minta maaf tuan, aku tau kau orang baik. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku" dia menggenggam jemari Donghae tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan nona"

"ayahnya adalah Lee Hyuk Jae, kekasihmu." Suara perempuan itu terdengar parau, hampir tenggelam dengan tangisannya.

Tolong jangan tanyakan bagaimana Donghae sekarang, dia hancur berkeping-keping matanya sudah mengeluarkan airnya dan sebagai seorang lelaki dia buru-buru menghapusnya. Jangan coba tanyakan padanya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, karena itu terlalu sakit untuk bisa dijelaskan.

"kapan kejadiannya?" dengan sisa-sisa suaranya dia menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya.

"sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, aku sudah mencarinya dan ternyata dia kekasihmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tuan" perempuan itu berlutut di kaki Donghae memohon ampun padanya, 5 bulan yang lalu. Donghae tersenyum kecut sudah diduganya bahwa kebahagian selalu pergi lebih cepat. Donghae menggenggam tangan perempuan itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk lagi.

"aku yang minta maaf nona, lelaki brengsek itu seharusnya menikahimu bukan malah meninggalkanmu!"

"tapi tuan, aku tidak tau apakah dia mau menikahiku" perempuan itu tampak ketakutan.

"aku berjanji akan menyeretnya kehadapanmu, secepatnya"

Donghae membuka jaketnya dan memberikannya pada perempuan itu. "udara sangat dingin, kasihan bayimu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" perempuan itu mengangguk "terima kasih tuan, kau sangat baik" Donghae hanya tersenyum dipaksakan, kemudian menyetop taksi untuk perempuan itu.

Ketika dia pulang dengan langkah terseok membawa hatinya yang terluka bahkan terlalu dalam. Hyuk Jae menunggunya sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa menyambut Donghae yang hampir menangis saat itu juga karena melihat wajahnya,tidak diperdulikannya pertanyaan Hyuk Jae dia langsung masuk kedalam apartemennya sambil membanting pintunya didepan wajah Hyuk Jae. Dia telah terluka terlalu dalam.

TBC

Anyeong, apa kabar chinggudeul, mudah-mudahan kalian masih mau nungguin next chapternya ya..maaf lama update ,mood emang lagi agak-agak nih dan aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau chap ini gak dpt feelnya. Gomawoyo chinggudeul ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Main Cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warnings : BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy,typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

_Ketika aku tersadar hari sudah pagi, aku tetap saja memikirkan mu  
Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengan benar hari ini  
Aku akan mencoba sebisaku._

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia membenci datangnya pagi, yang memberikan begitu banyak rasa luka padanya. Dia ingin matanya terpejam, merasakan sebuah keheningan dan kedamaian meskipun untuk sementara. Sungguh merasa bosan rasanya hanya berputar di lingkaran yang berulang-ulang. Kita tidak pernah tau bagaimana datangnya hari esok, tak tertebak oleh mimpi dan tak bisa terbaca oleh apapun. Tapi satu yang dia tau, hari esoknya pasti akan lebih kelam dari hari ini. melewati hari yang melelahkan sendirian, kadang dia membenci hidup ini yang membuat perasaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Membenci setiap jengkal jejak kakinya. Tapi dia sadar, hidup tidak akan berhenti untuknya ataupun untuk Hyuk Jae, mereka akan selalu bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini, menghadapi masalah seperti ini dan juga akan terluka seperti ini. akankah dia baik-baik saja?

Runtuhan dedauan bergururan ketika dia kembali mengayuh sepedanya di pagi hari, satu persatu rumah disusurinya begitu saja tanpa sapaan seperti biasanya. Bohong sekali jika hatinya tak kacau sekarang, bahkan kejadian tempo lalu tidak membuatnya separah ini, Donghae masih bisa tersenyum atau berpura-pura baik-baik saja kala itu. Donghae tak bisa lagi untuk menyembunyikannya, apalagi membohongi dirinya. Saat dia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa Hyuk Jae tidak akan menjadi miliknya seumur hidupnya. Dia sungguh tak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun hari ini, bekerja di kedai Yesung atau dimana-mana, tapi hari libur telah didapatnya kemarin dan sebagai pegawai professional dia harus bekerja hari ini.

Donghae tak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya hancur hanya gara-gara cinta,bahkan penjara sekian kali tidak sampai membuatnya sehancur ini. Yesung menyuruhnya untuk pulang hari ini karena melihat Donghae tampak tak sehat, dia bahkan memecahkan 10 piring sekaligus yang berada dinampan tadi siang, bukan hanya itu dia lupa membawakan pesanan pelanggan dan salah mengantarkan pesanannya, yang paling parah adalah dia lupa cara untuk tersenyum. Donghae enggan pulang, sendirian hanya membuatnya semakin menderita, dia perlu teman untuk bercerita. Tapi siapa? Sungmin bukanlah pilihan terbaik karena dia akan terang-terangan bertemu Hyuk Jae sedangkan Siwon, dia sedang ditugaskan di klinik kecil di desa-desa. Donghae merasa benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Direbahkannya kepalanya dilantai yang dingin berharap isi didalamnya juga ikut mendingin.

Tunggu…

Donghae memejamkan matanya begitu dalam, meresapi tiap hembusan nafasnya, mendengar setia detak jantung dan denyut nadi yang masih hidup didalam sana. Dia masih hidup, nadinya jantungnya semuanya masih hidup bahkan Hyuk Jae didalamnya masih sangat hidup dihatinya. Sangat bohong bila dia bilang memebenci pria itu, dia marah kecewa dan terluka. Namun dia tak akan mampu untuk benar-benar membencinya. Donghae tak mau menyesali apapun sekarang, yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah menata kembali kehidupannya yang tampak absurd belakangan ini. sudah di katakannya tiap waktu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah mencintai Hyuk Jae, pria yang mengenalkannya betapa sakitnya patah hati, tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu juga kebahagiaan.

Donghae tidak tau kenapa dia begitu mudah percaya pada orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya sekali, dan langsung mengadu bahwa dirinya hamil anak Hyuk Jae. Dia hanya terlalu kaget dan kecewa saat itu, hingga otaknya tak mau bekerja dengan baik. Memusuhi dan menjauhi Hyuk Jae lagi, sangat tidak dewasa menurutnya. Mereka adalah dua laki-laki dewasa yang seharusnya bisa menemukan jalan keluar bersama, bukannya malah bertindak bodoh seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Ya, ini kesalahannya maka besok dia akan menemui pria itu untuk membicarakannya. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, Donghae akhirnya tertidur dilantai dengan bayang-bayang Hyuk Jae yang menyertainya.

.

Hyuk Jae membawa dua gelas kopi hangat ditangannya, menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah duduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu, Donghae tampak tak baik akhir-akhir ini. Hyuk Jae duduk disebelahnya memberikan satu gelas pada pria itu.

" ada apa, kau tampak tak baik?" pria itu mengangguk. " aku memang tak baik-baik saja" dia menyesap pelan kopi yang diberikan Hyuk Jae.

"ada apa, katakan padaku?"

"apa kau pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang perempuan 5 bulan yang lalu?" Hyuk Jae membeku, dia menoleh kearah Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya, sorot matanya seperti mengisyaratkan katakan dengan jujur, Hyuk Jae menghela nafasnya. "iya, tapi itu hanya masa lalu Donghae tidak usah mengingatnya." Donghae tersenyum terluka.

"ya, aku harap aku tak pernah mengingatnya, kalau saja perbuatanmu tak pernah mengingatkan perempuan itu padamu" Hyuk Jae meletakan kopinya, dia menarik bahu Donghae untuk menatapnya. "maksudmu?" alisnya mengernyit bingung .

"kau pernah tidur dengannya?" Hyuk Jae membeku lagi, dia begitu kaget dengan pertanyaan ini. "Donghae, kita hanya teman. Dia menyukaiku tapi aku tidak bisa menyukainya" jelas Hyuk Jae membuat pria disebelahnya tersenyum miring.

"kau pernah tidur dengannya, JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" Donghae hampir kehilangan kendalinya jika saja Hyuk Jae tak menunduk dan menggenggam tangannya.

"iya." jawabnya lirih seperti tak ada tenaga lagi untuk berkata-kata, tapi Donghae masih mampu mendengarnya, dia lemas seketika ini lebih sakit dari yang dibayangkannya.

"nikahi dia!" Hyuk Jae menggeleng dia menggenggam jemari Donghae sangat erat, "saat itu aku dipesta dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku sungguh tidak tau" jelasnya yang malah membuat mata Dongahe semakin merah dan marah.

"kalau begitu kau harus tau sekarang, dia sedang mengandung anakmu!" Hyuk Jae diam, dia terlalu kaget dan tidak tau bahwa perbuatannya mendapatkan hasil buruk untuk mereka berdua, dan perbuatannya membuat namanya akan terukir selamanya, Hyuk Jae kembali menggeleng penuh penekanan. Dia mendekat, sangat dekat dengan Donghae menggenggam tangannya begitu erat seperti mengungkapkan ketakutannya lewat kedua tangan itu, Donghae menepis tangan itu tapi Hyuk Jae menggenggamnya makin erat. Tangan Hyuk Jae seperti duri untuknya, semakin dia menggenggam semakin sakit rasanya, tidak di fisiknya namun hatinya. Hyuk Jae terus menunduk, bahkan seorang polisi yang katanya gagah berani penuh ketegasan bisa dipermainkan oleh perasaannya, Donghae bisa melihatnya. Hyuk Jae, pria itu ketakutan dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tapi Donghae punya inisiatif sendiri ,ini seperti dorongan dalam jiwanya. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu, begitu erat dan dalam, bahkan Hyuk Jae memeluknya begitu erat seakan tak mau lagi kehilangan Donghae. Donghae menepuk pelan punggung pria itu, walaupun air matanya telah berada diujung dan siap menetes, bisa dirasakannya pundak Hyuk Jae berguncang dia menangis, namun belaian lembut Donghae dikepalanya membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan nyaman.

"Donghae aku sungguh mencintaimu, aku berani bersumpah, itu sebuah kecelakaan!" lirihnya di telinga Donghae. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti, pelukan ini membuatnya merasa nyaman tapi secepatnya dia harus melepaskan pria dalam dekapannya untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap perbuatannya.

"tapi kau harus tetap menikahinya, dia mengandung anakmu!" Hyuk Jae menjambak rambutnya.

"kita baru saja kembali Donghae!" Hyuk Jae berkata dengan sedikit emosi pada pria disebelahnya yang seakan begitu memaksa.

"kita pasti akan bersama lagi, jika tuhan mengijinkan. Sebagai seorang laki-laki aku bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri, tapi dia membutuhkanmu dan mengandung anakmu. Jadi bertanggung jawablah!" Hyuk Jae merenung, Donghae benar tapi hatinya juga benar, kemudian apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, menikahi wanita itu atau memilih bersama Donghae. Hyuk Jae mengusak rambutnya begitu frustasi.

"mari kita akhiri. bebanmu akan berkurang satu setelah ini." Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyuk Jae mencium bibirnya sekilas. "sampai jumpa lagi di pernikahanmu, aku akan datang meski tak kau undang" Donghae bangkit meninggalkan Hyuk Jae yang masih duduk disana. Dunia ini memang penuh dengan betapa indahnya kebohongan itu, dia terlalu sok tegar di hadapan Hyuk Jae namun pada akhirnya dia akan menggulingkan dirinya dilantai dan memukul kepalanya, memaki bahwa hanya dia yang bodoh. Dia tidak boleh hancur sekarang, karena hidup masih panjang untuk di jalani.

.

Donghae meletakkan susu dan koran di depan rumah sepasang suami istri yang pernah memberikannya sekantung penuh buah peach kering, kali ini nenek itu memanggilnya lagi, dia berjalan membungkuk menghampiri Donghae.

"hai Donghae, bawa ini untuk di rumahmu" Donghae mengernyit kenapa nenek ini tau namanya sedangkan dia bahkan tak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ambil ini anak muda, ini semua untukmu" nenek itu memeberikan kantung berisi buah lemon, lagi lagi Donghae menggeleng.

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku masih punya banyak dirumah" kemudian dengan tangan bergetar dia masuk kedalam rumah sambil terkekeh.

"nek, kau tau namaku?" nenek itu menoleh memastikan Donghae masih disana.

"tentu saja, orang gila yang datang kerumahku sering menceritakannya" Donghae bingung tapi diurungkannya niatnya untuk bertanya ketika suami nenek itu memanggilnya dari kursi goyang.

Dikayuhnya sepeda tua itu sampai ke tempatnya, di rumah ini dia meletakan sisa koran ataupun susu dan mengembalikan sepeda untuknya bekerja. Bosnya mengernyit bingung ketika Donghae membawa satu koran sekotak susu yang masih tersisa, karena biasanya pria itu akan membawanya dengan pas dan habis tak tersisa.

"kenapa tersisa, biasanya habis?" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tersenyum canggung.

"orangnya tidak menginginkan susu dan koran hari ini" sautnya yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala oleh bosnya.

Sepulangnya dari mengantar susu, Donghae langsung menuju ke kedai Yesung. Pria itu tengah sibuk bercanda dengan anaknya, dan Ryeowook tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, Donghae datang sejam lebih awal hingga membuat Yesung heran, Ryeowook menawarinya untuk sarapan bersama sambil dia berbincang dengan Yesung. Sedangkan Hyunwoon turun dari pangkuan ayahnya membawa sekantung lemon yang diberikan Donghae tadi menyusul Ryeowook yang ada didapur, laki-laki kecil itu kembali dengan membawakan minuman untuk Donghae membuat pria dewasa itu terkikik karena sangat diperhatikan.

"Ahjussi, itu rasanya manis sekali sudah kutambahkan gula tadi" katanya memberikan segelas air lemon untuk Donghae, pria itu mengangguk kemudian meminumnya satu tegukan. Wajahnya berubah ekspresi. Air itu rasanya sangat asam bahkan menjadi pahit dilidahnya. Hyunwoon tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. "maaf ahjussi aku berbohong!" Donghae menarik anak kecil itu dipangkuannya, kemudian menggelitikinya tanpa henti membuat Hyunwoon tak hentinya tertawa. Ryewook datang membawa sarapan pagi ini.

"besok tanggal 15 kan?" Yesung mengangguk sambil mengambil sarapannya.

"besok bukannya ulang tahunmu Donghae?" Yesung mengangguk lagi, kali ini memakan sarapannya.

"jangan katakan itu, aku malu jadi semakin tua" kata Donghae terkekeh.

"ayo kita rayakan!" seru Yesung sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae.

"jangan bilang kau akan mengadakan selca show bersama Jongjin" Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk antisipasi terhadap hyung disampingnya ini. Yesung tertawa sampai mengagetkan Hyunwoon yang sedang mengambil makanannya.

"aku akan hadir diacara spesial besok" pria itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae dengan tangan kecilnya sambil terus tertawa.

.

Donghae baru saja keluar dari kedai itu, dia memijit tengkuknya pelan, rasanya sangat melelahkan. Tapi kabar baiknya adalah, Yesung memberikannya liburan spesial untuk Dongahe karena besok dirinya berulang tahun. Donghae bisa tersenyum karena waktunya hanya akan dihabiskan untuk tidur, dan tenang saja pria itu telah mendownload banyak game di ponselnya sehingga tak akan merasa kesepian lagi besok. Baru saja beberapa menit dia tersenyum seorang perempuan menghampirinya, dia perempuan calon istri Hyuk Jae,dia tampak lebih bersinar daripada sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum menghampiri Donghae kemudian menggenggam tangan pria itu.

"aku minta maaf telah menghancurkan hubunganmu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah melepaskannya" Donghae memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"kau sudah berbicara pada Hyuk Jae?" perempuan itu mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum, dia memeluk Donghae begitu hangat. "Lee Donghae, besok di gereja tua dekat toko bunga jam 9 pagi. Aku dan Hyuk Jae sangat menunggumu" perempuan itu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berpamit pada Donghae yang masih membeku disana, ponsel di sakunya bergetar namun dia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Secepat itukah, baiklah Donghae rasa lebih cepat akan lebih baik maka sakit yang di deritanya akan lebih cepat berakhir. Donghae berjalan seorang diri ditemani hembusan angin malam yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena dingin, malam yang akan mengakhiri semua kisah cinta antara Donghae dan Hyuk Jae, dan malam yang akan sangat menegangkan untuk Hyuk Jae dan calon istrinya. Donghae berdoa, semoga angin dapat membawa perasaan sakitnya pergi, semoga angin dapat mendengar suara hatinya yang pilu sehingga dia tak harus melewati hari yang melelahkan sendirian. Andaikan angin dapat menyadarkannya bahwa sebenarnya Lee Hyuk Jae tak pernah ada. Yang ada hanyalah seorang polisi yang dapat menangkapnya dan selalu menggagalkan misinya.

Donghae akhirnya membuka pesan diponselnya, Hyuk Jae mengirimnya beberapa menit setelah perempuan itu menemuinya.

_Semoga kau bahagia_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

Donghae tersenyum . "selamat, aku sangat terluka" dihempaskannya ponsel itu di kasurnya sedangkan dia duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan punggung pada tempat tidur dibelakangnya. Jiwanya mati malam ini, lelaki itu menangis lagi kali ini lebih dari sekedar isakan. Dia tak mau dikatakan sebagai laki-laki cengeng. Tapi malam ini sangat spesial, besok Hyuk Jae akan menikah dan itu bukan dengannya, maka dari itu dia perlu menangis malam ini sepuasnya untuk melegakan hatinya. Baru kemarin malam rasanya dia menemani Donghae tidur di tempat tidur yang sama, namun besok bukan Donghae lagi yang akan menemaninya dari tidur hingga tidur lagi, ini terlalu buruk untuknya. Karma bahkan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, apa karmanya belum juga cukup untuk membayar hutangnya pada Tuhan dan Hyuk Jae.

.

Donghae melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemeja putih dan jas hitam sederhana membalut tubuhnya, celana hitam dan sepasang sepatu hitam yang juga tergolong cukup sederhana melengkapinya. Bukannya dia tak memiliki jas dengan setelan mahal, tentunya untuk pencuri sepertinya dulu pasti memiliki banyak pakaian dengan harga yang fantastis. Tapi, dia hanya ingin tampil senatural mungkin di hari bahagia Hyuk Jae ini. Donghae tak punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan pakaian apa yang harus dikenakannya. Donghae baru saja keluar dari pintu apartemennya, sedangkan hujan masih mengguyur bumi di pagi hari seperti ini, percikan-percikannya sedikit membasahi baju yang dikenakan Donghae, sementara dia berpikir Donghae mengecek isi dompetnya, akan sangat pemborosan jika menggunakan taksi dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh itu.

Donghae berlindung dibawah payung yang digunakannya untuk menuju gereja, setelah beberapa menit turun dari bis, dia mampir sebentar ketoko bunga untuk memberikan beberapa tangkai pada pasangan baru itu, semua bunga tampak cantik dimatanya . tapi bunga ini terlihat spesial diantara yang cantik. Donghae membeli beberapa tangkai bunga tulip dengan harapan Hyuk Jae bisa berbahagia dengan perempuan itu yang sampai saat ini belum dia ketahui namanya.

Gereja itu tampak sepi dari luar, ini pesta dadakan dan mungkin Hyuk Jae tak mengundang banyak orang. Ketika dia membuka pintu terdengar deritan dari engselnya yang sudah tua, semua mata menatapnya, hanya ada segelintir orang. Sepasang suami istri yang memberikannya buah lemon kemarin ada disana, bisa dilihatnya Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum lembut padanya di bangku tengah, kemudian Kibum dan Kyuhyun di bangku paling depan dan… Siwon. Hyuk Jae juga mengundang Siwon untuk hadir disini, Donghae mendudukan dirinya disebelah Siwon. Pria dengan sebutan kuda itu, mengelus punggung Donghae pelan sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menuju belakang panggung untuk memberitahu Hyuk Jae bahwa tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang, sekembalinya pria itu. Hyuk Jae datang bersama seorang perempuan digandengannya yang melingkarkan tangan di siku Hyuk Jae, perempuan itu benar-benar tampak sederhana bahkan dia tak menggunakan gaun pernikahan hanya sebuah long dress longgar dan memperlihatkan perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Donghae menelan ludahnya, mencoba tersenyum.

Perempuan itu menghampiri Donghae dan meninggalkan Hyuk Jae diatas panggung sendirian, ketika perempuan itu ada dihadapannya, Donghae memberikan bunga tulip itu padanya.

"terima kasih Donghae" dia menggandeng tangan Donghae untuk mengikutinya, kening pria itu mengkerut bingung namun dia tetap mengikuti perempuan itu, Donghae dibawa keatas panggung dan bertatapan langsung dengan Hyuk Jae, dia menghindari tatapan itu. Perempuan itu menyerahkan tangan Donghae pada Hyuk Jae yang langsung digenggam oleh pria dengan senyum gusi itu, Donghae melotot dia ingin melepaskan genggaman yang tak masuk akal menurutnya ini, namun ketika dia hendak memanggil perempuan itu, dia sudah lebih dulu turun dan duduk disamping Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi Hyuk Jae malah mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"selamat ulang tahun, Donghae" ucapnya membuat Donghae melotot dengan perlakuan pria itu. Donghae merasa direndahkan didepan banyak orang, bahkan calon istri Hyuk Jae, dia menampar pria itu kuat membuat para penonton sedikit memekik. Hyuk Jae meringis merasakan pipinya yang panas.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Donghae mencengkram kerah kemeja Hyuk Jae, tidak dipedulikannya jika kemeja itu akan rusak nantinya, Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan cincin disaku celananya.

"maukah kau menikah denganku?" semua penonton bersorak tidak terkecuali sepasang kakek nenek disana.

"apa maksudmu?!" Hyuk Jae menunjuk perempuan yang ada di samping Kibum, Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Hyuk Jae yang memperlihatkan seorang perempuan yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan Hyuk Jae sambil menaikan kedua ibu jari tangannya.

"dia kakak Kibum dan bukan aku yang menghamilinya Donghae, tentu saja suaminya!" Hyuk Jae menurunkan tangan Donghae yang masih mencengkram kerahnya.

"apa?" Tanya Donghae masih tak mengerti.

"dia mengerjaimu Donghae-ssi, untuk hari spesialmu ini" jawab yeoja itu, "yak monyet, jangan suruh lagi aku mengerjainya! Melihat wajahnya aku jadi tidak tega waktu itu!" serunya membuat Hyuk Jae terkikik. Donghae masih diam disana dengan nyawa yang bahkan dia ragu masih ada, perkataan perempuan itu masih belum bisa dicernannya dengan baik.

"arraso, Hyorin noona" saut Hyuk Jae dengan sisa tawanya, kemudian pria itu menghadap Donghae dengan tatapan serius, matanya seakan dapat menembus isi kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Donghae, aku mint maaf. Ini semua sudah dirancang untuk hari ini. hari ulang tahunmu dan juga hari lamaranku" kata Hyuk Jae mencoba meraih jemari Donghae yang sempat terlepas, ditatapnya pria itu dengan penuh kesungguhan, bahasa mata Hyuk Jae seakan dapat mengartikan betapa pria itu menginginkan Donghae untuk menjadi miliknya. Donghae menghempaskan tangan itu.

"kau tidak tau berapa banyak hal sulit yang kudapatkan!" Hyuk Jae tertegun mendapatkan respon negative dari Donghae.

"dan kau mau tau, seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu?" Hyuk Jae kembali menggenggam tangan Donghae kemudian menuntun pria itu untuk menghampiri beberapa orang yang duduk di kursi dan menonton mereka sejak tadi.

"aku ingin kau mendengarnya dari orang lain, karena jika aku yang memberitahumu. Kau tidak akan percaya" Hyuk Jae membawanya menghampiri Yesung dan Ryeowook disana, seperti sudah berkode pada mereka berdua. Ryewook berdiri tersenyum lembut kearah Donghae.

"Donghae, dia bahkan rela menyamar menjadi seorang Yeoja dan berada diantara kumpulan wanita yang menggodamu waktu itu" kekeh Ryeowook membuat wajah Hyuk Jae sangat memerah. "menikahlah dengannya" tutup Ryeowook kemudian. Donghae menatap Hyuk Jae tak percaya yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan dengan wajah Jae menarik tangan Donghae menuju sepasang suami istri lansia itu, sang nenek menggenggam tangan Donghae.

" anakku dan ayahnya berteman dekat, dia sudah seperti cucuku sendiri nak. Dia sering memberikan kami buah peach dan lemon, dengan tujuan agar kami mau memperhatikanmu ketika mengantar koran dan susu di rumah kami, lalu memberi tahunya bagaimana keadaanmu, selagi dia bekerja" nenek itu menunjuk Hyuk Jae . "karena buah peach dan lemonnya terlalu banyak jadi kuberikan saja padamu" kekehnya kemudian. Hyuk Jae kemudian memutarkan sebuah video tentang usahanya selama ini, mulai didepan kedai menunggu Donghae menjadi seorang perempuan atau merekam Donghae yang baru pulang bekerja dengan wajah lelah. Itu adalah pengintaiannya selama ini dan Donghae harus tau seberapa dia menginginkan pria itu.

"kau ingat, tteokpokie yang kau berikan kemudian dibuangnya waktu itu, dia tidak membuangnya Donghae dia mengambilnya lagi dan memakannya." Kata Kibum, bocah itu membuat Hyuk Jae malu, dia hampir saja melempar sepatunya jika tidak lupa Donghae masih disana.

"aku tidak mau usahaku sia-sia sekarang, jadi?" Donghae hampir menangis karenannya matanya telah berkaca-kaca namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, kebahagian dan kelegaan berada di hatinya. Dia memeluk Hyuk Jae begitu erat sangat erat.

"kau laki-laki paling jahat, bahkan dari pencuri sekalipun. Kau tidak tau berapa sakit yang harus aku rasakan!" katanya memukul pelan punggung Hyuk Jae.

"maaf Donghae, aku hanya takut. Jika kita mendapatkannya dengan mudah maka semakin mudah juga hal itu pergi, jadi aku harap kita bisa selamanya sekarang. Apa kau mau?" Hyuk Jae mengelus lembut kepala Donghae.

"bodoh! Tentu saja aku mau!" Hyuk Jae tersenyum, namun kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan itu membiarkan Donghae kebingungan. Hyuk berteriak didalam gereja itu bahwa Donghae menerima lamarannya membuat orang-orang yang hadir bersorak gembira, tak terkecuali Siwon yang kini telah duduk bersama Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Hyorin. Perempuan itu juga minta maaf karena telah mengerjai Donghae, dan Ryeowook yang selalu berbohong jika Hyuk Jae tak pernah datang ke kedai lagi. gereja itu menjadi sangat ramai. Siwon memeluknya dengan hangat.

"oh yatuhan, aku harus bertemu hyung! Dia harus tahu" kata Donghae menepuk keningnya.

"dia sudah tau Donghae, Hyuk Jae melamarmu duluan lewat Sungmin" itu Kyuhyun, dia kini tengah bersama Kibum yang membantu Hyorin yang tengah hamil untuk duduk. Donghae menoleh kearah Hyuk Jae tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah, temui dia besok" Hyuk Jae memasangkan cincin di jari Donghae kemudian tersenyum menunjukan barisan gigi dan gusinya.

Mereka semua membubarkan diri dihari yang mulai terik, setelah mengucapkan selamat pada Donghae dan Hyuk Jae ataupun memaksa mereka agar secepatnya untuk menikah

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

Kyuhyun dipanggil Leeteuk untuk menemui pria itu di ruangannya, pria itu memberikan map biru dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mendata isinya. Bagian depannya tertulis nama Lee Sungmin. Ini map yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Kyuhyun membukanya dan mempelajari isinya.

" waktu itu kau pimpinan misi ini jadi kau yang mencatat data lengkapnya, aku baru mendapatkannya setelah sekian lama" pria dihadapannya mengangguk sambil terus membaca detailnya, bagaimanapun Sungmin yang telah dikenalnya beberapa tahun ini membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dengan asal-usul pria itu. Pria mungil itu begitu misterius.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras matanya berhenti pada satu baris kalimat, dia begitu kaget dan membeku dan Leeteuk tau apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu, Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya, dia menunjuk kalimat itu. Leeteuk mengangguk penuh makna.

"bagaimana bisa?" desisnya pelan.

"aku mengeceknya di panti asuhan, dia dan Donghae tinggal dan diadopsi oleh Hankyung" Kyuhyun belum puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk, dia memandangi Leeteuk menuntun penjelasan dari pria itu. Bibirnya bergetar, bahkan untuk berbicara saja susah, alis Leeteuk mengkerut tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Kyu, tenangkan dirimu dulu" jelas polisi itu, Kyuhyun menggeleng dia terus menuntut agar Leeteuk menjelaskannya secara detail dan rinci. Kyuhyun sungguh ingin tau.

"Sungmin kehilangan adik dan ayahnya, saat itu umurnya 10 tahun. Ketika dia dibawa ke panti asuhan dan didata. Dia sangat ingat nama ayah dan ibunya juga adiknya, tapi Hankyung datang untuk mengadopsi anak itu. Merubah marganya, dan menyembunyikan data asli tersebut" Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya sendiri menahan gejolak didalam jiwanya yang sudah berontak.

"kemana ayah dan adiknya?" pandangannya kosong namun dia sangat ingin mendengarkan kata Leeteuk selanjutnya.

"ayahnya terlilit hutang pada rentenir dan diburu saat itu, dia sibuk melindungi adiknya dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk terus mengikutinya dari kejaran rentrnir itu. Tapi di tengah kota yang sangat padat Sungmin kehilangan keduanya, ayahnya menitipkan adiknya pada seorang teman polisinya untuk mencari Sungmin. Tapi dia mati tertangkap oleh para rentenir itu" Kali ini Kyuhyun menunduk, bajunya yang biasanya rapi tampak kusut karena diremasnya.

"jadi…" gumam Kyuhyun

"dia Hyungmu kyu, temui dia" ucap Leeteuk sangat lembut, takut-takut akan melukai Kyuhyun lebih dalam. "aku memberikanmu kebebasan untuk bicara padanya, hanya hari ini. berikan surat ini pada Kibum" Leeteuk menyodorkan surat tugas Kyuhyun untuk mengajak Sungmin bicara, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tak hentinya berucap terima kasih pada Leeteuk.

Jadi begini cara Tuhan mempertemukan dia dengan Hyungnya, gereja tua itu yang mempertemukannya ,lagu itu yang membawanya kedalam dekapan Sungmin lagi. alasan Sungmin tau lagu masa kecil mereka, alasan dia dengan mudah menyerahkan diri dan masih berbagai alasan yang muncul dikepalanya, dia tak akan tahu bagaiamana cara dia menghadapi ini semua di hadapan Sungmin nanti.

Kyuhyun kini telah duduk di ruang interogasi hanya berdua dengan Sungmin. Mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam satu sama lain, hingga Kyuhyun mengeluarkan map tersebut.

"jadi apa kau belum mau jujur padaku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas, dia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan semua masalah ini, membiarkan Hyungnya menjadi pencuri bahkan musuh seorang polisi adalah kegagalan untuknya. "Cho Sungmin".

Sungmin tergagap "aku, Lee.. Sungmin" katanya sedikit ragu karena ekspresi Kyuhyun seperti sudah tau semuanya, Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. Akhirnya hari ini akan terungkap dan ini datang lebih cepat dari yang dibayangkannya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dia berlutut didepan kursi Hyung kandungnya itu, Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya tepat dipaha Sungmin. Air matanya telah mengalir meskipun tidak terisak namun Sungmin tau Kyuhyun sedang menangis.

"maafkan aku hyung, aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu saat kita pertama bertemu" Sungmin tersentuh hatinya, dibelainya lembut kepala itu, yang dulu sering di pujinya karena berhasil mendapatkan nilai matematika yang bagus.

"aku pernah berjanji padamu, akan membeli rumah untuk kita tinggal bersama appa. Tapi sekarang tinggal kita berdua, kau harus tinggal bersamaku hyung! Aku sudah bisa memebeli rumah sendiri" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. "pokoknya setelah kau bebas nanti, akan kubawa kau kerumahku. Tak usah bekerja biar aku saja, aku tak ingin melihatmu sebagai pencuri lagi" Sungmin memeluk adiknya begitu dalam seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sangat merindukan adiknya itu. Adik kesayangannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tumbuh sebagai polisi tampan, dia harus berterimakasih pada ayah Hyuk Jae karena telah menjaga Kyuhyun hingga seperti ini dan juga dia harus berterima kasih pada Hyuk Jae karena telah memberikan kebahagian pada adiknya yang lain.

.

.

.

" Donghae, apa kau sudah hamil? Kenapa perutmu berbunyi seperti itu?!" Hyuk Jae tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Donghae dan tak sengaja mencuri dengar suara perut pria itu.

"bodoh! Mana bisa aku hamil?!" protes Donghae yang langsung mendorong keras kepala Hyuk Jae dari pahanya.

"tidak, pokoknya kita harus buat sekarang agar kau hamil, atau mungkin aku yang kurang berusaha" Donghae memutar matanya jengah, kenapa bisa dia mencintai lelaki seperti ini.

"kurang berusaha bagaimana, setiap hari kau sudah melakukannya hingga bokongku sakit!" Hyuk Jae terdiam berpikir. "lalu kenapa kau belum hamil? Kapan masa suburmu? Aku akan berusaha lebih di hari itu" Donghae memukul kepala Hyuk Jae gemas. "laki-laki mana bisa hamil bodoh!" serunya.

"ada, mereka memiliki kelebihan" kata Hyuk Jae.

"ya, tapi aku tak punya! Aku sudah periksa" tegas Donghae

"lihat otot-ototku ini" Donghae menunjukan ototnya pada Hyuk Jae "bahkan punyamu kalah" membandingkannya dengan otot Hyuk Jae.

"aku tau, tapi sepertinya aku lebih hebat darimu" Hyuk Jae menepuk dadanya "aku berhasil menusukmu setiap hari, ototmu tak berguna dibidang itu!" Hyuk Jae tersenyum meremehkan membuat Donghae geram, dia menarik baju Hyuk Jae membuat pria itu sedikit ketakutan.

"oke biarkan malam ini aku yang menusukmu, biar kau tau bagaimana sakitnya?!" geram Donghae.

"maksudmu, bagaimana nikmatnya tusukanku? Kau tak akan lebih hebat dariku!"

"yak kau pikir sate ditusuk-tusuk! Pergi sana aku akan ke pesta Shindong hyung dan istrinya sendirian!" Donghae masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan membanting pintunya, sedangkan Hyuk Jae sibuk terkekeh mengamati tingkah laku suaminya itu yang masih saja kekanakan.

Kadang dia masih tak percaya ketika mengamati foto pernikahannya yang terpasang di ruang tamu rumahnya, bahwa Donghae sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan dia tidak akan melepaskan pria itu dari kehidupannya. Sungguh, itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Donghae-ya, ayo kita mandi bersama nanti kita bisa terlambat!" Hyuk Jae menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang dijawab dengan lemparan botol shampoo dari dalam.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyuk Jae baru saja datang, dan mereka telah mendapati ruangan besar itu telah padat oleh manusia, mereka agak kebingungan jika saja seorang pria tak melambai kearah mereka dengan semangat , itu Heechul dia langsung menghampiri Donghae dan Hyuk Jae lalu mengajak mereka untuk berbincang dengan yang lain. Shindong dan pasangannya telah duduk diatas panggung sambil tersenyum bahagia. Mereka dipertemukan lagi saat upacara pernikahan Hyuk Jae dan Donghae waktu itu, sehingga sekarang mereka semua menjadi lebih akrab. Yesung dan Ryeowook juga datang, sebagai sesama tahanan waktu itu Shindong dan Yesung berteman cukup dekat. Siwon menghampiri mereka tak lama kemudian semantara Kibum , Kyuhyun serta Sungmin ada disudut ruangan menikamati minuman yang telah disajikan.

"hyung!" panggil Donghae ketika melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya. "yatuhan apa kau tak bisa lepas dari adikmu ini, aku juga adikmu hyung!" protes Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun berada di samping Sungmin.

"tidak, aku tidak mengijinkannya lepas dariku" Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin protektif membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "yak dia hyungku juga!" Donghae menarik tangan kanan Sungmin yang bebas. Sungmin terkekeh pelan karena diperebutkan oleh dua adik kecilnya.

"sudah-sudah kalian berdua adikku"

Mereka semakin merapat ketika acara pelemparan bunga dari sang pengantin akan dilaksanakan. Hyuk Jae sibuk mencari suaminya karena mereka sempat berpencar tadi, dan dia menemukannya ternyata benar, Donghae hampir berlari ke arah kerumunan orang disana jika saja Hyuk Jae tidak menarik lengannya.

"hei mau kemana sayangku, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya" goda Hyuk Jae mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa ketika ekspresi Donghae sedikit kecewa.

"kau sudah punya suami Donghae, biarkan saja Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya" Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun untuk ikut serta dalam acara itu, namun Kyuhyun menggeleng dia kembali kesamping Sungmin dengan manja.

"kau dulu yang menikah, baru aku" ucapnya. Hyuk Jae dan Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"jadi kenapa tidak kalian berdua yang mengikutinya?" Hyuk Jae mendorong kedua pria itu kedalam arena untuk ikut memperebutkan bunga tersebut, kemudian dia kembali menghampiri Donghae menggenggam tangannya erat.

"aku jadi ingat pernikahan kita" kata Hyuk Jae.

"aku mencintaimu" Donghae mengecup bibir Hyuk Jae sekilas kemudian mereka menyaksikan acara perebutan tersebut.

Kangin dan Heechul siap bersaing untuk meraih bunga tersebut, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya adem ayem dan tidak terlalu tertarik mendapatkannya. Ketika bunga itu dilempar dan melambung lumayan tinggi semua mata tertuju pada satu titik hingga…

Hap...

Bunga itu tertangkap oleh dua tangan dengan pemilik yang berbeda. Siwon dan Kibum saling memandang menyadari bahwa mereka menangkapnya berbarengan. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri. Saat kedua orang itu menyadarinya,mereka berdua sama-sama terkekeh.

"jadi kapan kita akan menikah?" ucap Siwon membuat Kibum tertawa kecil.

**END**

Terima kasih yang luar biasa untuk para readerdeul yang masih setia membaca ff ini. akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya juga. Maaf dengan sangat kalau ff ini gak memuaskan ya… maklum masih newbie. Sampai ketemu di ff berikutnya chinggudeul ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonus Chapter

**Main Cast : EUNHAE dkk**

**Warnings : BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy,typo bertebaran dan cerita yang absurd**

Donghae menatap pria itu, seseorang dengan tuxedo hitam berjalan kearahnya dan menjemputnya untuk berjalan di altar. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang dan ini aneh, karena bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu atau bahkan berkontak fisik, namun di hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda untuknya, diremasnya ujung tuxedo putihnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup ketika pria itu sudah ada didepannya.

"sudah siap sayang?" darah Donghae berdesir ketika pria itu berbisik ditelinganya,ingin sekali ditamparnya laki-laki itu karena telah membuatnya seperti ini, namun dilihatnya lagi semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Pria itu, tentu saja Hyuk Jae berjalan menggandeng kekasihnya sekaligus calon suaminya menuju pada pendeta untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka secara agama, dihadapan semua orang. Seperti pada ritual-ritual pernikahan biasanya, mereka menjalaninya dengan penuh makna walaupun acara ini tidak begitu mewah. Hyuk Jae yang lebih dulu mengucapkan beberapa rangkaian kata untuk janji suci mereka kemudian Donghae mengucapkan kata pengakuannya dihadapan pendeta, semua orang dan suaminya. Dia tersenyum simpul pendeta mengizinkan mereka untuk menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Dilihatnya Hyuk Jae tersenyum menatapnya, pria itu menarik Donghae untuk lebih mendekat, dan dia bersiap untuk menerimanya dengan memejamkan mata, Hyuk Jae mencium keningnya begitu lembut hingga sengatannya terasa sampai kedalam dada, ketika pria itu melepaskannya Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"ciuman di bibir, hanya kita yang tau. Kehebatan dalam bidang ini tak harus ditunjukan pada semua orang bukan?" Donghae memerah meninju lengan Hyuk Jae dengan gemas. "sialan kau monyet!" geramnya dan pesta sederhana itu berakhir dengan penuh makna. Tidak ada mobil mewah dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di depannya, karena Hyuk Jae tak memiliki mobil. pria itu dulu punya namun dia sudah menjualnya lagi karena tak terlalu memerlukannya, harga naik bus tentu saja lebih murah dari harga bahan bakar mobilnya, Kyuhyun menawarinya untuk memakai mobil miliknya namun Hyuk Jae menolaknya.

"Donghae sepertinya tidak perlu mobil yang nyaman, dia hanya perlu diriku" katanya narsis membuat semua orang memutar bola matanya malas termasuk Donghae. Ketika semua tamu telah sepi dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di gereja itu, Hyuk Jae menyatukan kedua tangannya, dia sungguh ingin berdoa dan sangat merasa bersyukur karena telah diberikan sebuah kebahagiaan yang amat menurutnya, Hyuk Jae berdoa dengan segala ketulusan hatinya berharap angin dapat menerbangkannya dan mengabarkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa dia bahagia sekarang. Keajaiban Tuhan memang selalu ada, dan dia percaya itu. Donghae, dia terus memperhatikan Hyuk Jae dan tersenyum melihat suaminya dengan mata indahnya, Donghae mencakupkan kedua tangannya juga untuk berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena keindahannya sudah berhasil di genggamannya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, Hyuk Jae telah berada didepan wajahnya, sangat dekat kemudian mengecup keningnya begitu manis memberikan kehangatan diseluruh tubuhnya, Donghae tak mampu berkata apapun selain memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa nyamannya bersama pria ini.

"ayo kita pulang, ini sudah jam 10 malam" ajak Donghae kemudian. Hyuk Jae mengangguk kemudian menggandeng tangan suaminya itu,.

.

Lampu rumah Hyuk Jae terlihat sudah menyala, mungkin saja Kyuhyun yang menghidupkannya sebelum pria itu pulang kerumahnya, ketika mereka masuk barang-barang Donghae telah ada didalamnya.

"apa ini Sungmin hyung?" katanya ketika melihat semua barangnya telah tertata di ruang Jae tak banyak berkomentar. Dia melepaskan tuxedo yang telah dipakainya seharian dan terasa gerah juga, hingga kini dia bertelanjang dada.

"yak, biarkan aku mandi duluan!" seru Donghae ketika Hyuk Jae akan masuk kekamar mandi.

"baiklah, suamiku" kemudian dia duduk di sofa sambil menghidupkan Tv.

Donghae hanya berdiri di samping bath up sambil menunggu air memenuhinya. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama, keadaannya benar-benar telanjang sambil memainkan air hangat yang keluar dari keran, Hyuk Jae masuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi karena Donghae sangat lama dan sialnya dia lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi membuat Donghae hampir terjatuh karena kaget.

"yak kau lama sekaliii!" protesnya.

"keluar kau sialan! Aku belum mulai mandi!" Donghae menutupi juniornya karena berbahaya jika dilihat oleh Hyuk Jae.

"kita mandi bersama!" kata Hyuk Jae final, dia langsung masuk kedalam bath up yang baru terisi air setengah membuat Donghae hendak protes namun diurungkannya niat tersebut.

"kemarilah, ini cukup untuk kita berdua" kata Hyuk Jae. Donghae melangkah naik dengan ragu-ragu, namun kemudian Hyuk Jae mendekapnya dengan begitu hangat membiarkan tubuh mereka basah oleh air.

Cumbuan Hyuk Jae benar-benar memabukkan, meskipun ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya untuk mereka, namun Donghae merasakan ada getaran yang berbeda didalamnya, terasa begitu romantis dan benar-benar menyentuh tepat di hatinya. Donghae begitu menikmatinya, sentuhan Hyuk Jae terasa sangat berbeda untuknya, terasa sangat spesial dan hanya untuk dirinya. Memang harus begitu, Hyuk Jae hanya untuknya tidak akan dibiarkannya pria ini pergi pada yang lain, setelah apa yang mereka lalui dan setelah terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Hyuk Jae menghisap nipple Donghae dengan sensual, Donghae menggigit bibirnya merasakan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan lidah Hyuk Jae.

"mendesahlah jangan di tahan, siapa yang peduli disini hanya ada kita berdua. Dan aku adalah suamimu sekarang" Hyuk Jae mengecup puncak kepalanya kemudian tersenyum penuh makna. Matanya penuh dengan hasrat dan juga tersimpan cinta dalam setiap sentuhannya, ketika jemari Hyuk Jae masuk kedalam air untuk mencari benda yang telah tegak berdiri, digenggamnya ujung junior Donghae membuat pria itu membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar sensual dia telinga Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae mengurutnya dari bawah keatas dengan genggaman erat dan terasa mencengkram.

"engghhhh…" erang Donghae , kemudian Hyuk Jae mendudukan Donghae dikepala bath up agar posisinya lebih tinggi dan Hyuk Jae menjadi lebih leluasa. Donghae terlihat malu ketika kejantanannya mengacung tepat didepan wajah Hyuk Jae, membuat pria dengan senyum gusi itu tersenyum.

"tak apa, biarkan aku yang melakukannya"

Jemari Donghae mencengkram pinggiran bath up tak mampu menahan kenikmatan duniawi yang Hyuk Jae berikan padanya.

"engghh, ahhhh Hyuk Jae hmmmm" desahannya terus tak dapat terkontrol.

Hyuk Jae memberinya jeda setelah Donghae memuntahkan cairannya.

"Donghae, bolehkah? Aku sangat tegang" kata Hyuk Jae ketika nafsunya telah menguasainya, Donghae lupa, melihat wajah Hyuk Jae membuatnya tak tega karena hanya dirinyalah yang merasa terpuaskan semantara Hyuk Jae masih tersiksa dibawah sana. Dengan cepat Donghae mengangguk, dan Hyuk Jae tersenyum lega. Diturunkannya Donghae keposisi semula, air yang mengalir telah mati sedari tadi dan menjadi dingin namun mereka berdua mampu merasakan kehangatan.

"mmhhh" Hyuk Jae mendesah ketika kenjatanannya masuk dengan perlahan di hole hangat Donghae, Hyuk Jae tak mau melepaskan wajah Donghae dari penglihatannya, dia memposisikan mereka untuk saling berhadapan sehingga Donghae ataupun Hyuk Jae dapat melihat wajah pasangannya, Donghae meringis nikmat ketika kejantanan Hyuk Jae masuk ke holenya dengan perlahan dan memenuhinya . permainan mereka begitu liar pada ronde berikutnya, semakin gila dan menerbangkan keduanya,desahan, basah tubuh mereka entah air atau keringat membuat mereka telihat lebih seksi dan menggairahkan. Gemercik air terus terdengar seiring dengan pergerakan mereka berdua,Hyuk Jae dan Donghae sama-sama mendominasi. Jika biasanya Hyuk Jaelah yang lebih agresif namun malam ini Donghae terlihat begitu menggairahkan dan berani. Dia mencium Hyuk Jae dengan begitu ganas dan sensual, memainkan kedua nipple pria itu tanpa segan dan menghabisinya.

Ruangan itu penuh desahan, aroma seks memenuhinya. Di ronde terakhir mereka berdua mendesah begitu hebat hingga suara mereka menjadi serak, itu membuktikan betapa puasnya kedua orang itu bercinta, dan betapa hebatnya permainan mereka. Air rendaman mereka sudah ternodai dengan cairan mereka berdua, menambah pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan malam ini,Donghae turun dari bath up dan membersihkan diri sekarang dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, sementara Hyuk Jae membersihkan air bath up sebelum ikut membersihkan diri juga. Donghae keluar kamar mandi lebih dulu, memakai baju tidurnya dan melempar dirinya di tempat tidur Hyuk Jae, sekarang miliknya juga. Dia tak akan bisa langsung tidur selelah apapun itu,maka pria itu menghidupkan tv sambil menunggu suaminya yang masih mandi untuk sekedar diajak berbincang mengenai rumah tangga mereka nanti.

Hyuk Jae keluar kamar mandi bertelanjang bulat, karena dia lupa membawa handuk. Hyuk Jae mengambil handuk yang diletakan Donghae di kursi dekat televisi. Hyuk Jae mengambil celana dalam dan boxer kemudian melompat kesebelah Donghae dengan bertelanjang dada.

"apa kau sedang menunggu iklan kondom, menghidupkan Tv di jam segini?" Hyuk Jae terkekeh

"yak, kenapa kau mengganti-ganti chanelnya?!" protes Hyuk Jae ketika Donghae terus mengganti chanel tvnya.

"mencari iklan kondom" sahutnya innocent, membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa geli.

"untuk apa, toh jika kau hamil itu tidak akan jadi masalah"

"yak aku ini priaa Hyuk Jae!" marah Donghae ketika mendengar ucapan dari suaminya itu. Hyuk jae mengangkat kedua bahunya. "memangnya pria tidak bisa hamil, siapa tau kau punya kelabihan."

"tidak, aku tidak punya. Sudah kuperiksakan pada dokter Siwon"

"kalau begitu ayo ganti kelaminmu"

Donghae menatap tajam Hyuk Jae, dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. "kau mau mati?" dia menarik tangan Hyuk Jae dan mencekeknya main-main.

"tidak Donghae, aku hanya bercanda"

Ditengah-tengah pergulatan mereka, Donghae dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Hyuk Jae mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"hei kau nakal sayang" kekeh Hyuk Jae. Donghae menggeleng, dia menelusupkan dirinya dipelukan Hyuk Jae.

"aku tidak ingin serakah Hyuk Jae, sekarang aku benar-benar bahagia" Hyuk Jae mebalas pelukan Donghae, tersenyum dengan penuh makna mendengar pengakuan suaminya itu.

"aku mencintaimu" dikecupnya puncak kepala Donghae dengan romantis.

Hyuk Jae sadar bahwa tak selamanya hidup ini tanpa masalah, apalagi mereka telah berumah tangga dan masalah akan datang silih berganti. Tapi, selama itu bersama Donghae. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu adalah Donghae.

_Lee Donghae I Want You_

_And now…_

_I am Yours_

.

**END (dalam artian yang sesungguhnya)**

**Maaf kalau kriuk-kriuk garing yah, gak jago buat NC, tapi suka baca ff yang ada yadongnya kekeke. Sampai ketemu di ff berikutnya ^^**


End file.
